Nunca digas nunca
by Moon898
Summary: Elena y Damon se conocen desde que eran niños y no se han soportado jamás. Las burlas y las peleas han sido una constante en su relación. Sin embargo, dieciocho años después de su primer encuentro, la vida se empeña en volver a juntarlos de un modo que jamás hubieran podido imaginar. Y esta vez, no les quedará más remedio que aprender a tolerarse. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. prólogo

**Prólogo**

_You can never say never  
_While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
_Don't let me go_

El _verdadero _comienzo de esta historia se remonta al verano del año 1996, en una extensa playa de la isla de Cerdeña, Italia. Allí, la pequeña Elena Gilbert cogió una caracola que encontró en la orilla del mar y se la llevó a la oreja. Su boca formó una O de sorpresa cuando comprobó que su padre no la había engañado y que a través del vacío caparazón sí que se podía escuchar el sonido del mar. Soltó una risita y corrió para colocarla junto a las demás, arriba del gran castillo de arena que estaba construyendo.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver a sus padres reír y conversar animadamente con los Salvatore, unos buenos amigos de la familia quienes les habían invitado a pasar unos días en su casa. Cuando Miranda, su madre, le había dado la noticia, Elena se había puesto muy contenta. Primero porque iba a coger un avión por primera vez en su vida (que a sus seis años de edad no era muy larga) y segundo porque podría pasar quince días en la playa. Y a Elena le encantaba la playa. Lo que ocurría era que como vivían en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Virginia, en Estados Unidos, casi nunca podía ver el mar.  
Los Salvatore también vivían en el mismo pueblo, en Mystic falls, pero el señor Salvatore era italiano y tenía una casa en Cerdeña, por eso se les había ocurrido juntar a las dos familias para pasar las vacaciones. Giuseppe Salvatore y el padre de Elena eran muy amigos, trabajaban juntos y muchas veces quedaban ellos y sus esposas para ir a cenar, allí, en el pueblo. Pero Elena era todavía muy pequeña y nunca había podido asistir, así que no les había conocido hasta entonces. Su madre le había dicho que los había visto en el bautizo de Jeremy, pero en ese momento solo tenía dos años y no se acordaba, por lo que había sido toda una sorpresa para ella descubrir que tenían dos hijos, uno de su edad y otro cuatro años mayor.

Agarró un montón de arena con su pala amarilla y la volcó encima de la torre más alta del castillo, la que no tenía caracolas. Iba a moldear la parte de arriba para que pareciera un castillo de verdad, como el que salía en los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban. Elena estaba muy orgullosa de su creación porque le había llevado muchas horas realizarla y porque tenía absolutamente de todo: un fuerte, un puente, cuatro torres, un edificio central y una gran muralla alrededor.

Se levantó toda decidida para enseñárselo a su papá, quien seguro que se pondría muy contento al ver lo que había hecho ella solita, cuando un balón impactó contra la torre que acababa de construir, desparramando la arena por completo. Acto seguido, unos pies se llevaron la pelota y con ellos, lo que quedaba de castillo. Elena se quedó de pie, con las manitas apretadas en forma de puño, observando como su hermosa obra de arte había quedado destrozada. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué te pasa mocosa?

Elena levantó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como el mar. Apretó los puños aun con más fuerza y sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlas.

- ¡Llorica! - se burló el propietario de aquellos ojos; un chico de diez años que la miraba con una pose de autosuficiencia impropia para su edad. - ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que llorar?

Elena comenzó a sollozar e inmediatamente, su madre y la madre del chico se acercaron a ellos, sujetando cada una a su respectivo hijo.

- ¡Damon! - le gritó la señora Salvatore - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Se ha puesto a llorar ella sola, yo no le he hecho nada!  
- Mi castillo – gimoteó Elena señalando el montón de arena sin forma que tenía delante suyo.  
- ¿Eso era un castillo? ¡Pero si no lo parecía!

El llanto de Elena subió considerablemente el volumen y varias de las personas que estaban en la playa se giraron para observar la escena.

- Está bien, está bien cariño... - Miranda se arrodilló en frente de Elena y le acunó la cara con las manos – deja de llorar, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿porqué no vuelves a construirlo? Damon te ayudará, ¿Verdad que si?  
- ¿Qué? Yo no hago castillos de arena – dijo él muy convencido de su madurez – y menos con mocosas lloricas.  
- ¡Damon basta! - interrumpió la señora Salvatore – o ayudas a Elena a rehacer el castillo o te quedas sin helado. ¡Stefan, ven tu también! - añadió llamando al pequeño de sus hijos. Un chiquillo castaño y de ojos verdes corrió al lado de su madre y se mostró totalmente dispuesto a colaborar. A Elena, los dos hermanos no se le parecían en nada, y no solo físicamente. Stefan era un chico dulce y cariñoso mientras Damon... Damon era un demonio de tamaño reducido.

El mayor de los Salvatore siguió negándose a aceptar el acuerdo, pero en cuanto su padre apareció para zanjar el asunto, acabó sentándose en la arena y agarrando la pala amarilla de Elena para colaborar en la construcción. Pero entonces quiso dirigir él las obras y Elena se volvió a enfadar porque aquel era SU castillo, no el de él.

Elena tuvo que claudicar por orden de sus padres, así que ella y Stefan se encargaron de ir a buscar con sus pequeños cubos la arena mojada de la orilla y llevarla hasta el fuerte. Por si no fuera suficiente humillación tener que recibir órdenes, Damon se dedicó a molestarla todo el rato: Le tiraba de la coleta en la que su madre le había recogido su largo cabello castaño, le ponía la pierna para tirarla al suelo y rebozarla en arena, destrozaba lo que ella había acabado de construir y un largo etcétera que hacía a espaldas de los mayores y de lo que ella no podía quejarse si no quería que la acusaran de chivata.

A Damon no le costó más que aquel incidente con el castillo de arena para convertirse en el enemigo número uno de la dulce y alegre Elena Gilbert. Y siguió haciendo méritos cada uno de los días que permanecieron las dos familias juntas en Cerdeña. Molestarla se volvió su principal hobby y gracias a eso, Elena se pasó prácticamente las dos semanas llorando.

Con el paso de los años la situación no mejoró. Damon siguió fastidiando a Elena siempre que tenía ocasión, y a medida que ellos crecían, también lo hacía la gravedad de sus provocaciones. Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, Damon se convirtió en un chico tan guapo como seguro de si mismo y aquello no hizo más que empeorar la relación entre ambos. Elena se cansó de aguantarle y comenzó a devolverle las burlas. Tanto que para los dos se volvió una costumbre maquinar cual sería la mejor manera de fastidiar al otro. Lo de pasar juntos las vacaciones apenas se había podido repetir un par de años más después de aquel julio de 1996, principalmente porque los adultos temían que sus hijos mayores acabaran matándose entre si.

Cuando Damon terminó el instituto y se marchó a estudiar al extranjero, Elena por fin respiró tranquila. Ya no tendría que vigilar a cada esquina temiendo que él apareciera y la llamara mocosa. Por fin podría caminar por los pasillos del instituto sin miedo de que se riera de su ropa, o de su escaso talento como animadora. Cuando él regresó, ambos habían alcanzado ya la edad adulta y las burlas, los empujones y los insultos, acabaron por transformarse en ignorancia mutua. A veces, cuando se cruzaban, Damon le soltaba alguna impertinencia, pero Elena había aprendido a morderse la lengua y a hacer como si él no existiera. Por otra parte, su padre y el de Damon seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero la relación se había enfriado un poco cuando habían despedido a Grayson de la constructora en la que ambos trabajaban, por lo que las familias no se habían vuelto a juntar.

Elena también debía reconocer que tanto ella como Damon habían cambiado mucho los años que no habían tenido que soportar la presencia del otro. Él se había marchado a estudiar a Inglaterra cuando ella todavía estaba en el instituto y cuando él regreso, fue ella la que se marchó a la universidad (aunque a una bastante más cercana). Con los años, Damon consiguió un puesto en BCO, la constructora en la que su padre trabajaba, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a escalar puestos dentro de la empresa. Aquello aumentó el nivel adquisitivo de los Salvatore considerablemente con el paso de los años y también su prestigio en el pueblo y en el condado entero.

Pero la popularidad tenía sus desventajas. Elena había tenido que frotarse los ojos con incredulidad la primera vez que había visto la fotografía de Damon en las páginas rosas del periódico semanal de Mystic falls. A la siguiente semana había vuelto a sorprenderle, pero a la otra, ya lo tomó como algo normal, y a la otra, todavía más. Al final hasta se convirtió en toda una costumbre rebuscar su fotografía entre las páginas sensacionalistas. Ella y Caroline incluso habían llegado a hacer apuestas sobre quien sería su acompañante de aquella semana. Su fama de mujeriego y vividor había acabado por destruir su reputación, y por rebote la de su familia.

En pleno verano de 2013, la relación entre ambos era inexistente. Elena Gilbert se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 24 años y Damon un crápula de 28. No se evitaban, pero tampoco hacían ningún esfuerzo por encontrarse, ni siquiera para burlarse el uno del otro tal y como habían hecho en el pasado. Sus vidas se habían alejado y dirigido hacia extremos diametralmente opuestos y apenas reparaban el uno en el otro. Especialmente Elena, quien tenía su vida organizada y acababa de terminar biología. Para ella, Damon Salvatore no era más que un recuerdo (no muy agradable) de su infancia y adolescencia.

Lo que ninguno de los dos tenía en cuenta era que el destino es caprichoso y que a veces se empeña en cosas que a nosotros nos parecen imposibles. A sus 24 años recién cumplidos, Elena aprendió que la vida da muchas vueltas, y en una de ellas, el infame Damon Salvatore regresó a su vida de una forma totalmente surrealista e inesperada.

Ese verano de 2013, Elena sintió como una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto acabó de cruzar el espacio que la separaba del juez. Ni siquiera la mano de su madre apretando las suyas logró reconfortarla. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y se encontró con Bonnie y Caroline, que desde uno de los extremos de la habitación la miraban con sonrisas de compasión. Elena sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de madera oscura en la que estaba punto de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando, pero en ese momento ella realmente sentía que estaba a punto de asistir a su propia ejecución. El juez dijo algo que ni siquiera oyó y le ofreció un bolígrafo. Ella lo agarró y entonces se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba violentamente. Por fin reunió el valor suficiente para mirarlo de reojo y su indignación creció todavía más. A su lado, Damon Salvatore, su mayor enemigo durante la infancia y por quien no sentía más que un profundo rencor, firmaba los papeles del registro sin inmutarse, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ni siquiera se le arrugó la manga de su elegante traje y luego, volvió a quedarse quieto, con la mirada fija en un punto muerto de la pared. Elena miró por última vez a su madre y esta le dedicó una última mirada, animándola a que fuera valiente. Elena respiró hondo y firmó.

Cuando hubieron firmado también los testigos, se hizo oficial: Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert, quienes jamás se habían soportado el uno al otro, acababan de casarse.

**Aquí os traigo mi nueva historia. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana. Espero vuestras opiniones, a ver que os parece y si pensáis que debería seguirla. Muchas gracias una vez más! :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Acababa de casarse. Se suponía que el día de su boda debía ser uno de los momentos más importantes y felices en la vida de una mujer. Que debía suponer la unión de dos personas que se amaban y también un día en el que la novia fuera la absoluta protagonista de su particular cuento de hadas. O eso era lo que le habían contado a Elena desde que era una niña. Sin embargo, la cruda realidad distaba bastante de todos aquellos "suponeres". Ni aquel estaba siendo el día más feliz de su vida (más bien todo lo contrario) ni estaba arrodillada en el altar junto a su príncipe azul. De hecho, estaba saliendo de un juzgado minúsculo y con una ventilación espantosa del brazo de un hombre que no le caía ni bien. Y con el que todavía no podía comprender como había sido capaz de casarse.

- Sonríe un poco. Parece que estemos en un funeral. - Le susurró Damon en el oído sin disminuir el paso.

Elena le dirigió una mirada de odio y ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Para que iba a fingir. Todos los presentes sabían que aquella boda era una farsa, o un acuerdo de negocios, como el propio Damon lo había llamado. Sonreír solo haría más humillante la situación. En vez de hacerle caso, se soltó de su brazo y se acercó a sus padres. La boda no tenía demasiados invitados pues habían decidido que dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era celebrar un enlace sencillo en el que solo asistieran los familiares más allegados. Todo, absolutamente todo, desde la elección del restaurante, la organización del banquete, incluso el vestido de novia, había corrido a cargo del novio. Que a fin de cuentas, era el que tenía el dinero. Y quien, sorprendentemente, parecía bastante animado.

- Cariño ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Grayson a Elena con preocupación en la voz mientras entraban en el coche que les llevaría hasta el restaurante.

Elena lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Miranda en cambio suspiró con evidente fastidio ante el comentario de su marido. Sabía que su madre estaba enfadada con él, y que quizá ella también debería estarlo, pero hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía no solucionaría nada. Su padre era el culpable directo de que ella se encontrara en esa situación, pero no podía condenarle por meter la pata. Apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla, Elena cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de como había empezado todo aquel lío desfilaron ante ella como si se tratara de los fotogramas de una película.

_- ¿Qué ocurre papá?_

_Elena cerró la puerta del pequeño despacho que su padre había improvisado en el piso de arriba y avanzó hacia la mesa detrás de la que él la estaba esperando._

_- Siéntate hija._

_Elena asintió y obedeció, sentándose en la silla de madera que él le ofrecía. Tragó saliva y observó al hombre que se frotaba nervioso las sienes. Grayson llevaba días comportándose de forma extraña. Todos lo habían notado, e incluso Jeremy y ella lo habían comentado aquella misma mañana. Tenía cara de cansado, unas ojeras muy exageradas y hasta parecía que le estuvieran saliendo más canas de las habituales. Además, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su despacho, salía y entraba de casa profiriendo maldiciones y desde hacía unas semanas siempre estaba enganchado al teléfono. Algo sucedía y Elena sospechaba que no era nada bueno._

_- Verás... - Grayson se pasó las manos por el cabello – No sé ni como empezar. Elena, las cosas no van bien y necesito tu ayuda._

_- ¿Mi ayuda?_

_Abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante. ¿Que podía hacer precisamente ella por ayudarlo? Siempre la habían mantenido alejada de los problemas familiares, especialmente su padre, quien la había tenido entre algodones desde el mismo día en el que había nacido. _

_- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco intenté montar mi propia constructora con un par de socios?_

_- Claro. Pero papá yo soy de ciencias, no tengo ni idea de negocios... ¿No sería mejor que le contaras a mamá...?_

_- No – la interrumpió - Esto es entre tu y yo. Por favor, escúchame hija. Jamás te pediría algo así en otras circunstancias, pero no me queda otro remedio. Verás, tu sabes que cuando me despidieron del trabajo hace tres años me hundí..._

_Elena lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella estaba ya en la universidad y pasaba casi todo el año fuera de casa, pero Jeremy todavía estaba en el instituto y le había confesado que vivir con sus padres era un calvario. Grayson no había llevado nada bien que lo despidieran después de toda una vida en la empresa y se había deprimido. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y Elena creía que su padre había logrado superarlo._

_- ...pues me volví a ilusionar con este proyecto: el de tener mi propio negocio. Invertí mucho dinero, pedí prestamos... pensé que la cosa funcionaría... pero no fue así. He perdido mucho más dinero del que puedo devolver y me relacioné con gente que no era de fiar. - Grayson se frotó los ojos y suspiró – Ahora quieren de vuelta el dinero que me prestaron y lo quieren ya. Y no lo tengo, Elena._

_Grayson apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Su hija seguía petrificada frente a él, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando._

_- ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?_

_- De mucho. De más de lo que podría conseguir vendiendo esta casa._

_Elena se puso pálida. ¿Pero como se había podido meter en algo así? ¿Desde cuando su dulce y protector padre se metía en negocios turbios?_

_- ¿Cómo has podido? - gritó en cuanto fue capaz de articular una palabra de más de dos sílabas. - ¿De qué tipo de gente estás hablando? Papá por dios no te reconozco... ¿Mamá sabe algo de todo esto?_

_- ¡No! - chilló – ni tu madre ni tu hermano saben nada. Ni tu tampoco deberías haber tenido que saberlo. Yo metí la pata, y se suponía que yo debía solucionar el problema. Pero estoy atado de pies y manos y no se qué hacer ni cómo salir de esta._

_- Papá..._

_- Al final – la interrumpió - no me quedó más remedio que pedir un préstamo. Ante la posibilidad de perder la casa, o peor, de que algo os pasara..._

_Elena sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella ¿Pero es que existía esa posibilidad? La situación debía ser realmente grave entonces._

_- Fui a hablar con los Salvatore._

_Elena arrugó la nariz al escuchar ese apellido. Sabía que su padre y Giuseppe seguían siendo amigos y a decir verdad, a ella tampoco le caía mal Stefan, con quien había ido a clase desde la escuela primaria. Pero no podía evitar relacionar ese nombre con su principal pesadilla durante la infancia: Damon. _

_- Y si, hablé con quien tu te estás imaginando._

_Elena puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto. Giuseppe y Grayson habían trabajado muchos años en la misma empresa constructora, BCO, pero tres años atrás, justo cuando Grayson había sido despedido, se había producido una renovación de personal y habían contratado a gente nueva. Casualmente, Damon Salvatore había estudiado ingeniería industrial durante sus años de exilio en Europa, y casualmente también, acabo metiéndose en la empresa. Así que mientras Giuseppe preparaba su pre-jubilación, Damon había escalado puestos a un ritmo vertiginoso y se rumoreaba que pronto formaría parte de la junta directiva si seguía a ese ritmo. A Elena no le extrañó. Todo lo que tenía de cretino, lo tenía de ambicioso; ya se le notaba cuando era apenas un niño y hacía cualquier cosa para ganar hasta el juego más inocente. Pero Damon Salvatore no tenía nada de altruista ni de generoso y Elena dudaba que sirviera de algo que su padre le pidiera ayuda. Por eso le sorprendieron sus siguientes palabras._

_- Me ha dicho que me ayudará. Que me prestará la mitad del dinero ahora, al menos para que cubra lo justo, y que progresivamente me irá dejando el resto. Y no me ha puesto ninguna presión para que se lo devuelva, siempre y cuando le de mi palabra de que lo haré._

_- Vaya – exclamó Elena – Jamás lo hubiera dicho..._

_- No, yo tampoco. Y como me suponía, tenía trampa._

_- Ya decía yo... no podía ser que no pidiera nada a cambio. - añadió ella resoplando._

_- Efectivamente. Verás... Damon necesita lavar su imagen. Todo el mundo sabe que es un excelente profesional, pero por lo visto, el señor Stevens, el dueño de BCO, es un hombre chapado a la antigua. Damon está desesperado por acceder a la junta directiva pero según él mismo me ha dicho, el señor Stevens no se acaba de decidir porque piensa que su dudosa reputación en el pueblo puede perjudicar las relaciones laborales y arruinar la imagen de la empresa._

_- Pues igual que hizo con la de su familia – murmuró Elena sin poder contenerse – acostándose con toda la población femenina de Mystic falls y alrededores y pasándose las noches de bar en bar y de escándalo en escándalo. Todavía no me explico como puede ser tan buen profesional como dicen._

_- Pues ese es el tema, Elena – resopló – Que necesita aparentar que ha sentado cabeza para ganarse la simpatía del jefe. Y según él, la forma más rápida, eficaz, y no permanente (y son palabras textuales), es el matrimonio. - respiró hondo – así que aprovechando esta desagradable situación, me ha ofrecido su ayuda a cambio de que te cases con él._

_Elena se ahogó y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y por un momento temió que la sangre no volviera a llegarle al cerebro nunca más. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo su padre? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Peor ¿Se había vuelto loco Damon?_

_- ¡Pero si me odia! - gritó en cuanto se recompuso del ataque de tos. - ¡Me desprecia desde que tengo seis años! ¿O es por eso? ¿Quiere tenerme cerca para martirizarme ahora que ya ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra?_

_- Según él es una cuestión de ser práctico – suspiró su padre sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara – Yo necesito un favor y él también. No se que se le debe haber pasado por la cabeza hija, pero no da su brazo a torcer. Dice que o te casas con él, o no me presta el dinero. Hablé con su padre, pero ni tiene semejante cantidad ni piensa hacer nada para que su hijo cambie de opinión. Incluso parecía estar de acuerdo con esa locura de acuerdo. Te prometo que he intentado recurrir a otros conocidos pero nadie quiere ayudarme... Elena, estoy desesperado._

_- No me pienso casar con alguien por conveniencia, ¿Es que hemos retrocedido al siglo doce y no me he dado cuenta? Por el amor de dios... y además, de todos los hombres que existen sobre la faz de la tierra, jamás, nunca, me casaría con Damon Salvatore. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo ha podido pasársete por la cabeza que yo podría aceptar algo así!_

_- Pero no tenemos otra opción... podemos perder la casa, incluso podría pasaros algo... la gente que me reclama el dinero es peligrosa..._

_- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto? Tú te has metido en este lío y soy yo la que tengo que sacarte de él? Estás loco... ¡estáis todos locos!_

- Elena cielo, ya hemos llegado.

Elena volvió al presente de golpe al escuchar la voz de Miranda. Su madre no le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto y justo a su otro lado, en el asiento trasero de aquel taxi, Jeremy miraba incómodo el paisaje mientras le acariciaba disimuladamente la rodilla. Odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, pero no podía recriminárselo porque ella también se la tenía a si misma. Lo cierto era que no sabía si sentirse una heroína por salvar a su familia o una vendida, por renunciar a sus principios casándose por dinero.

Dejó que su madre la arrastrara hasta el interior de un bonito restaurante decorado con motivos marinos. Se habían casado en Mystic falls, obviamente por lo civil, pero Damon había insistido en celebrar el banquete en otro lugar para evitar curiosos. Elena se preguntaba si tenía miedo de que alguna de sus admiradoras irrumpiera en la ceremonía y le asaltara a ella o algo por el estilo. A lo mejor todo habría sido más fácil si una de las _Groupies _de su recien estrenado marido la hubiera apuñalado con unas tijeras de manicura.

- No te tortures más – le dijo Bonnie, quien se había sentado a su lado en la mesa del restaurante – podría haber sido mucho peor ¿no?

- Sí, podrían haberme lanzado a una piscina repleta de pirañas – respondió Elena con sarcasmo.

- Oh vamos – interrumpió Caroline, sentada al otro extremo de la novia – al menos tu marido esta buenísimo.

- Si, eso me consuela muchísimo – Elena puso los ojos en blanco. - Eso suple sin duda su falta de modales, su estupidez y sus intensas ganas de fastidiarme a cada segundo. - añadió con una sonrisa amarga.

- No se puede razonar contigo cuando te pones así – concluyó Caroline tomando un sorbo del vino que acababan de servir.

Elena resopló y se concentró en su plato. Es que no tenía ningunas ganas de razonar. No veía ninguna ventaja en aquella situación y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Y se reafirmó en ello cuando vio a una de las camareras revolotear descaradamente alrededor de Damon. Y no es que él pareciera muy incómodo. Volvió a fijar la vista en la cerámica vacía y esperó a que sirvieran los entrantes. Mientras jugaba distraídamente con el marisco de su plato, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente...

_Después de la charla con su padre y de la locura que acababa de proponerle, Elena decidió que necesitaba una copa. O dos. Así que decidió ir al grill a ver a Matt. Fue hasta allí andando, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo. No quería aceptar la propuesta de Damon, pero tampoco podía evitar preocuparse por la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Y si le sucedía algo a Jeremy? ¿O a su madre? ¿O incluso a ella misma? Miró hacia un lado y otro de la calle y respiró hondo cuando no vio a nadie de aspecto extraño. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que les pasara algo a alguno de los miembros de su familia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido su padre? Toda la admiración que siempre había sentido por él se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos y la decepción que sentía hacía que le doliera el corazón. Entró en el Grill y se dirigió directamente a la barra. Matt, el camarero y también uno de sus mejores amigos, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ella le pidió un whisky con cola y él se lo sirvió._

_- Vaya, vaya..._

_A Elena se le atragantó el whisky cuando escuchó su voz. Debía haber imaginado que estaría allí. Por dios, si el Grill era su segunda casa. Gruñó con fastidio._

_- Lárgate Salvatore – murmuró sin ni siquiera girarse._

_- ¿Ya? Pero si todavía estamos dentro del horario infantil. Déjame que adivine... Tu padre ya ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad?_

_Elena se giró para mirarlo y lo encontró a menos distancia de la que esperaba, con un codo apoyado en la barra y su habitual sonrisa de medio lado. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero, unos vaqueros negros y el cabello oscuro revuelto. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en ella, esperando alguna respuesta._

_- Sí. Y estoy emborrachándome para intentar olvidarlo. ¿Te puedes largar ya?_

_- Tssst – murmuró Damon agarrando un taburete y sentándose a su lado – Esa no es forma de tratar a tu futuro marido._

_- Estás completamente loco si piensas que voy a aceptar._

_- ¿Porqué? Piénsalo bien, es un trato justo para ambas partes. Vosotros ganáis, yo gano. Es perfecto._

_Elena levantó una ceja con escepticismo. Era la primera vez que compartían una conversación de más de dos insultos desde hacía años. Últimamente solían ignorarse directamente. _

_- Es que te odio._

_- Eso no es inconveniente – Hizo un gesto con el brazo para restarle importancia – será solo de cara a los demás. Firmamos un papel, fingimos en un par de reuniones sociales, mi jefe piensa que me he vuelto un hombre responsable y he dejado la mala vida, los clientes dejan de odiarme porque creen que ya no tendré interés en acostarme con sus esposas, asciendo y listo. Nos divorciamos de mutuo acuerdo y se acabó. Ni siquiera tendremos que hablarnos más de lo estrictamente necesario._

_- ¿Pero tu te crees que estamos en la época medieval?_

_- No, precisamente ahí está la gracia, que no lo estamos y podremos divorciarnos. Solo serán seis meses, y no a tiempo completo. Vamos mocosa, ¿Donde vais a encontrar a otro que os quiera prestar semejante cantidad de dinero? Ya te lo digo yo: En ningún sitio._

_- Primero, no me llames así, y segundo, tu y yo no nos soportamos. No nos hemos aguantado nunca. Y no creo que pudiéramos fingir que nos queremos. Nadie se lo creería._

_- Claro que podemos fingir. Además, todo el mundo sabe también que nos conocemos desde hace años y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la delgada linea entre el amor y el odio. - añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco - Solo necesito seis meses, en ese plazo anunciarán la nueva junta directiva y necesito estar ahí. Los problemas de tu padre me han venido estupendamente._

_Él sonrió y ella tuvo ganas de abofetearle._

_- Jamás me casaré por conveniencia, Damon. Me parece algo retrógrado y... de mal gusto. Sería tirar todos mis principios a la basura. Además si quieres casarte, pídeselo a cualquiera. Todas las mujeres solteras de este pueblo aceptarían. Incluso algunas casadas accederían a divorciarse por ti. Y justamente vas a decírselo a la que también sabes que nunca aceptará._

_- Nunca digas nunca mocosa. Además, ahí está la gracia. Yo no me quiero casar de verdad. Quiero algo temporal y estrictamente profesional. La mayoría de mujeres acabarían pidiéndome más de lo que yo puedo darles y sería un fastidio. Además, a ti ya te conozco y ya se que no me soportas, si me casara con una desconocida tendría que tomarme la molestia de fingir que soy simpático._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? - añadió ella atónita - ¿Es que para ti el matrimonio no vale nada?_

_- No es más que un papel – se encogió de hombros – Mira, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Te doy una semana para que te decidas, piensa que esto no va sobre mi, sino sobre cómo tu padre está con la mierda hasta el cuello. Cuando entres en razón, ya sabes donde encontrarme._

_Elena vio como se iba detrás de una rubia de metro ochenta que se contoneaba exageradamente y ella se quedó ahí parada como una tonta. Apretó los puños y tuvo ganas de gritar. La situación la estaba intoxicando más que el alcohol. Pagó su copa y salió del bar, a ver si le daba un poco el aire. Sobre sus hombros tenía el peso de sentirse responsable si algo sucedía. No sabía de cuanto dinero hablaban, pero sospechaba que era una cantidad demasiado exagerada como para pedir un préstamo a un banco. Y sospechaba también que Damon no se equivocaba en el hecho de que nadie más se lo dejaría. Pero casarse por conveniencia le parecía sucio e indigno, y mataba de un plumazo todas sus fantasías románticas. _

Y ahí estaban sus fantasías románticas, pensó Elena mientras engullía de un trago el contenido de su copa, tiradas por el retrete. Por suerte, los invitados parecían haberse animado un poco y habían empezado a conversar entre si, lo que hacía la situación un poco menos deprimente. Cuando terminaron de comer, con pastel de tres pisos incluido, el dueño del restaurante quiso hacerles un regalo que Elena estuvo a punto de rechazar justo en el momento en el que Damon lo aceptó con una enorme sonrisa. Inmediatamente, los camareros despejaron las mesas y montaron un improvisado salón de baile, con música y todo. Cómo era lo que correspondía en esas situaciones, Damon se levantó y se acercó a la novia para sacarla a bailar. Ella miró su mano extendida durante unos segundos como si se hubiera vuelto loco hasta que él se cansó, la agarró del brazo y la sacó obligada hacia la pista de baile. Una balada que Elena no conocía empezó a resonar en la estancia y los demás invitados se unieron a ellos en la pista.

- Esto no era necesario – refunfuñó Elena siendo muy consciente de la mano de él en su cadera. - Somos solo diez personas, no tiene sentido todo esto. Ni siquiera tenía sentido montar un banquete.

- Deja de quejarte – replicó él - ¿Porqué no dejas de gruñir? Ya está hecho, no puedes retroceder en el tiempo. Así que relájate y disfruta, a fin de cuentas lo he pagado todo yo.

- Tu eres el que me ha comprado – incluso a ella le dolieron aquellas palabras. Notó como Damon se detenía y la miraba a los ojos.

- Hicimos un trato, yo no te puse una pistola en la sien para que aceptaras. Así que deja de hacerte la víctima de una puta vez y asume tus circunstancias como la mujer adulta que se supone que eres.

Elena rechinó los dientes y apretó la mano de él con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aquello jamás funcionaría, ni siquiera durante los seis meses que se suponía que debía durar. A leguas se veía que los recién casados no se aguantaban.

Mientras Damon la hacía girar, los ojos de Elena repararon en Grayson. Miranda estaba a su lado, visiblemente enfadada con él, pero su padre solo tenía ojos para ella, para su niña. A un lateral de la silla en la que estaba sentado, descansaba su aparatosa muleta y Elena respiró hondo. Después de todo, su conciencia le decía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era lo importante. Notó como la mano de Damon se ceñía más en su cintura al notar como ella se desconcentraba del baile. Y entonces, volvió a recordar...

_Al final solo había bebido un par de copas. La presencia de Damon en el Grill le había arruinado el desahogue. Pero se le había hecho tarde sin darse cuenta, así que Matt, que siempre era un cielo con ella, se ofreció a llevarla a casa en cuanto terminara su turno. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el coche de Matt se detuvo frente al camino principal de la casa de los Gilbert._

_- Muchas gracias por traerme – sonrió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_- No tienes que agradecerme nada, no iba a dejar que caminaras sola por ahí a esas horas y lo sabes. - sonrió él de vuelta._

_De repente, un movimiento sospechoso entre los arbustos que rodeaban la propiedad llamó la atención de Elena._

_- ¿Has oído eso?_

_Cuando Matt asintió, ambos decidieron ir a ver qué sucedía. Se agarró a la mano de su amigo, asustada, y bordearon el jardín porque el ruido parecía venir de la parte trasera. Con cuidado, Matt se colocó delante de ella y rodearon la casa. El chico tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esconderse junto a Elena tras un arbusto y taparle la boca con una mano para que no gritara al ver a un par de tipos moverse en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, debieron hacer ruido, porque vieron como uno de los hombres miraba hacia un lado y otro y daba la orden a los demás para que se fueran._

_- ¡Papá!_

_Cuando los hombres se hubieron marchado, Matt soltó a Elena y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar en el que estos habían estado. El mismo en el que Grayson yacía en el suelo, lleno de golpes y semi-inconsciente. Elena se arrodilló a su lado y Matt se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia. Los gritos de Elena alertaron a Miranda, que bajó corriendo y salió al jardín en camisón y zapatillas. _

_- ¿Pero qué ha pasado papá? - sollozó Elena mientras intentaba levantarlo._

_- ¿Os han hecho algo? Me dijeron que iban a entrar en casa... ¿Estáis bien?_

_- Sí papá, estamos bien, tranquilo._

_Grayson se relajó y dejó que lo cuidaran y le limpiaran un poco las heridas mientras esperaban a la ambulancia. Miranda se fue con él, y Matt se ofreció a llevar a Elena y a Jeremy hasta el hospital. Durante el trayecto, Elena no pudo parar de llorar. Sabía a qué había venido aquella paliza, si ataba cabos, su padre le había advertido que podía pasar algo así. Y no quería siquiera imaginar qué habría podido pasar si Matt y ella no hubieran llegado a tiempo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_- Pero qué has hecho, papá – susurró._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Matt mirándola de reojo mientras conducía. - Elena, tu padre va a estar bien, hay que avisar a la policía, pero estará bien, no llores más._

_Pero Elena no podía parar. No solo por su padre, sabía que él se pondría bien esta vez, pero ¿Y si esos hombres volvían? Era evidente que aquello tenía que ver con las amenazas que él le había dicho horas antes. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad pensando una solución rápida para su problema, pero no la encontraba. La única imagen que se dibujaba una y otra vez en su retina era la de cierto Salvatore. Y por mucho que aborreciera la idea de aceptar su propuesta, empezaba a pensar que no le quedaba otra opción. _

- No volverán a hacerle nada – susurró Damon en su oído como si le hubiera leído la mente. Elena se sobresaltó, porque no se esperaba ser tan transparente. - Haremos la transferencia mañana y yo mismo me encargaré de protegerle. Yo cumplo mis promesas, Gilbert, tu deberías cumplir las tuyas y al menos fingir que estás un poquito contenta.

Elena volvió a apretar los dientes. ¿Cómo podía ser amable y dulce al empezar la frase y terminarla siendo un auténtico cretino?

- Cuando regresemos a Mystic falls fingiré. Ese es el trato ¿no? Fingiré delante de tu jefe y de tus compañeros de trabajo. Lo que sigo sin entender es porqué hemos tenido que casarnos de verdad. Habría sido suficiente con fingir también la boda.

- Oh vamos mocosa, pensaba que eras más inteligente – añadió él inclinándola hacia el suelo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y a él sonrió de medio lado. - Si sigues haciendo eso con los ojos acabaras quedándote vizca. Verás, puede que yo sea el mejor ingeniero del BCO, pero igual que yo quiero ascender, hay muchos otros que también quieren. En cuanto vean que me he casado de repente sospecharán, porque todo el mundo conoce mi reputación. - añadió con orgullo - E investigarán. Así que cuanto más creíble sea todo, mucho mejor. Ya lo entenderás cuando conozcas mejor mi mundo.

Elena se quedó confundida. ¿Su mundo? Ella no tenía ningún interés en mezclarse con gente de dinero y tampoco quería descubrir a que se refería con que sus competidores le investigarían. Sonaba a mafia, y ya había tenido bastante con lo de su padre. Además seguía maravillándola la capacidad que tenía él de hablar de todo aquello con tanta tranquilidad. Era como si hubiera planeado su propia boda toda la vida. ¿Qué habría hecho si ellos no se hubieran encontrado en aquella situación tan precaria? Elena supuso que entonces habría comprado a otra esposa, o peor, habría encontrado la manera de convencerla a ella igualmente.

En cuanto terminó la canción, huyó de él como si quemara, y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, en la mesa. Quizá había hecho lo correcto para proteger a su familia pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Cerró los ojos y se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que solo serían seis meses. Seis meses, y su vida volvería a la normalidad. O eso, es lo que ella pensaba...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Dieron por finalizado el convite una vez se hizo de noche, retirándose cada uno a su respectiva casa a descansar después de aquel día de locos. Elena había intentado oponerse a dormir en la mansión Salvatore, pero al final había acabado claudicando porque sabía que no le quedaba más remedio; cuando antes se acostumbrara a aquella situación tan extraña, mucho mejor.

Pisó la mansión Salvatore por primera vez rodeada de oscuridad, pero eso no le impidió apreciar los impresionantes detalles que tenía aquel lugar y lo imponente que parecía para una chica de clase algo más humilde como ella. A los Gilbert no les faltaba dinero, pero jamás habían llegado a tener el poder adquisitivo de los Salvatore, especialmente después de que Damon empezara a triunfar en los negocios y a generar ingresos desorbitados.

Fue precisamente Damon el que la empujó por el codo al ver que se quedaba en la entrada, dudando, y casi la arrastró por el recibidor. El interior no tenía mucho que envidiar a la fachada, pensó Elena mientras echaba un vistazo rápido.

Como si fueran recién casados de verdad y quisieran darles su espacio, Giuseppe y Stefan se disculparon con excusas y les dejaron solos. Sin embargo, Damon se encargó rápidamente de recordar que su matrimonio era una farsa: ¿En que otras circunstancias el novio abandonaría a la novia la misma noche de bodas?

- ¿Cómo que te tienes que ir? ¿Ahora?

- Sí. Me han dado el día libre con esto de la boda y dejé un par de cosas pendientes en la oficina.

- Pero es de noche...

- Vete acostumbrando – se encogió él de hombros – ya te lo dije, que afortunadamente para ti, no tendrías que verme demasiado. ¿O es que querías estrenar nuestro matrimonio? - Se acercó a ella con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa pícara. Elena le dio un empujón a modo de respuesta.

- Capullo.

- Bueno no te preocupes – la ignoró – entre hoy y mañana espero terminar este asunto que tengo urgente y podré estar por ti todo lo que tu quieras. - sonrió burlándose - Me han dado diez días de vacaciones porque como hemos decidido no tener luna de miel, han querido hacerme ese regalo, para que al menos podamos estar juntos – añadió él en un tono teatral.

¿Diez días libres? ¿Eso suponía que tendría que aguantarlo dos semanas a tiempo completo? Elena estuvo a punto de santiguarse a pesar de no ser creyente. Que dios la ayudara.

- ¿Tengo que estar aquí todo el tiempo? - preguntó Elena arrastrando su enorme maleta. - Los días que tu no estés ¿Puedo volver a casa?

- Puedes volver siempre que quieras.- respondió él molesto – esto no es una cárcel, Elena. Siempre que seas discreta, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. - Ella asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila. - Vuelve a primera hora de la mañana y márchate tarde por la noche, yo mismo puedo acompañarte, o Stefan si está en casa, pero procura que no te vean entrar y salir. Cuanto menos gente sospeche de que aquí pasa algo raro, mejor.

Elena volvió a asentir y soltó la maleta al ver que él se la agarraba y la subía escaleras arriba. Como no conocía la casa, lo siguió hasta que se detuvieron delante de una puerta.

- Esta es tu habitación. Está al lado de la mía – levantó las cejas provocativamente – si cambias de opinión sobre la noche de bodas, regresaré de madrugada.

- ¿Al lado de la tuya? Te gusta torturarme, ¿no?

- Me encanta – sonrió enseñándole su perfecta dentadura.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco. Cómo podía ser tan... tan...

- Bueno, tengo que irme, así que no te molestaré más por hoy. Pero ten en cuenta que mañana tendremos nuestra primera cena de empresa. Es tradición celebrar una cena en honor del empleado que acaba de casarse y de su mujer, así que nos ha tocado. Pero no te preocupes porque no tienes que encargarte de nada, solo de sonreír.

- Pero... ¿Tan pronto? - dijo desconcertada. Sabía que se había casado exclusivamente para eso, pero se había preparado mentalmente todavía para fingir delante de desconocidos.

- Claro, así anunciaremos públicamente nuestro matrimonio. Los primeros días serán los peores, luego nos dejarán en paz. A la cena asistirán principalmente los altos mandos de la empresa con lo que tampoco será muy multitudinaria. Sobrevivirás.

Y con eso, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Elena apretó los puños y soltó un gritito de frustración, pero se recompuso y alargó un brazo para girar el pomo de su nueva habitación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto que Damon le había indicado, pero al verla, dio un paso atrás y miró en otra dirección. Tenía que haberse confundido.

- ¡Vaya, estás aquí!

Agradecida de encontrarse con alguien a quien preguntar, Elena se giró y le sonrió a Giuseppe. Pero el hombre no se conformó con ello y se adelantó para darle un abrazo. A Elena, Giuseppe siempre le había caído bien, pero últimamente la desconcertaba. No solo se había mostrado totalmente a favor de la locura de plan de Damon sino que actuaba como si todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Hasta le había dado la bienvenida a la familia después de la boda. Ella le había recordado que todo era una farsa pero él había seguido a la suya, como si sus palabras no tuvieran ninguna importancia. Empezaba a creer que en aquella casa estaban todos locos.

- No me puedo creer que Damon te haya dejado sola esta noche. Está obsesionado con el trabajo – sacudió la cabeza disconforme - Al menos ya veo que te ha enseñado tu habitación. Este hijo mío, a quien se le ocurre...

- ¿Esta es mi habitación? - lo interrumpió.

Elena volvió a asomarse en la habitación de la que acababa de salir y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba frente a un espejismo.

- Claro hija, disfrútala. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré en el piso de abajo.

Ella ni siquiera le respondió porque estaba demasiado aturdida. Esperaba que hubieran adecuado un cuarto de invitados para ella, por supuesto, pero no se imaginaba algo así. No solo era una habitación enorme, sino que estaba cuidada hasta el último detalle. No parecía el cuarto de alguien que iba a usarlo de forma puntual.

La cama era enorme, cubierta de una sábana de color turquesa y varias almohadas estampadas con movidos del mismo tono. ¿Cómo había podido adivinar Damon que era su color favorito? Frunció el ceño cuando vio la cantidad de productos de belleza que había encima de un precioso tocador de estilo francés. Y no solo eso, debajo, había por lo menos diez pares de zapatos. Todavía alterada, abrió el enorme armario que ocupaba uno de los lados de la estancia y casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al descubrir que estaba a rebosar de ropa. Y de marca. Pasó las manos por las maravillosas telas y descubrió que allí había de todo, desde vestidos de fiesta a ropa de deporte. Se alejó del armario y abrió los cajones de la cómoda que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Por supuesto, también estaba llena de lencería y ropa interior.

Elena soltó su maleta allí mismo y echó a correr. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello? La situación había pasado de vergonzosa a humillante. Ya no tenía ningún debate interno, directamente, se sentía una una puta de lujo. ¿Es que Damon también pensaba peinarla y maquillarla a su gusto? Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, fruto del agobio y siguió corriendo hasta que chocó de bruces contra alguien.

- ¡Cuidado!

Elena se disculpó ante la mujer joven que le sonreía amablemente. Al ver que ella no hacía ningún movimiento por apartarse, intentó esquivarla, pero entonces aquella desconocida la agarró del brazo.

- Tu debes de ser la novia. Yo soy Jenna, encantada. Damon me ha pedido que te eche una mano con lo que necesites.

- ¡Oh por dios! - gritó Elena levantando las manos hacia el cielo - ¿También me ha puesto una doncella? ¿Donde están los cantos medievales?

Jenna la miró intrigada. No entendía nada de lo que decía aquella muchacha, pero Damon la había contratado para atenderla y eso pensaba hacer. Ella y Damon eran buenos amigos, y le debía una... así que no pensaba fallarle, por mucho que aquella niña se pusiera difícil.

- Quien demonios se cree que es... - siguió refunfuñando Elena - ¿Que pretende recordarme a cada segundo que él es quien tiene el dinero? ¿Que soy de su propiedad? No soy un jarrón decorativo... - siguió Elena replicando entre dientes.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No...¡Si!...bueno, no lo se – resopló nerviosa – me vuelvo a mi casa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer la maleta?

Elena la miró sin saber que decir, demasiado consternada como para responder.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! - chilló justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

Literalmente, corrió hasta casa de sus padres. Correr la ayudaba a liberar tensiones, y en aquel momento tenía muchas que liberar. Cuando llegó a su destino, era casi de madrugada, pero no le importó. Abrió con su llave y ni siquiera se molestó en no hacer ruido. Subió directamente a su habitación y dio un portazo. Se echó sobre su cama y abrazó el osito que le había acompañado desde niña, escondiendo su cabeza entre el suave peluche.

- Cariño ¿Puedo pasar?

Elena no contestó a la pregunta de su madre porque sabía que ella no esperaba respuesta. Miranda entró y se acercó a la cama.

- Te está sobrepasando todo esto ¿Verdad?

Elena levantó la cabeza. Con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, asintió y se abrazó al regazo de su madre como una niña asustada. Ella le acarició el cabello con suavidad, como tantas veces había hecho cuando todavía era pequeña

- ¿Dónde está Damon?

- Trabajando. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí a dormir?

- Claro, pero no entiendo bien este matrimonio vuestro.

- Yo tampoco. Ese es el problema - confesó sintiendo que le escocía la garganta de nuevo por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Jamás perdonaré a tu padre... siento decirlo, porque sigue siendo tu padre, pero lo que ha hecho...

- No le culpes a él. Yo acepte y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Damon lo tenía todo tan bien planeado que a veces pienso que hubiera acabado encontrado otra excusa para obligarme a casarme con él si papá no se hubiera arruinado. Lo que no entiendo es porqué a mi. Se supone que soy la persona que más detesta en este mundo.

- No lo se cariño, quizá no te odia tanto después de todo. Además, tu eres maravillosa, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por atraparte – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Eso lo dices tu, que eres mi madre, pero él no piensa así. Por eso no comprendo... se que quiere ascender y todo eso pero... ¿no podía habernos pedido otra cosa a cambio? Cínico ambicioso - escupió con desprecio.

- Elena, no es algo tan terrible. Entiendo que no es demasiado ético, pero tampoco es que te haya pedido que cometas un crimen por él. Además es algo temporal.

- Pero no entiendo porqué yo, mamá. Me saca de quicio y ni siquiera llevamos un día casados.

- Seguro que vas aprendiendo a soportarle con el tiempo, cariño. Deja de angustiarte y de llorar.

Elena asintió e intentó recomponerse. La verdad era que no sabía porqué lloraba tanto. Quizá porque era la primera vez que hacía algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer, y esa sensación de sentirse obligada era lo que le provocaba ese horrible nudo en el pecho. Pero su madre tenía razón, Damon podría haber pedido algo mucho peor a cambio y tenía que reconocer que les había sacado de un buen lío. Pero eso seguía sin compensar que fuera un imbécil.

- Pero es que no sabes lo mejor - Elena se incorporó de golpe al recordar el último incidente - Me ha preparado una habitación preciosa. Y me ha comprado un armario lleno de ropa. ¿Qué pretende decirme con eso? ¡Como si yo fuera una muerta de hambre! ¡Como si yo no tuviera gusto para vestir! Supongo que necesita recordarme que como ha comprado una esposa, tiene que ir cómo a él se le antoje...

- Elena – la interrumpió Miranda – ¿no crees que estás exagerando? A lo mejor lo único que quiere es que te sientas cómoda.

- ¿Comprándome? - replicó indignada.

Miranda se encogió de hombros y prefirió no decir nada más. Siguió acariciando la cabeza de su hija hasta que ella se calmó y finalmente se quedó dormida. Porque cuando Elena se ponía así, todo el mundo sabía que era mucho mejor no perder el tiempo intentando razonar con ella.

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente cuando un Damon furioso aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Elena. Como la noche anterior a la boda apenas había podido conciliar el sueño, Elena había dormido toda la noche del tirón y sus padres no habían querido molestarla. Al escuchar los gritos al otro lado de la puerta, se despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que su madre debió ponerle el pijama al quedarse dormida. Un minúsculo pijama que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- ¡Espera! - gritó. Pero fue inútil, Damon ya estaba dentro de la habitación - ¡Maldita sea te dije que te esperaras! - replicó ella cubriéndose con una toalla que encontró colgada cerca de la puerta.

- No creo que viera nada que no haya visto ya – replicó él tan tranquilo - ¿Se puede saber porqué Jenna me ha contado que has salido corriendo como una loca? ¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta tu habitación? ¿Y porqué estás semi-desnuda, por cierto? - añadió recorriendo sin disimulo su cuerpo con los ojos. Elena sintió como si sus penetrantes ojos azules pudieran atravesar el tejido de la toalla y la apretó más contra su pecho, incómoda.

- Estoy semi-desnuda porque estaba durmiendo y … ¿Cómo no me va a gustar mi habitación? - replicó intentando vestirse sin soltar la toalla. Consiguió ponerse una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts – Si parece de película.

A Elena le pareció ver una chispa de alivio en los ojos de Damon, lo que la dejó algo confusa.

- ¿Qué pretendes decirme con todos esos regalos Damon? No voy a olvidarme de que tu tienes el dinero, y de que por tanto tu mandas, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa.

Damon abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¡Ni siquiera había pensado que se te podría ocurrir algo así! - se defendió él – ¿De verdad eres tan retorcida? Sólo quería que estuvieras cómoda...

- ¿Haciéndome sentir una puta cara?

Damon apretó los puños con rabia y Elena supo que le había hecho perder la paciencia.

- ¡Basta ya de tonterías Elena! ¡Tú aceptaste la boda! ¿Tan terrible te parece la idea de casarte conmigo? Deja de encontrarle pegas a todo, solo quería que te sintieras bien... ¡mierda! - añadió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Elena se dio la vuelta para impedir que él viera como tenía que morderse el labio para que las lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se acordó inmediatamente de una tarde, en el instituto, cuando ella se cayó al realizar una acrobacia con el equipo de animadoras. Se había hecho un daño terrible en el trasero y todo el mundo se rió de ella. Intentando huir de las burlas, se refugió en la enfermería y entonces apareció. Elena estaba convencida de que la había seguido para burlarse de ella y cuando se giró y él hizo un comentario gracioso sobre el incidente, ella le dio un empujón y salió corriendo. Deseaba hacer exactamente lo mismo en ese momento, así que lo intentó, pero él le agarró de las muñecas antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.

- ¿Y si me he arrepentido de esto? ¿Y si no cumplo mi parte del trato? - atacó ella al ver que él no le soltaba - Ya nos has pagado una parte. Podemos conseguir la otra con tiempo...

Eso logró que Damon le soltara las muñecas y la mirara con una expresión inescrutable. Elena sabía que no era justo hacerle eso. También que seguir con él era la mejor garantía para librarse de los mafiosos que amenazaban a su padre. Pero igual que le ocurría cuando era pequeña, sentía la necesidad de provocarlo y llevarlo al extremo porque estaba muy frustrada y muy enfadada con la situación. Y supo que en ese momento había conseguido su objetivo cuando él no le contestó. Solo se dio media vuelta.

- Me voy a casa. Esperaré cinco minutos en el coche, si no vienes, atente a las consecuencias.

Elena quiso volver a soltarle algo hiriente, pero estaba psicológicamente agotada. Esperó exactamente cinco minutos, y justo cuando él iba a arrancar el motor de su viejo camaro, ella apareció y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto sin decir una palabra. Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

Era de esperar que su matrimonio fuera difícil. Ambos hubieran mentido si hubieran dicho que les sorprendía su incapacidad de comunicarse como dos personas civilizadas y adultas. Habían tenido ese mismo problema desde el momento en el que se habían conocido. Sin embargo, Damon guardaba la esperanza de que Elena fuera dándole la oportunidad de conocerlo con el tiempo por lo que no esperaba que ella se comportara como una niña enfuruñada antes siquiera de que empezaran a vivir juntos. Entendía que no estuviera contenta con la situación, enfadada con su padre incluso, pero no tenía ningun derecho a descargar su frustración con él con esas rabietas injustificadas y menos que lo acusara de todo lo que acababa de acusarle solo porque él había intentado que se sintiera lo mejor posible. Le resultaba muy irónico, después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho decorando la habitación y comprándole ropa.

Cuando pisaron la mansión de nuevo, Jenna era la única que estaba en casa. Damon le sonrió a su vieja amiga y dejó que esta le diera un beso en la mejilla. Elena observó la escena de reojo y con los brazos cruzados, como una niña que promete que no volverá a respirar hasta que le concedan un capricho. Jenna se ofreció a ayudar a la recién casada a instalarse y Damon se lo agradeció sinceramente. Su relación se remontaba a varios años atrás y Jenna solo era un poco mayor que él, por lo que desde el primer momento había sido como una hermana para él y lo había ayudado mucho aunque pareciera que había sido al contrario. Al casarse, se le había ocurrido que Jenna podía ser un buen apoyo para Elena, además de una ayuda para él y como sabía que ella necesitaba el dinero, sabía que no iba a poder rechazar su oferta.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron buena parte de la mañana deshaciendo maletas e instalando a Elena en su nuevo hogar temporal. Jenna tuvo que aguantar el mal humor de Elena, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mostrarse amable, pero lo hizo pacientemente y con una sonrisa. Había algo en aquella niña rebelde y cabezota que le recordaba a ella misma años atrás y sentía la necesidad incluso maternal de protegerla. Si ella hubiera tenido a alguien que le aconsejara en su momento quizá las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, así que no le importaba hacerse la pesada, porque sabía que en el fondo aquella chica se sentía muy perdida y necesitaba un apoyo. Aquella actitud irracional no era más que una rabieta. Jenna no sabía qué ocurría, pero no había que ser demasiado listo para ver que las cosas no andaban bien entre los recién casados y eso no era algo normal en esas circunstancias. Por no hablar de que jamás hubiera imaginado que Damon pudiera casarse algún día. Así que secretamente, Jenna no iba muy desencaminada con sus teorías: o le había convenido casarse o esa chiquilla estaba embarazada. Jenna decidió que tarde o temprano acabaría descubriendo cual era la opción correcta.

- Damon me ha dicho que te eche una mano para escoger el vestido que te pondrás esta noche. - Se acercó al enorme armario y rebuscó en su interior hasta sacar tres perchas – Aquí están.

Estiró sobre la cama tres hermosos vestidos de fiesta, de aspecto elegante pero algo desenfadado. Elena abrió mucho los ojos al contemplarlos y luego miró a Jenna.

- Me ha dicho que elijas el que más te guste.

Y entonces a Elena se le pasó el shock inicial y volvió a su enfado. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una butaca cercana a la cama.

- Que elija él, que es al que le interesa que luzca bien a su lado. Si pudiera, iría en bragas para fastidiarlo.

Jenna suspiró y se sentó en el lado de la cama más cercano a donde estaba la chica. Una de sus mayores virtudes era ser paciente, pero esa cabezonería injustificada estaba empezando a desesperarla incluso a ella.

- Elena, no se que ha pasado entre vosotros y no estoy aquí para meterme en eso, pero poniéndote así no ganas nada.

- Sí que gano. Me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Provocándole?

- Yo no provoco a nadie. Es él el que se empeña en comprarme con ropa cara. Yo no necesito su limosna.

- Eres su mujer, solo está intentando darte lo mejor... - Elena soltó una carcajada amarga. - Bueno basta ya – se cuadró Jenna al fin poniéndose en pie. - Me he cansado de tanta tontería, a mi me han contratado para echarte una mano y hoy tengo que vestirte y peinarte para la cena a la que tendrás que asistir en dos horas. Y lo voy a hacer, por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges.

Elena entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de decirle que tendría que ser por las malas, pero estaba tan agotada de estar enfadada con el mundo, que acabó accediendo, a pesar de no mostrarse muy entusiasta. Dejó que Jenna escogiera para ella un vestido azul oscuro ajustado de una sola manga y al verse en el espejo tuvo que reconocer que había sido una buena elección. La maquilló en tonos tierra muy sutiles y le dejó el cabello liso y suelto sobre los hombros. No estaba excesivamente arreglada pero estaba muy guapa. Al ver reflejada en el espejo la sonrisa de Jenna, quien acababa de abrocharle la cremallera trasera del vestido, Elena se mordió el labio inferior.

- Lo siento... - se giró hasta tenerla de cara y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida – se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada y me he portado fatal contigo. Agradezco que estés aquí, es solo que todo esto me sobrepasa...

- No te preocupes – Jenna le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad – te entiendo. Ya te acostumbrarás al cambio.

Elena asintió no demasiado convencida, pero tampoco quería darle muchos más detalles. Aunque la mujer se hubiera portado estupendamente con ella, era amiga de Damon y no sabía que tipo de relación la unía a él. Tenía que reconocer que la había sorprendido el cariño con el que él la había saludado. Jamás lo había visto comportarse de un modo tan dulce, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera capaz.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado mentalmente, un Damon vestido de traje abrió la puerta de la habitación sin molestarse en llamar y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás lista ya?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sintió bien al ver como él enmudecía al verla. No es que quisiera impresionarlo, lo que pensara de ella le daba exactamente igual, pero sintió una agradable sensación de triunfo al darse cuenta de que él la estaba devorando con la mirada.

- Vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir, adornado con una sonrisa pícara. - buen trabajo Jenna.

¿Jenna? Elena se indignó. ¿Cómo que Jenna? ¿Y ella no contaba o qué?

- El mérito ha sido de la materia prima – respondió Jenna conduciendo a Elena hasta su marido. - Venga, iros ya, o llegareis tarde.

Damon asintió y caminó hacia el piso de abajo con Elena siguiéndole sin decir nada. Tampoco le hubiera costado nada decirle que estaba guapa, pensó Elena indignada mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Era un cretino, concluyó abrochándose el cinturón. Y como le ocurría últimamente siempre con todo lo que tenía que ver con Damon Salvatore, este volvió a desconcertarla con un gesto que no se esperaba. Antes de arrancar el motor, se giró hacia el asiento trasero de su camaro y cogió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo granate. Elena se quedó muda cuando él la abrió y vio un precioso anillo de brillantes.

- Que... ¿Que es esto? - tartamudeó mientras él sacaba la joya de la cajita y se la ponía en un dedo.

- Esto es el adorno que faltaba para hacer la historia creible – añadió él mirándola a los ojos. - Ni siquiera nos habíamos acordado de los anillos. - Levantó su propia mano derecha y le mostró que él también se había colocado uno en el mismo dedo. Sin embargo, el de él era mucho más sencillo y Elena no tenía ninguna duda de que no le había costado tanto dinero como el que acababa de regalarle a ella.

- Damon esto es muy caro...

- Eres mi esposa y quiero que lo lleves.

- Pero...

- Y quítate de la cabeza esa idea absurda de que te estoy comprando para exhibirte – escupió él apretando las manos sobre el volante. Aquellas acusaciones seguían pinchándole como agujas. - Solo pretendía que llevarás mejor una situación que es claramente incómoda para ti. Lo único que quiero es que crean que he sentado la cabeza, si tu quieres asistir a las cenas con vaqueros y zapatillas me importa una mierda, no pretendo moldearte ni presentarte como un trofeo. Ni mucho menos recordarte que eres de mi propiedad. Eso que te quede claro.

Las miradas de ambos siguieron clavadas la una en la otra y fue Elena la que tragó saliva y la desvió al fin. Aquellas palabras la afectaron más de lo que quiso admitirse a si misma. Puede que le hubiera juzgado mal después de todo, pero tenía sus motivos para desconfiar de él y no pensaba disculparse. Al menos pensaba conservar su orgullo.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurante en el que iban a cenar, Elena jugó con su nueva sortija. Era realmente preciosa. Ni siquiera en sus fantasías más románticas habría soñado con que le regalaran algo así. Era una lástima que fuera solo una farsa, un envoltorio bonito y vacío, como todo lo demás.

En cuanto llegaron, un chico se ofreció a aparcarles el coche y ellos se dirigieron a la entrada del lujoso restaurante. Era un italiano de muchísimos tenedores y Elena seguía maravillada con todos aquellos lujos porque no estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Dio un respingo involuntario cuando sintió la mano de Damon al final de su espalda. Él no dejó de tocarla mientras la presentaba al resto de asistentes a la cena: si no la agarraba de la espalda, le rodeaba los hombros o la cintura, incluso había llegado a tomarla de la mano mientras le presentaba al dueño de la empresa, al señor Stevens, quien a Elena le pareció un viejo bastante desagradable.

Damon estaba distraído buscando cual era su sitio en las mesas que habían dispuesto para ellos cuando Elena notó que alguien le agarraba la mano.

- Que sorpresa tan agradable...

Un apuesto desconocido le besó la mano a la vez que le sonreía con unos bonitos ojos azules.

- Cuando todos decían que Salvatore se había casado con una preciosidad, desde luego no estaban exagerando.

Elena se sonrojó y retiró la mano lentamente. Al menos los desconocidos la piropeaban, era un consuelo. Sin embargo, a Damon no pareció complacerle demasiado la aparición del apuesto caballero pues en cuanto se dio cuenta, agarró a Elena de la cintura demasiado fuerte y prácticamente se colocó entre ambos.

- Klaus – espetó sin ningún tipo de cortesía.

- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu encantadora esposa? - dijo Klaus después de unos minutos de evidente tensión entre ambos. Elena no sabía muy bien de que iba todo aquello, pero la hostilidad entre los dos era evidente. No tardó en clasificar a ese tal klaus dentro de los "enemigos" de Damon en BCO. Justo en el momento en el que Damon iba a responderle, alguien inesperado entró en escena. Una morena despampanante colocó un codo encima del hombro de Klaus y le sonrió descaradamente a Damon, con una mirada excesivamente poco sutil para el gusto de Elena. Era como si los demás no existieran, como si _ella_ no existiera, mejor dicho. Por mucho que Damon la tuviera sujeta de la cintura y la acabara de presentar como su esposa, Elena se sintió insignificante delante de aquel derroche de sensualidad con piernas. Aquella mujer, que iba enfundada en un vestido rojo que le hacía curvas en todos los sitios necesarios, le sonreía a su marido como si quisiera comérselo de un momento a otro, allí delante de todo el mundo. Y eso a Elena no le gustó ni un pelo. Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, al fin Damon abrió la boca:

- Katherine.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aclaración: En esta historia, Elena y Katherine no son idénticas. Ambas son morenas y tienen los ojos marrones, pero nada más ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

El encuentro con Katherine y Klaus duró exactamente treinta segundos. Eso fue lo que tardó Damon en llevarse a Elena lo más lejos posible de la pareja. Después, ella le observó un buen rato con el ceño fruncido mientras él se esforzaba por saludar con su mejor sonrisa al resto de asistentes a la cena. Cuando por fin ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, él se giró y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le susurró acercándose a su oído - ¿Qué significa esa cara? Te saldrán arrugas en la frente.

Elena resopló, pero como Damon estaba inclinado justo delante de ella, nadie más lo vio. A ojos de todo el mundo eran dos recién casados compartiendo carantoñas y confidencias. Para representar mejor su papel, Damon alargó la mano con la intención de acariciarla, pero Elena retiró el brazo al notar que se le erizaba la piel involuntariamente.

- Dímelo tu – se defendió en el mismo tono de voz. - ¿Quien son esos dos?

Elena señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza el otro extremo de la mesa, donde Klaus conversaba con el hombre que tenía a su derecha y Katherine miraba a Damon fijamente mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos. _¡Qué sutileza de mujer!_ Pensó Elena.

- Klaus es mi competidor más directo en CBO y es alguien a quien no te debes acercar - se miraron a los ojos y Elena vio la advertencia clara en sus iris azules. - Es bueno en lo suyo, quiere el mismo puesto que yo, y no juega limpio.

- Pues a mi me ha parecido encantador.

- Porque es un manipulador. Solo quería provocarme.

- A mi no me ha caído tan mal...

- Elena – le repitió Damon entre dientes. Elena se calló; en realidad ese tal Klaus le daba igual, solo estaba insistiendo porque había notado que a él le molestaba. Pero tampoco quería montar una escena delante de todo el mundo. Después de como se había comportado con él, le debía al menos interpretar bien la farsa en la que consistía su matrimonio. No iba a pedirle disculpas por pensar que quisiera comprarla, ni mucho menos a darle las gracias por esforzarse por que ella estuviera a gusto, su testarudez se lo impedía, pero al menos, le compensaría resignándose y comportándose debidamente. Sin embargo, un último vistazo a Katherine reavivó su curiosidad y esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó hacia el cuello de su marido.

- No me has dicho quien es ella. Y porqué te come con los ojos a pesar de que estemos anunciando que te acabas de casar.

- Un error del pasado – reconoció Damon haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Elena volvió a mirarla y notó que ella le devolvía el gesto, retándola con una sonrisa. Aquella mujer no le gustaba nada de nada.

- Un error quizá, pero muy del pasado no parece. O al menos no para ella – siguió Elena intentando conseguir un poco más de información.

- Katherine también trabaja en CBO. Y está con Klaus. - Concluyó para sorpresa de Elena – Tuvimos un lío, pero se decantó por él. Supongo que debió pensar que tenía más posibilidades de ascender si se arrimaba a Klaus, que parece ser el favorito del señor Stevens para acceder a la junta. Pero ahora que yo no estoy disponible, vuelvo a resultarle apetecible. Siempre es la misma historia, por eso a mi no me interesa, fue un buen polvo y nada más – se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que sea _políticamente correcto_ hablar de buenos polvos delante de tu recién estrenada esposa – respondió ella algo indignada.

- Hay tantas cosas que no son_ políticamente correctas _en esta habitación, que no nos vendrá de una más – Lo cierto era que él tenía razón. No podía decirse que su matrimonio fuera precisamente _correcto_. A Elena no se le ocurrió nada para responderle así que se calló y esperó a que les sirvieran la comida.

Durante toda la cena, Damon fue aun más encantador que durante las presentaciones iniciales. Elena tenía que reconocer que era un actor fantástico: No solo la integraba en todas las conversaciones, sino que reía todas sus bromas, intentaba que estuviera a gusto e incluso la sacó de algún que otro apuro, especialmente cuando un tal señor Phillips empezó a hacer insinuaciones bastante fuera de tono sobre su noche de bodas. Damon se había metido tan bien en el papel de marido dichoso que incluso parecía quererla de verdad.

Elena se recordó mentalmente que debía felicitarle por su actuación cuando llegaran a casa. Sin duda, el señor Stevens creería a ciegas la historia de la boda. La versión oficial, y la que Damon había contado una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche, era que ambos se habían conocido de niños y que nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. Pero que cuando él había vuelto de estudiar en el extranjero habían sentido una conexión y se habían dado cuenta de que toda aquella tensión no era odio si no una gran atracción que había derivado en un amor intenso y una boda inmediata. Elena pensaba que era una versión demasiado azucarada, parecía el argumento de una novela romántica de esas que tanto le gustaba leer cuando era adolescente, pero como a ella no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, le había seguido el juego. Además, Damon lo contaba con tanta convicción y acariciaba su mano con tanta devoción mientras lo hacía, que era imposible no creerle. Incluso ella empezaba a dudar. De repente, sacudió la cabeza y retiró bruscamente su mano, que descansaba entre las de él. Damon intentó disimular mientras hablaba con un matrimonio, Anderson creía Elena que le había dicho que se llamaban, y ella aprovechó para disculparse con una sonrisa y salir a tomar el aire.

El restaurante tenía una terraza de madera que daba a unos preciosos jardines. Allí, se apoyó en la barandilla y respiró hondo. Llevaba un par de días subida a una especie de montaña rusa anímica y le resultaba agotador. Tenía una imagen mental de Damon que le había costado casi veinte años conformar y en cuestión de unas horas él estaba consiguiendo que la cuestionara. Eso la confundía y odiaba sentirse así. Cuando le había propuesto que se casaran le había odiado con todas sus fuerzas porque creía que aquello confirmaba todas sus sospechas sobre lo capullo y despreciable que era como ser humano. Sin embargo, después de la boda había tenido algunos detalles que no encajaban en esa imagen que ella había formado de él. El Damon del instituto jamás la habría sacado de apuros en la cena, ni la habría hecho sentir cómoda, al contrario, habría soltado algún comentario gracioso sobre ella a gritos desde la otra punta de la habitación para provocarla. ¿Porqué se comportaba así de repente? ¿Tanto había cambiado? Quizá todo formaba parte de la farsa de matrimonio que él mismo había orquestado, para hacerlo creible, pero eso seguía sin explicar el detalle del anillo, o de la ropa nueva.

- ¿Señora Salvatore?

Al escuchar la aterciopelada voz, Elena se puso rígida y se giró enseguida.

- Me cuesta mucho llamar señora a alguien tan joven. - Con una sonrisa arrebatadora, Klaus se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla. - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí sola? Pensaba que tu marido no te dejaba alejarte de él ni un instante.

Elena se tensó. No conocía a ese hombre de nada así que no tenía porqué preguntar ni insinuar nada sobre su matrimonio. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había contado Damon sobre él.

- ¿Te he incomodado? - preguntó Klaus ante la evidencia – Discúlpame, no era mi intención.

- Solo he salido a tomar un poco el aire. Y es natural que mi marido no me deje a solas, acabamos de casarnos.

Klaus sonrió de medio lado y Elena tuvo la sensación de que escondía algo tras ese gesto.

- Por supuesto. Me sorprende que Damon se haya casado, con semejante reputación. Aunque la verdad, viéndote no me extraña que le hayas hecho sentar la cabeza.

- No necesito que sigas halagándome. - lo cortó ella - Se cual es tu relación con Damon. - él volvió a sonreír.

- Por supuesto. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que podamos llevarnos bien ¿no? Contigo no tengo que competir por ningún puesto. - le guiñó un ojo y Elena casi sonrió. Ese hombre sabía como ser encantador.

- A tu novia no le importará que nos_ llevemos bien_?

- ¿Te refieres a Katherine? Katherine no es mi novia. Es una historia un poco complicada como para compartirla con una desconocida. Pero si seguimos coincidiendo quizá algún día te la cuente.

Esta vez, Elena sonrió abiertamente. Pero su sonrisa se congeló de golpe al ver a Damon parado frente a ella y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Había salido a buscarte – dijo con frialdad. Klaus captó el mensaje enseguida y se retiró sin decir nada.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Damon agarró a Elena por el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que ella se retorció.

- Suéltame – susurró intentando no llamar la atención de nadie.

- He salido a buscarte pensando que te habría pasado algo. Y lo único que estabas haciendo era coquetear. Y con ese gilipoyas.

- Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie. - se defendió separándose de él – Y si lo estuviera haciendo, no sería problema tuyo.

- ¡Se supone que nos queremos! ¿Cómo no va a ser problema mío? Solo te pido que...

- Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato – lo interrumpió – Klaus fue el que se acercó a mi, yo ni siquiera quería darle conversación. Así que puedes estar tranquilo porque nadie va a arruinarte tu maldito plan. Te di mi palabra.

Enfadada, empezó a caminar para irse de allí pero él la detuvo agarrándola de nuevo por el brazo. Ella se soltó inmediatamente y lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la rabia.

- Está bien, lo siento – admitió él con la vista clavada en el suelo – es él del que no me fío.

- Soy mayorcita Damon, se lo que me hago. - respiró hondo – Mejor volvamos a la mesa.

Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del salón pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la gente empezaba a salir. Algunos se despedían y otros parecían juntarse en pequeños grupos.

- Han propuesto que salgamos a tomar algo – se adelantó Damon a su pregunta.

- ¿Tu jefe irá? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. Damon negó con la cabeza – Entonces vayámonos a casa. Estoy cansada, no me apetece salir.

- ¿Porqué no? A lo mejor te viene bien divertirte.

- Damon como voy a divertirme... fingiendo sentir algo que no siento. Es agotador.

Damon la miró con una expresión inescrutable.

- Es mejor que vayamos.

- No creo que nadie dude de nuestro matrimonio Damon, has hecho un trabajo excelente.

- He dicho que es mejor que vayamos, y vamos a ir.

Elena resopló y lo miró con rabia. Ya estaba otra vez, ya había vuelto el Damon capullo. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si él fuera realmente el chico amable y atento que era con ella cuando estaban los demás. Por eso no quería ir con él, porque necesitaba aclarar su cabeza primero antes de seguir fingiendo. Porque al final, acabaría creyéndose que él era así de verdad con ella y olvidándose de cómo la había tratado en el pasado.

- ¡Está bien! – gritó ella – Gracias por recordarme como eres en realidad, por dejar constancia de que no has cambiado nada todos estos años. Es un detalle por tu parte.

Y con una mueca de fastidio, se apartó del lado de Damon y se dirigió a hablar con una mujer con la que recordaba haber entablado conversación durante la cena. Damon se quedó a las puertas de la terraza, desconcertado con sus últimas palabras. ¿Cómo era en realidad? Se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró hondo. Lo estaba haciendo todo al revés. Con ella, toda la vida llevaba haciéndolo todo al revés. Sabía que no debía obligarla a salir con él si no quería, no tenían ninguna obligación, pero era un egoísta y quería alargar la noche. Quería seguir teniendo una excusa para estar con ella, para tocarla sin que le girara la cara y no se le ocurría otra manera de lograrlo. En cuanto habría la boca, metía la pata y estaba desesperado pensando qué camino debía seguir con ella para que dejara de considerarlo un capullo. Se acercó a la barandilla y le dio un golpe con rabia, descargando su frustración, cuando notó una presencia a sus espaldas. Una presencia que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Sonrió Katherine cruzándose de brazos. - Yo de ti no me alejaría mucho de ella, Klaus no le quita el ojo de encima.

- Que coño quieres, Katherine.

- Tu mujer parecía realmente enfadada contigo hace unos segundos... que extraño para unos recién casados. Aunque claro – siguió fingiendo que tardaba en pensar su próxima palabra – también ha sido bien extraño que te casaras de la noche a la mañana.

Damon se tensó y apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- Nada nada – mintió – En realidad tampoco me importa – con descaro, se acercó a él más de lo necesario – De hecho me parece un movimiento muy inteligente por tu parte.

Katherine le puso una mano en el pecho y Damon la retiró inmediatamente.

- Deja de decir tonterias, y aléjate de mi. Llevas toda la cena insinuándote ¿Es que no te queda dignidad?

Katherine soltó una carcajada.

- Oh vamos Damon, no vas a herirme si es lo que pretendes. Tengo dignidad, y también consigo siempre lo que quiero. No lo olvides.

Con una sonrisa, Katherine se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se alejó con un contoneo exageradamente sexy y al seguirla con la mirada, Damon se dio cuenta de que Elena había visto gran parte de la escena. Fue a decir algo, pero ella no le dejó, solo puso cara de enfadada y se dirigió hacia el coche.

Pronto llegaron a un bar discoteca que uno de los compañeros de Damon propuso. No habían salido demasiados, solo un grupo de unos seis, entre los que, por supuesto, estaban katherine y Klaus. Elena fingía estar encantada, pero Damon sabía que seguía furiosa. Se preguntó si le había molestado verlo con katherine, pero enseguida descartó esa posibilidad. Aquella frase sobre como él era en realidad seguía dándole vueltas... y no entendía a que se refería, pero sospechaba que esa realidad que ella creía ver no le gustaba. Y tenía que hacer algo por cambiarlo. En cuanto entraron en el local, se dispersaron en pequeños grupos y Damon agarró a Elena de la mano para pedir un par de copas. Alejados de los demás, Elena no tenía que fingir, así que se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacía el lado opuesto a él. Damon dio un paso hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero ella se apartó.

- Elena... - gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música. Le interrumpió el camarero, que les sirvió un bourbon para él y un ron con cola para ella. Elena agarró su vaso y dio un buen trago, sorprendiendo a Damon y a ella misma. Damon volvió a intentarlo, acercándose a su oído. - Katherine sospecha.

Eso llamó su atención por fin y se mostró más dispuesta a escuchar.

- Creo que Klaus también – dijo ella suavizando un poco su rechazo. - Aunque no me lo ha dicho abiertamente.

- Katherine si.

- ¿Antes o después de que se te echara encima?

Elena miró a Damon con rabia y él se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba celosa? Era imposible, si le odiaba.

- No estoy celosa, si es lo que estás pensando – se apresuró ella al ver la media sonrisa que había aparecido en la comisura de los labios de Damon – Pero me parece muy irónico que me montes una escena por mantener una conversación con Klaus y tu dejes que esa tipa te toquetee delante de todo el mundo.

- Elena...

- Deja de repetir mi nombre, me da igual, haz lo que quieras con Katherine o con quien te apetezca, pero no me dejes en ridículo. - Se giró y lo enfrentó de cara. - No puedes fingir que me adoras y al minuto tontear con otra mujer. Por muy zorra que sea.

- No estaba tonteando. No me interesa lo más mínimo, ya te lo dije. Pero me preocupa, sabe que me he casado contigo para ascender y no se que pretende, pero Katherine no suele detenerse cuando quiere algo. Y si Klaus también sospecha...

- Ese es tu problema. Yo solo cumplo lo que me pides.

- Entonces deja de poner esa cara e intenta divertirte de verdad, vamos a hacerlo creíble.

Antes de que Elena pudiera responder, Damon la estaba arrastrando hacia la pista. Primero se resistió, pero en cuanto Damon empezó a zarandearla de forma bastante torpe, no lo pudo evitar y soltó una risita.

- ¡Vaya, Sabes reir! - Dijo damon con una amplia sonrisa.

Por un segundo, Elena bajó de nuevo las murallas invisibles que había creado al rededor de Damon y se permitió a si misma divertirse un poquito, dejando a un lado el enfado. Damon bailaba bastante mejor de lo que ella había imaginado, y a ella tampoco se le daba del todo mal, aunque aquella música no era precisamente bailable. Cuando se cansó de dar botes, se disculpó y fue a por otra copa para los dos. Justo cuando iba a regresar con su marido, observó como este estaba intentando apartarse de Katherine y lo vio casi levitar hasta la barra, donde ella seguía semi-apoyada. Le agarró los dos vasos y los dejó sobre la madera, alargando un brazo y atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el mostrador.

- Sospecha, ¿No? - preguntó Elena refiriendose a Katherine. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de Damon y la encontró mirandolos. Pero no solo a ella, a su lado, Klaus tampoco les quitaba un ojo de encima. - ¿Crees que pueden decirle algo a los demás, o al señor Stevens?

- De momento no, pero no puedo arriesgarme.

Elena estaba bastante más relajada. El alcohol la había ayudado a ello y también el rato que habían estado haciendo el tonto en la pista. Aquello había sido uno más de los puntos desconcertantes de Damon Salvatore, pero por primera vez en muchos días no se lo estaba pasando del todo mal, así que no quiso pensar en ello. Volvió a fijar la vista en Damon y no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella y el calor del lugar, el sudor de ambos, y la respiración entrecortada de él casi encima de sus labios no le ayudaba a ver las cosas con demasiada claridad.

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos? - preguntó.

- Tenemos que convencerles...a todos.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron quietos. Damon no se movio y ella tampoco. Entonces, él alargo un brazo y le rodeó la cintura con él. Elena sintió como la presionaba contra su pecho y levantó las manos, apoyándolas en su torso. Damon no le dio tiempo a pensar: inclinó la cabeza y la beso. Un suave roce de labios hecho con la aparente intención de convencer a los demás, pero que en el fondo, llevaba deseando hacer toda la noche. Él entreabrió un poco los labios, succionando el labio inferior de Elena, que seguía con las manos rígidas en el pecho de él y sin moverse. Al fin, ella cerró los ojos y Damon la notó relajarse entre sus brazos. Ella también entreabrió los labios, subiendo lentamente las manos hasta el cuello de él y entonces, Damon se separó.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro un buen rato, sin poder explicar qué había sido ese corriente eléctrico que les había recorrido la columna vertebral. No había sido más que un beso inocente, un choque de labios para engañar a los demás. Pero ese gesto les había dejado a ambos con ganas de más y Elena tuvo la certeza de que iba a tener muchas, pero que muchas cosas en las que pensar en las próximas horas. Disimuló colocándose bien el vestido, carraspeando y alejándose de él.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa – dijo el chico, casi tan desconcertado como ella.

Elena asintió y se despidieron rápidamente de los demás. Cuando llegaron a casa, tras un viaje totalmente en silencio, cada uno se fue a su habitación sin desearse siquiera las buenas noches. Damon se quedó tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y evitando pensar en lo excitado que le había dejado aquel miserable contacto. Y sobre todo, como le había alterado la forma en la que ella había reaccionado a él. Elena tenía que haberlo notado también; la electricidad que había circulado entre ambos. Quizá la versión que había dado sobre su historia de amor era más cierta de lo que había pensado en un principio; quizá esa tensión sexual había estado ahí siempre, por eso explotaban cuando estaban juntos, solo que a lo mejor habían focalizado esa química hacia el lado incorrecto. Y quiza, Damon había encontrado por fin la manera de acercarse a Elena sin que ella le rechazara...

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favs! no me olvido de todo bajo control, pero últimamente la musa anda un poco rebelde con esa historia... pero en cuanto pueda, publicaré. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Sorpresa! :P andaba inspirada este fin de semana... así que aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Pero ando un poco preocupadilla porque he visto que han bajado las reviews del anterior, y sobretodo, las de esta historia con respecto a mi otro fanfic.. me gustaría que me dijerais qué es lo que no os gusta de este, o que podría hacer mejorar :) muchas gracias! ya no os doy más la lata y os dejo leer ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Damon no durmió prácticamente nada en toda la noche. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana cuando él ya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y contemplaba el techo de su habitación, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La noche anterior había tenido una revelación: Elena podría seguir odiándole, y no la culpaba por ello después de la historia que compartían en común, pero por primera vez desde que la conocía, había bajado la guardia: Justo cuando él la había besado. No le había devuelto el beso como a él le hubiera gustado, pero la había notado relajarse e incluso había terminado entreabriendo los labios. El contacto había debilitado sus barreras, y siendo un experto como era en la seducción y el arte de enloquecer de placer a las mujeres, Damon se sentía inmensamente feliz de haber encontrado una manera de acercarse a ella sin que fuera capaz de rechazarlo. Pero antes de empezar a planear su estrategia tenía que asegurarse de que iba a funcionar. No podía arriesgarse a meter más la pata con ella, si la presionaba demasiado, la alejaría todavía más y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos vaqueros oscuros. Estuvo a punto de no ponerse camiseta, pero tampoco podía ser tan obvio. Elena iba a ser una presa difícil y tenía que ser paciente. El problema principal era que con ella siempre había tenido serios problemas en ese aspecto. Esa mujer sacaría de quicio hasta a la mismísima teresa de Calcuta. Finalmente, decidió ponerse una camisa negra pero se dejó los tres primeros botones desabrochados expresamente. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, peinándoselo lo justo y tras lavarse la cara y los dientes, decidió que no iba a esperar más para despejar sus dudas.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Elena con los nudillos y en cuanto ella le dio permiso, entró. Por suerte, la chica ya estaba levantada y parecía recién salida de la ducha. Estaba sentada enfrente del tocador, cepillándose el cabello, y tenía puesto un sencillo vestido color azul. Damon tuvo que golpearse a si mismo mentalmente para obligarse a reaccionar: estaba guapísima, con el cabello empapado y minúsculas gotas de agua circulándole todavía por la piel.

- ¿Que quieres, Damon?

Elena se levantó de la silla del tocador y se dirigió hacia él. Ella también tuvo que tragar saliva al ver la piel que dejaba entrever su camisa abierta. Llevaba toda la noche intentando restarle importancia al beso que se habían dado en el bar. Sabía que no era más que una táctica más para darle realismo a la farsa de su matrimonio, sabía que no había sido más que un inocente roce de labios, y que diablos, a ella le habían dado mejores besos que ese... sin embargo, seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el vuelco que había dado su estómago cuando sus labios se juntaron. Ni el corriente eléctrico que le recorrió la espalda en el punto en el que él apoyó su mano para apretarla contra su pecho. Pero había concluido que todo debía ser producto del alcohol y del momento, ella odiaba a Damon Salvatore y jamás se había sentido atraída hacia él. Esa era una verdad universal e irrefutable.

Era una lástima que él estuviera decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Buenos días a ti también – dijo acercándose a ella. Elena reculó inmediatamente como acto reflejo, alejándose un par de pasos. Esperaba que no estuviera allí para hablar del "incidente" de la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de discutirlo y menos con él. - He venido en son de paz.

- ¿Tu conmigo?¿En son de paz? Ya veo que te afectó el alcohol...

- ¿Porqué no dejas esa actitud hostil a un lado durante cinco minutos? Estoy intentando proponerte que hagamos una tregua y no me lo estás poniendo fácil... - resopló.

- Está bien, lo siento. Habla.

Elena desvió la mirada y empezó a cepillar su cabello húmedo de nuevo, esperando que él se decidiera.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien. Se que no lo hemos hecho nunca, pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor, para nosotros y para lograr hacer esto creíble. Si no, no aguantaremos ni un mes más.

- Damon... después de todo... es complicado...

- Ya lo se, pero más lo será si no podemos cruzar una habitación sin gritarnos. Se que nunca hemos sido capaces, pero deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo. Los dos.

- Te importa mucho ascender ¿no? Te estás tomando muchas molestias con esto.

Damon la miró a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos.

- He luchado mucho toda mi vida por ello, no suelo rendirme, por complicado que parezca el reto.

Elena se quedó callada también. Lo había dicho con tanta intensidad que parecía estarse refiriendo a algo más allá del trabajo. Desde luego, aquella empresa tenía que ser muy importante para él.

- Está bien. Por mi parte, lo intentaré. Reconozco que mi comportamiento no ha sido ejemplar desde que nos hemos casado... pero son tantos años de peleas que estoy acostumbrada a ello...

- Solo te pido un último esfuerzo, para que podamos aguantar el tiempo acordado. ¿Trato?

Damon le tendió la mano y Elena, tras dudar unos segundos, se la estrechó. Se miraron a los ojos mientras sacudían las manos unidas y Elena la retiró enseguida, asustada por los movimientos extraños que habían vuelto a producirse en el interior de su estomago. Se giró hacia el espejo para dar por finalizada la conversación y se llevó la mano al cuello para agarrar su colgante. Era una pequeña joya que su madre le había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad y que había tomado como costumbre estrecharla cuando estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esta vez no lo llevaba. Se lo había quitado al ducharse y no le había dado tiempo de volver a ponérselo. Damon, que aun no había abandonado la habitación, se percató del gesto de la chica y de la dirección de su mirada y agarró el pequeño colgante entre las manos.

- ¿Buscas esto?

- Si por favor ¿Me lo das?

Damon escondió la sonrisa de satisfacción que estuvo a punto de esbozar. Aquella era una oportunidad perfecta.

- Por supuesto – asintió acercándose a la chica, que seguía de espaldas a él y de cara al espejo. - ¿Me permites?

Elena se quedó paralizada al principio, pero luego se apartó el cabello, retirándolo todo sobre el hombro derecho y dejó que él le abrochara el collar en la nuca.

- Siempre lo llevas – susurró Damon cerca de su oído. Expresamente, jugó con la cerradura, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la piel erizada del cuello de la chica.

- Es... me... me lo regaló mi madre – tartamudeó Elena, con los ojos fijos en el espejo, donde podía ver la escena con total claridad; los dedos de Damon entreteniéndose más de lo debido, su cabeza inclinada sobre su oído y el rubor que había cubierto sus traicioneras mejillas.

Damon también lo vio, y dejándose llevar por las ganas de probar que a pesar de todo, él no le era indiferente, deslizó los dedos del minúsculo cierre hasta los hombros de la chica. Acariciando la piel lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos a través del espejo, bajó las manos por sus brazos extendidos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. El cuerpo de Elena la traicionó y se recostó un poco sobre Damon, quien sonrió satisfecho al notarlo. Fue ese gesto el que hizo que el cerebro de Elena reaccionara al fin y se apartara bruscamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó aún con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración entre-cortada.

Como si fuera un niño inocente de cualquier travesura, Damon se encogió de hombros y tuvo la desfachatez de no responder. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salió de la habitación y descendió las escaleras silbando. Definitivamente, había encontrado la manera de acercarse a Elena. Iba a seducirla, y a juzgar por cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de la chica a un simple roce de sus manos, iba a ser más fácil de lo que había creído en un principio. Y es que por muy mal que se llevaran, debería haber caído antes: siempre había sido físicamente irresistible para el sexo opuesto. Para variar, haría las cosas al revés: Primero conseguiría que no pudiera resistirse a él y luego, cuando ella no quisiera alejarse por razones obvias, podría darle una oportunidad de verdad y descubrir que no era tan malo como ella creía.

Por otro lado, Elena, que seguía en su habitación, tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzar algo contra el espejo. ¿Qué demonios se proponía Damon? ¿Porqué la había tocado de esa forma? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Porqué ella había reaccionado así? Aquel comportamiento no era ni racional, ni lógico por su parte. Tenía que serenarse, no podía actuar como una adolescente... por dios, si precisamente cuando debía haber actuado así era cuando lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Porqué se ponía como una loca últimamente cada vez que la rozaba? Todo había empezado en la bendita cena... Necesitaba racionalizar sus emociones de una vez. Intentaría llevarse bien con él, por su bien mental, pero también por lo mismo, debía alejarse de él lo máximo posible. Ahogó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer sobre la cama; ni siquiera sabía porqué le extrañaba tanto todo aquello. Damon Salvatore siempre le había traído problemas.

Con la convicción de que tenía que alejarlo de su mente como fuera, se encerró y se pasó toda la tarde chateando por móvil con Caroline y Bonnie. Ni siquiera se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, por si volvía a cruzarse con él. Estaba en medio de una interesante conversación sobre series con protagonistas prohibitivamente atractivos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Elena se puso tensa.

- ¿Elena?

Al escuchar la voz de Jenna al otro lado se relajó. Saltó de la cama y fue a abrir. Jenna le caía bien. Todavía no sabía mucho sobre ella, y le intrigaba su amistad con Damon, pero era amable y paciente y le daba buenas vibraciones.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Jenna – No has salido de aquí en todo el día.

- Sí... me apetecía un poco de relax, eso es todo.

- ¿seguro?

- Claro.

Ambas sonrieron.

- Jenna... dime algo... tu no estás aquí en calidad de sirvienta ¿verdad?

- Bueno – Jenna se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y a Elena le supo mal haberle preguntado. Apenas tenían confianza la una con la otra, pero le había podido la curiosidad. - En realidad Damon me contrató para echarte una mano con la mudanza y la adaptación a tu nueva casa... pero no, supongo que soy más una huésped que una sirvienta. - reconoció con resignación.

- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó Elena sorprendida.

- Es que siempre me hace lo mismo, me toma el pelo. Me propone algún trabajo y luego resulta que no me necesita... y me paga un sueldo. No tiene remedio. Supongo que es su manera de ayudarme sin que yo me niegue. - sonrió - Tienes mucha suerte de haberle encontrado, Elena. Se que no habéis empezado con muy buen pie pero ten paciencia, Damon es un tesoro, aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo.

Elena abrió la boca para contradecirla cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Jenna se ofreció inmediatamente a abrir y desapareció de la vista de Elena antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. Segundos después, escuchó su nombre a gritos y fue ella la que bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que fue capaz. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a sus padres y a Jeremy parados en el recibidor. Corrió la distancia que la separaba de su madre y se lanzó a sus brazos, como si no hiciera apenas veinticuatro horas que la había abrazado.

- ¡Cariño! - Chillo miranda sujetando a su hija con fuerza.

Grayson se mantuvo en todo momento en un segundo plano, con la cabeza baja. Cuando se dio cuenta, Elena le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, gesto que pareció relajarle un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija con adoración - ¿Te trata bien?

- Sí papá, estoy bien, y no me tiene encerrada – sonrió – los dos nos tratamos igual de mal que siempre – bromeó.

- Hija, lo siento muchísimo...

- Basta, papá, de verdad. Ya está hecho.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y apareció un Damon sorprendido. Saludó cordialmente a su familia política, enfatizando en el apretón de manos con Grayson.

- ¿Os quedáis a cenar? Seguro que podemos improvisar algo, si no, podemos encargar algo de comida.

- Yo puedo preparar algo – interrumpió Jenna encantada de ser útil – sentaros un poco en el salón mientras veo que podemos hacer.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Miranda inmediatamente acompañándola hacia la cocina.

Enseguida bajaron Giuseppe y Stefan, quienes se mostraron encantados de tener invitados. Grayson se relajó bastante al ver lo bien recibidos que eran y Jeremy encontró en Stefan alguien con quien hablar de videojuegos, lo que sorprendió a la propia Elena, quien nunca hubiera dicho que Stefan tuviera ese tipo de aficiones. Damon se comportó como el anfitrión perfecto, ayudando en la cocina y atendiendo a los invitados con una sonrisa. Elena lo miró de reojo durante más de una ocasión mientras todos charlaban en los sofás, y en algún que otro momento, él se sentó deliberadamente en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba ella, apoyándose un poco en ella. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre ambos y cuando se sentaron en el comedor para cenar, Elena se posicionó lo más lejos de él que pudo, justo en el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Damon, quería volver a agradecerte lo rápido que hiciste el pago – dijo Grayson de repente. Hasta ese momento, la conversación había sido muy distendida, pero al sacar el tema del préstamo, la tensión llenó la habitación y se hizo tan evidente que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. - Y también que te encargaras tu de todo... después de que pidieran casi el doble de lo acordado, pensé...

Damon le cortó enseguida, pero Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida. No le había dicho nada de todo eso. ¿Había pagado el doble de lo acordado? Miró a Damon con el ceño fruncido... como podía importarle tantísimo su carrera profesional como para perder tanto dinero sin inmutarse... no podía entenderlo. Pero fueran cuales fueran sus razones, ella ya tenía una cosa más que agradecerle, aunque le fastidiara admitirlo.

Fue cuando Elena se ofreció a ir a servir licores para acompañar al postre, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo. Damon la siguió hasta la cocina con la excusa de ayudarla y empezó a descorchar la botella mientras ella preparaba las copas.

- Gracias, Damon – dijo ella concentrada en su tarea – no tenías porque hacerlo, después de lo difícil que he sido contigo... ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

- No tiene importancia. Por suerte, disponía de la cantidad que pedían, nada más.

Elena levantó la vista de las copas un momento y vio como él se acercaba para servir el vino. Él se colocó a su lado, más cerca de lo necesario, rozándola con su propio cuerpo. Y para sorpresa de ambos, Elena no se apartó.

- Pero no tenías porqué. Ahora no es un trato justo... no se, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa...

Y en ese momento, Damon se salió totalmente del plan que había establecido: Se giró y la miró. Ambos estaban a una distancia muy poco prudencial y él se dio completamente la vuelta hasta tenerla de frente, atrapada contra la encimera. Elena tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos, fijamente.

- Podrías dejar de alejarme – susurró él desviando la vista hacia sus labios – reconocer que te gustó el beso tanto como a mi. - No tenía que haberle dicho eso, había quedado en que no debía presionarla... pero no podía evitarlo, Elena le hacía perder la cabeza y la lógica desde que apenas era un niño.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces, Miranda entró en la cocina.

- Venía a ver si os había pasado algo o si habíais ido a fabricar el licor vosotros mismos.

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, chocando con torpeza con los muebles en el proceso, y a Elena le faltó tiempo para agarrar la bandeja y huir hacia el comedor. Damon intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Miranda lo agarró por el brazo y le obligó a permanecer en la cocina.

- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo todas las tardes que Elena llegaba llorando a casa porque tú te habías reído de ella, o porque le habías hecho la zancadilla o la habías ridiculizado delante de los demás.

Damon desvió la vista hacia el suelo. No era habitual en el avergonzarse, pero no estaba especialmente orgulloso de su comportamiento en el instituto.

- Y siempre – siguió miranda – siempre supe, que todo aquello no era más que una estrategia para llamar su atención, para acercarte a ella. - Damon se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras y levantó la cabeza de golpe. - Puede que todo el mundo se haya creído eso de la boda para escalar posiciones en la empresa, y si, no niego que el casamiento te beneficie, pero Damon Salvatore, te conozco desde que tenías diez años y no me chupo el dedo. Cómo le hagas daño a mi niña, te dejo estéril ¿Entendido?

Damon abrió mucho los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero no fue capaz, así que se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

- Miranda, no se que estás intentando decir – dijo al fin cuando fue capaz de hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales.

- Sí lo sabes. He visto como la mirabas durante la cena, como os mirabais los dos hace un momento en esa misma encimera – la señaló con el dedo índice – y te he visto mirarla de esa forma durante toda la vida. Dime la verdad, ¿Desde cuando llevas enamorado de ella?

Damon quiso negarlo, protestar y defenderse, pero Miranda acababa de tirar todas sus defensas por el suelo y no tenía fuerzas para mentir. Sabía que era inútil, igualmente. Así que respiró hondo, y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos susurro:

- Desde que tenía diez años.

* * *

**que levante la mano el que se lo veía venir desde el primer capítulo :P**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Tacháaan! primero que nada... MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todas las reviews del capítulo anterior. No me lo puedo ni creer, ya 50! me alegra de corazón que os guste tanto esta historia porque yo la estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Creo que he respondido a todo el que pude responder, y a toda esa gente que me dejó un mensajito a pesar de no estar registrado: mil gracias también! es un fastidio que no se pueda responder a quien escriba como invitado...pero me ha sacado una sonrisa cada uno de vuestros comentarios!  
Bueno, ya me callo, solo deciros que después del "regalo" que me disteis, he querido recompensaros, así que he publicado lo más rápido que he podido... espero que este capi también os guste. ¡Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Lo suponía.

Miranda asintió y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensativa. Damon se sentía como si estuviera en un interrogatorio de tercer grado, solo le faltaba un foco encima de la cabeza. Le resultaba muy incómodo. Era la primera vez que reconocía sus sentimientos en voz alta, lo que le producía una sensación realmente extraña, y tener que hacerlo acorralado por la madre de la implicada, no ayudaba demasiado.

- Lo has hecho todo al revés con ella, ¿te das cuenta, no?

- Miranda, no necesito sermones...

- Ya, pero Elena es mi hija, y vas a escucharlos te guste o no. - Volvió a respirar hondo y para sorpresa de Damon, le puso una mano sobre el hombro – Ten paciencia. No la presiones, porque Elena es muy cabezota y cuando quiere es incapaz de ver algo que tiene delante de sus narices. Si la presionas, saldrá huyendo. No te perdono que le amargaras el instituto – Damon volvió a agachar la cabeza – pero siempre he sabido que había una conexión entre vosotros. Ella también acabará por darse cuenta, ten paciencia – repitió.

- Pero... no desapruebas "mis métodos"? - preguntó sorprendido.

- No es que los apruebe, pero dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no? - se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina – Es vuestra vida, y en eso no voy a meterme. Ahora vamos, que deben estar preguntándose que diablos hacemos aquí.

Damon asintió y la siguió, pero antes de entrar en el comedor, se detuvo en seco y carraspeó. No podía creerse que se sintiera como un adolescente nervioso, él, que siempre era tan seguro de si mismo.

- Miranda, por favor... no le digas nada.

Miranda se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera responderle, Giuseppe apareció gritando que fueran de una vez con los demás porque les estaban esperando y todos querían tomar ya el postre. Damon estuvo a punto de retener a miranda en la cocina e insistir en que le respondiera, pero ella se puso a hablar con Giuseppe y no le dio ninguna opción. _Genial_, pensó Damon, como miranda le dijera algo estaba realmente jodido. Y tenía sus serias dudas de que no lo hiciera, a fin de cuentas, era la madre de Elena.

Hubo un momento, mientras estaban bebiendo licor y hablando animadamente en el salón, en el que Damon vio como Elena se acercaba a su madre y le decía algo al oído. Estaba convencido de que le estaba preguntando que de qué habían hablado en la cocina. Su mirada se encontró con la de Miranda, y esperó que sus ojos expresaran correctamente lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos: que por favor no le dijera nada sobre su conversación. Pareció dar resultado, pues Miranda hizo un gesto con el brazo, como quitándole importancia a lo que le había dicho su hija, y se puso a hablar con su marido. Elena se quedó con el ceño fruncido y durante unos instantes, su mirada se cruzó con la de Damon. El azul y el marrón se mantuvieron unidos más rato del necesario para una mirada furtiva, hasta que Damon levantó una comisura de sus labios para dedicarle aquella sonrisa suya tan característica. Elena desvió corriendo la vista y Damon siguió sonriendo al notar el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Pero Elena seguía encerrada en si misma, y la metida de pata que había hecho Damon en la cocina solo había empeorado la situación. Había hecho demasiado obvias sus intenciones mencionando el beso en el club y la había asustado, a juzgar por como le rehuía cada vez que se cruzaban. En una ocasión, Damon había ido al baño y al volver, había vuelto a sentarse en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba Elena, igual que había hecho justo antes de cenar. Pero esta vez, ella se había levantado con una excusa y se había sentado en otro sitio. Lo mismo había ocurrido las dos veces que Damon la había rozado "sin querer": ella se había apartado de él como si su roce le quemara la piel.

Resignado, Damon despidió a sus invitados amablemente y subió a su habitación tras despedirse de los demás habitantes de su casa, Elena incluida. Se moría de ganas por volver a tocarla, pero Miranda tenía razón, tenía que tener paciencia. Cuando quería, Damon podía ser muy paciente, a fin de cuentas eso le había llevado a escalar puestos en la empresa más rápido que nadie: visualizaba una meta y hacía cualquier cosa por conseguirla, le llevara días, meses o años. Pero con Elena había esperado tanto tiempo que le costaba horrores contenerse, y ver como ella huía de él le hacía daño. A él, el hombre que había jugado con el corazón de la mitad de las mujeres de mystic falls. El karma era un cabronazo.

Se sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Evitaría presionar más a Elena, aunque para ello tuviera que buscar distracciones donde fuera. Cerró los ojos pensando en qué podría hacer al día siguiente para no quedarse en casa, y antes de dormirse, un último deseó cruzó por su mente: Deseó que realmente Miranda se hubiera convertido en su aliada, porque si abría la boca... Elena se asustaría del todo y todos sus esfuerzos no habrían valido para nada.

Elena por su parte, siguió con sus problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se había muerto de vergüenza cuando su madre les había pillado en una situación tan comprometida, y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna excusa que darle. Pero Miranda no solo no se la había pedido, sino que encima la había ignorado cuando ella le había preguntado qué le había dicho a Damon en la cocina. Porque la conocía, y sabía que algo le había dicho. Lo que le fastidiaba era que no quisiera decirle el que. Hecha un mar de dudas, como cada noche desde que había contraído matrimonio, el sueño acabó por derrotarla y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, encontró café hecho y algunas tostadas con mermelada apartadas en un rincón de la cocina. Allí, Jenna y Stefan reían y conversaban mientras desayunaban. Elena frunció el ceño y miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la mañana... ¿Donde estaba Damon? Se dio una bofetada mental. ¿Y a ella que más le daba?

- Buenos días – dijo Jenna con una sonrisa al verle – Damon se ha ido a trabajar esta mañana, te ha dejado desayuno – añadió señalando las tostadas.

- Sí, y nos ha amenazado con matarnos si lo tocábamos – dijo Stefan poniendo cara de niño enfadado.

- Gracias – dijo Elena, sin saber que más añadir ¿En serio le había dejado desayuno? - Pero no le habían dado unos días de fiesta? - dijo casualmente, como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

A Jenna se le escapó una sonrisa. No sabía nada sobre su farsa, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Había descartado la teoría del embarazo rápidamente y ahora estaba convencida de que aquel matrimonio se había producido por alguna razón. Esa era la única forma de explicar la poca comunicación entre marido y mujer, y sobretodo, que durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Pero adoraba a Damon, y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa chica le importaba. Y estaba segura de que ella tampoco era inmune a los encantos de su marido. Solo necesitaban un empujoncito, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ejercer de celestina.

- Sí, pero Damon es terrible con el trabajo – respondió Stefan – se pasa más horas de las que le son saludables en ese despacho. Hay temporadas en las que ni lo vemos por casa. Aprovecha, así no estará molestándote por los rincones. - Stefan le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y Elena sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Tal y como había predicho el pequeño de los Salvatore, Elena apenas vio a Damon en los siguientes tres días. Se cruzaron un par de veces en el recibidor, pero él a penas estaba en casa. Se había encerrado tanto en su trabajo que Elena creyó comprender porqué ponía tanto empeño en fingir su matrimonio. Sin embargo, no entendía como podía haber cambiado tanto con ella de la noche a la mañana. Mientras que en la cena le había dicho que le había gustado besarla, ahora no hacía ningún esfuerzo por mirarla, o por entablar una conversación con ella: No había quien lo entendiera.

Por su lado, Damon se había refugiado en el trabajo. Era la única forma que había encontrado de ver a Elena lo mínimo posible, y por consiguiente, de refrenar las ganas que tenía de empotrarla contra cualquier superficie lisa y mandar al cuerno su plan de seducción lenta. Plan que por otro lado, no sabía como seguir después de la actitud esquiva que ella había mostrado la noche de la cena. Así que aunque le doliera, sabía que la mejor forma era evitando el contacto. Además, de esa forma tampoco se peleaban.

El principal problema de refugiarse en el trabajo era la presencia de Katherine. La mujer estaba convencida de que se había casado con Elena para ascender, y por mucho que él se lo negara, ella seguía persiguiéndole e insinuándosele sin darle tregua. Daba igual lo que él hiciera, ella se paseaba por su espacio de trabajo como si estuviera en su casa, y Damon tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no cometer una locura y echarla de allí a patadas.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? - le dijo al fin, cansado de que se le insinuara delante de todo el mundo. - ¿Porque no vas a ver a tu novio?

- Klaus y yo lo hemos dejado – dijo sin más enredando uno de sus rizos en el dedo índice – ya no me resultaba interesante.

- Ya, ahora vuelvo a parecerte mejor yo, ¿no?

- Es posible...

- Katherine, me acabo de casar – le repitió levantando la mano para enseñarle el anillo. - Déjame en paz.

- Tu y yo sabemos que eso no tiene importancia, además – Se acercó a él y le tocó el cabello, pero Damon se apartó bruscamente – precisamente eso es lo que ha hecho que vuelvas a ganar puntos. Casarte por interés me parece tan retorcido, que me pone a cien. - añadió bajando el tono de voz.

- Estás enferma.

- Bien que te gustaba que te hablara así antes.

- Katherine...

De repente, Damon recibió una llamada de recepción y suspiró interiormente de alivio. Katherine se estaba extralimitando desde hacía días, ahí delante, donde todo el mundo podía verlo. ¿De que serviría que se acabara de casar si el señor Stevens pensaba que seguía siendo un mujeriego? Horas antes había hablado con él y le había felicitado por su compromiso y por lo hermosa que era su mujer. No podía echarlo todo por la borda, y sobretodo, no podía meter la pata con Elena una vez más, pues si no cortaba el tema rápido, Katherine sería peligroso.

- Ahora mismo voy, Lisa, gracias.

Damon colgó el teléfono y se levantó para dirigirse a recepción, donde Lisa, la recepcionista le había dicho que le estaban esperando. Pero Katherine no se rindió y decidió acompañarlo. Tenían que bajar cuatro pisos para llegar, y por supuesto, ella se metió con él en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas del último piso se abrieron, la chica pasaba el dedo índice por la solapa de su americana, pero lo único que Damon fue capaz de ver fueron los enormes ojos de Elena abriéndose de par en par ante la escena.

- Vámonos Jenna, ya te dije que no era buena idea.

Entonces Damon reparó en que Elena no estaba sola; Jenna la acompañaba y parecía bastante más convencida que ella de estar allí. Katherine sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y esta vez él no tuvo ningún reparo en empujarla para que se apartara. Logró detener a Elena justo cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta.

- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí?

- Podrías mostrarte un poco más efusivo – interrumpió Jenna acercándose a ellos – encima que hemos venido a darte una sorpresa. ¡Llevamos días sin verte el pelo por casa! Cualquiera diría que te acabas de casar. Oye, ¿y esa tipa quien es?

- Alguien que no merece la pena. Ya suponía que esta visita tenía que ser idea tuya – sonrió Damon y le dio un beso a Jenna en la mejilla. Fue a hacer lo mismo con Elena por inercia, pero esta se apartó. No iba a confesarlo ni bajo tortura, pero le había molestado y mucho verlo con Katherine en el ascensor.

¿Estaría retomando su vieja amistad con ella? Seguro...y si no, era cuestión de tiempo. Se sentía una idiota por haberle hecho caso a Jenna y haber ido a verlo. Primero se había negado, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y tampoco quería que Jenna sospechara (que bastante debía hacerlo ya) así que al final había caído. La chica había insistido tanto en que le llevaran a Damon unos papeles que se había dejado aquella mañana y así de paso le diera una alegría, que al final había tenido que aceptar... y mientras ella pensaba en distraerle, él estaba más que entretenido con esa víbora...

- Elena, ¿Me escuchas?

Elena reaccionó de golpe y le estampó contra el pecho una carpeta llena de los papeles que se había dejado en casa. Luego quiso irse, pero Damon se empeñó en que lo acompañara a la pequeña cocina que tenían en la planta de arriba. Jenna quiso quedarse abajo para dejarles su espacio y Elena siguió a Damon, muy consciente de la mano que le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda. Le sonrió a todos los trabajadores con los que se cruzaron y cuando llegaron a la pequeña cocina, Damon se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que estuvieran solos.

- Ha sido idea de Jenna – se apresuró a aclarar Elena – se ha empeñado en que necesitarías distracción después de tres días de intenso trabajo. Pero a la vista está que andas bastante bien servido de distracciones.

- Elena...

- No, no me digas nada, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones de nada, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Solo he venido para complacer a Jenna y de paso traerte esos papeles que te dejaste, ahora es mejor que me vaya.

Intentó irse, pero Damon la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. Aflojó un poco el agarre y le acarició tímidamente el brazo con el pulgar. Esta vez, ella no se apartó, aunque seguía visiblemente enfadada. Sin soltarla, Damon echó un vistazo a la carpeta que le había traído, y se sorprendió al ver la primera hoja: era un recorte del periódico de mystic falls en el que salían los dos en la cena de empresa a la que habían acudido hacia días.

- Hacemos buena pareja ¿eh? - bromeó Damon soltándola al fin para agarrar el recorte. Elena puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió, aunque lo cierto era que si que la hacían. Jenna había aparecido con ese recorte de periódico por la mañana, toda emocionada. La foto venía acompañada de un pequeño texto sobre Damon, enumerando todos sus escándalos pasados y destacando lo enamorado que parecía de su nueva esposa. Elena pensó que para ser periodistas, tenían muy mal ojo clínico.

- Estarás contento, toda la ciudad debe haberse tragado la farsa a estas alturas. Pero yo de ti tendría cuidado, si te ven con tu adorada Katherine podrías arruinar tu mismo el plan.

- ¿Estás celosa? - añadió con su sonrisa de lado. Se acercó a ella seductoramente y ella lo empujó.

- Antes muerta. Solo te estoy dando un consejo.

- Elena, Katherine lo intenta...pero te juro que no ha vuelto a pasar, ni pasará nada entre nosotros.

- No hace falta que te justifiques, ya te lo he dicho, realmente no tienes que darme ninguna explicación.

- Pero quiero dártela. No voy a acostarme con Katherine ni con otra mujer durante los seis meses que dure esto.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. De verdad acababa de proponerle fidelidad ¿él? ¿Y porqué su estómago hacía cosas raras al escuchar esa afirmación?

- Estamos representando un papel, y lo haré hasta el final. No meteré la pata. - Claro, pensó Elena. Todo era culpa del maldito papel. - Te pido que tu hagas lo mismo...

- Yo ni siquiera me veo con otros hombres – respondió ofendida. - De hecho, ni siquiera te veo a ti. Se supone que firmamos una tregua, no veo como podemos llevarnos bien si ni siquiera nos cruzamos en casa.

¡Mierda! Se le había escapado ese reproche porque no había pensado antes de hablar. Por un momento, Damon se ilusionó al creer que podría haberle molestado que la hubiera ignorado esos tres días. Era la mujer más contradictoria, complicada y adorable que conocía. Y lo de adorable tenía que ver con el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas en ese momento.

- He tenido mucho trabajo estos días – mintió. - Pensé que no querías ni verme, la noche que cenamos con tu familia prácticamente huías de mi cada vez que me acercaba.

Elena se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión. ¿Le había afectado que ella se apartara? Si lo hacía era por su bien... y a la vista estaba que había sido una decisión inteligente. Era cruzar dos palabras con él y su cuerpo hacía cosas muy raras.

- Tampoco como para que no aparezcas por casa. Es tu casa después de todo, y Jenna no me ha dejado de insistir con que vaya a verte. Si estás por allí no se pondrá tan pesada.

Elena se encogió de hombros y Damon sonrió. En aquel momento, entraron un par de trabajadores con la intención de hacerse un café y ellos decidieron irse. Damon les dijo tanto a Elena como a Jenna que se esperaran un rato, que él mismo las llevaría a casa porque no tenía nada urgente que hacer. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Jenna y Damon conversaron y rieron y Elena sintió un poco de envidia al ver lo bien que se entendían. ¿porqué su relación con él tenía que ser complicada?

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Salvatore, se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrar a Miranda sentada en uno de los sillones del salón. Saludó a su hija con un abrazo y para sorpresa de todos, le dio a su yerno un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente, les mostró el periódico de Mystic falls con la foto en la que aparecían ambos.

- Mamá, ¿Tú también? - dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero Miranda solo tenía ojos para su hija, que salía guapísima en el periódico del pueblo. Damon las dejó solas para que hablaran y fue a ver a su propio padre, quien hacía días que reclamaba su compañía. En el salón, Miranda le puso una mano en el muslo a su hija y le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿mejor?

Elena se puso algo incómoda y desvió la vista al suelo.

- Damon ha estado muy ocupado desde la cena. Prácticamente no nos hemos visto.

- Bueno, mejor ¿no? Así tampoco os habréis peleado.

- ya...

- ¿Ya? Elena... ¿No es lo que querías?¿Verle lo menos posible?

- Ay, mamá, ¡no lo se! Últimamente tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

- Y quien mejor que tu madre para que se lo cuentes.

- No hay nada que contar – se levantó incómoda. - Es solo que esta situación me cuesta. No se fingir, y Damon... le he odiado toda mi vida.

- Pero ahora ya no.

- No..sí...bueno, ¡no lo se! ese es el problema, supongo.

- Cariño – miranda se levantó y la agarró de la mano – deja los rencores a un lado, y dedícate a vivir la vida día a dia, que es muy corta. Damon intentó hacerte sentir cómoda desde el primer momento, dale una oportunidad.

- Pero tu no lo entiendes...

- Entiendo que te gusta tenerlo todo controlado, y que cuando estás con él, ese control desaparece ¿Me equivoco?

Elena no supo que responderle a su madre. En parte porque tenía razón, y en otra porque tampoco quería darle detalles de cómo su cuerpo se comportaba como si tuviera vida propia cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Ni como eso entraba en contradicción con lo mucho que lo había despreciado toda su vida.

- Elena – siguió Miranda al ver que ella estaba distraída. - Te lo repito, dale una oportunidad. - y me voy, que tu padre me está esperando.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? - dijo cuando se recuperó del consejo que acababa de darle. Ya pensaría en eso después.

- No, no te preocupes. ¿Donde está Damon? Voy a despedirme de él.

- A que se debe tanta simpatía repentina por Damon? - añadió Elena levantando una ceja.

- Es mi yerno por ley, tendré que acostumbrarme a él ¿No?

Y sin dar más explicaciones esperó a que Elena lo llamara. Damon bajó al escuchar su nombre y se despidió de Miranda con un beso.

- Gracias por no decirle nada – le susurró al oído.

- De nada. Le vuelve loca la comida italiana.

Y con una sonrisa, salió de la mansión Salvatore. Elena y Damon se quedaron en el salón, ambos pensando en lo que les acababa de decir Miranda. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Elena intentó disimular, pero Damon lo vio y se acercó un poco más a ella. Miranda le había echado un cable, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

- Oye Elena... Sobre lo de la tregua... ¿Que te parece si sellamos el trato del todo con una cena?

Elena fue a responderle que no, pero entonces, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente: "Dale una oportunidad". No era justo que le dijera que no, cuando hacía unas horas le había reprochado justamente que no cumpliera sus palabra. Siguiendo un impulso, asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

- Perfecto – sonrió él – paso a recogerte el sábado a las ocho. En la puerta de tu habitación.

Sin dejar que ella dijera nada, se giró en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¿No vas a cenar? - preguntó Elena.

- No, no tengo hambre y me muero de sueño.

Elena se mordió el labio sin saber que decir y ese gesto hizo que a Damon volvieran a cruzársele los cables una vez más. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios se entretuvieron un rato con la suavidad de su piel y luego, le susurró en el oído:

- Buenas noches, Elena.

Sin más, desapareció de su vista.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El sábado llegó tan rápido que Elena no tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para su _cita _con Damon_, _aunque ella misma se resistiera a considerarlo así. Estaba empeñada en querer verlo como una reunión de negocios, un encuentro orquestado con el único objetivo de firmar una tregua. Sin embargo, las mariposas que revoloteaban descontroladas en su estómago parecían estar en desacuerdo con sus razonamientos.

El día anterior, ella y Jenna habían ido de compras. Damon le había regalado un armario entero cuando se casaron, pero Jenna había insistido en que tenía que ponerse algo especial para la ocasión, algo con lo que se sintiera realmente cómoda y guapa y Elena había estado de acuerdo, sobretodo porque se moría de ganas de ir de compras. Así que con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, encontraron un vestido que se ajustó tanto a sus gustos como a las exigencias de Jenna.

- ¿Estás segura de que no es demasiado escotado? - Preguntó Elena mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación.

- Pues claro que es demasiado escotado. Esa es la gracia, darle facilidades a Damon para que te mire el escote.

- ¡Jenna! - Elena se ruborizó y Jenna se echó a reír.

- ¡Es tu marido! ¿A que viene esa actitud tan puritana?

Elena sintió como las mejillas le ardían, pero intentó disimular. El vestido, de color rojo oscuro, se le ajustaba al cuerpo como un guante. Tenía detalles de encaje, manga hasta los codos y un pronunciado escote en uve. Las dos se habían enamorado de él en cuanto lo habían visto, pero ahora que se lo veía puesto en casa tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado atrevido. Jenna no lo entendería, ni podía explicárselo tampoco, pero la idea de que Damon tuviera una exposición tan directa a su escote alborotaba aun más a las mariposas de su estómago.

- Estás guapísima – añadió Jenna con una sonrisa casi maternal al observar el reflejo de su nueva amiga en el espejo – Damon va a alucinar cuando te vea.

Elena sonrió y esperó que fuera así. No sabía porqué se había arreglado tanto, pero había puesto empeño especial en sentirse guapa. Quizá porque lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida en apenas unas semanas. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, ligeramente ondulado, y se había maquillado bastante los ojos, enfatizándolos y haciendo que tomaran aún más protagonismo en el conjunto de su cara.

Cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, se quedó paralizada. Jenna estaba tan emocionada con que el matrimonio saliera por fin a cenar que ni siquiera prestó atención a las reacciones de Elena. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo inmediatamente y casi atropellando a Damon en el camino. Este se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta al ver a Elena de espaldas. Estaba inusualmente nervioso para él, así que fue a decirle algo, pero en cuanto ella se giró, se quedó completamente mudo. Incluso tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca. Elena sonrió insegura y se dirigió al tocador para agarrar su bolso de mano. Damon estaba arrebatador, con un traje negro y una camisa igualmente oscura, tenía un toque misterioso y peligroso en el que Elena no quería pensar demasiado.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó la chica al ver que él no reaccionaba.

Cuando lo hizo, se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar a ella primero. Elena sonrió agradecida y comenzaron a caminar hacia el piso de abajo. Una vez allí, se despidieron de Giuseppe y Stefan, quienes todavía estaban alucinando ante el giro de acontecimientos,y por fin salieron de la mansión.

- Estás preciosa. Si es que no es una obviedad. – dijo Damon abriéndole la puerta del coche.

- Gracias. Tu tampoco estás mal. -sonrió.

El viaje hasta el restaurante se redujo a algunas conversaciones intrascendentes y muchos silencios. Silencios sorprendentemente cómodos entre ambos. Después de más o menos un cuarto de hora de viaje, Damon detuvo el coche en un callejón que se alejaba bastante de la idea que Elena tenía sobre lo que iba a ser su cena esa noche. Sorprendiéndola una vez más, Damon apagó el motor, rodeó el camaro y le abrió la puerta.

- Si sigues con ese comportamiento tan caballeroso dentro de un rato ni siquiera te reconoceré – le pinchó ella.

- Crees conocerme, pero tienes una idea totalmente equivocada de mí. – añadió él con esa media sonrisa tan particular. Elena sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas justo cuando él la tomó del brazo y la dirigió al restaurante en el que iban a cenar.

Definitivamente, aquel sitio no se ajustaba al lugar al que Elena había imaginado que la iba a llevar. Le sorprendía que alguien con tanto dinero como Damon Salvatore, pudiera conocer siquiera semejante _antro_. El restaurante era un local prácticamente en ruinas, con un cartel medio roto y una carta de menú escrita a mano en la puerta y con faltas de ortografía. No es que a ella le importara ir a un sitio así, pero no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en vestirse elegante de haberlo sabido.

- Damon... no creo que vayamos vestidos apropiadamente...

- No te preocupes – dijo él conduciéndola hacia el interior – el sitio es horrible, pero es el mejor restaurante italiano de todo Mystic falls y alrededores. Te lo garantizo.

Elena se relajó un poco ante aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo habría adivinado que le gustaba la comida italiana? No recordaba habérselo comentado, ni siquiera cuando fueron a cenar con la gente de su empresa. Un poco más tranquila al saber que al menos podría disfrutar de la comida, se dejó conducir por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a un salón más grande en el que había algunas parejas cenando. Allí, detrás de una pequeña barra de madera había un señor gordo con un extravagante bigote que sonrió al verlos entrar.

- ¡Damon!

Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando ese hombre, que supuso que sería el dueño del establecimiento, salió de detrás de la barra y abrazó a Damon.

- Vittorio, me alegra volver a verte – dijo Damon devolviéndole la sonrisa – Te presento a Elena.

- Hermosa – Vittorio sonrió también a la chica y le agarró la mano para depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos. - Pasad por aquí, ya está todo listo.

Caminaron por otro pasillo y fueron conducidos hacia un salón apartado.

- Es todo vuestro. - dijo Vittorio al fin señalándoles el espacio con la mano extendida.

- Muchas gracias – respondió Damon dándole una palmada de nuevo en la espalda. - Vamos, Elena, sentémonos.

Elena se dirigió a la única mesa que había en la pequeña salita en la que estaban. Era un sitio bastante más acogedor que el salón que habían visto antes, todo decorado en tonos granates y madera oscura. Incluso había una pequeña chimenea y hasta un televisor.

- En realidad, este es el salón de su casa – dijo Damon tomando asiento – Me ha hecho un favor personal. ¿Verdad que no es tan horrible como el restaurante? No entiendo como puede tenerlo tan mal y seguir teniendo clientela.

Elena seguía un poco aturdida, así que asintió con la cabeza y bebió un poco del agua de la copa que tenía ya servida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo conociste este sitio? - se atrevió a preguntarle, muerta de curiosidad.

- Estuve trabajando aquí una temporada.

- ¿Tú? ¿Trabajando aquí? - preguntó Elena sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

- Si empezamos con el tono impertinente me callo ¿Eh?

- Perdón, perdón – rió levantando las manos en señal de rendición - sigue...

- Antes de irme a estudiar al extranjero, pasé una época estudiando y trabajando a la vez, por eso repetí el último curso. En ese momento yo era un poco difícil...

- Que me vas a contar a mí...

- Pues eso, y la relación con mi padre no era la mejor, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre. Así que me empeñé en irme de casa y en hacerlo con mis propios ahorros. El problema era que no tenía ninguno. Así que un día, por casualidad, encontré este lugar y vi que tenían un cartel en la puerta en el que pedían camareros. A Vittorio le hizo gracia que yo tuviera ascendencia italiana, a pesar de no haber cocinado en mi vida antes de entonces, y me cogió. Por eso estuve trabajando algunas noches aquí.

- ¿Y aprendiste a cocinar? - preguntó Elena divertida. Era agradable poder mantener una conversación _normal_ con él.

- Aprendí. Algún día te mostraré mis habilidades. Se me da de vició la _lasagna_. – respondió juguetón – pero por ahora, mejor pidamos la cena. ¿Quieres la carta o te dejas asesorar?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me fie de ti? - Respondió con cierto humor en la voz.

- Por una vez en tu vida – dramatizó Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco. Elena soltó una risita y a él le pareció música celestial. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan cursi? - Entonces decido yo. En este lugar hacen la mejor salsa carbonara de todo el país. Prometido.

Emocionado, Damon corrió a la cocina a hablar con Vittorio y al rato volvió con una cesta de pan y unas aceitunas para acompañar. Elena tenía que reconocer que a pesar de la primera impresión, el lugar estaba muy bien. Y se reafirmó cuando les sirvieron la comida.

- Reconoce que son los mejores espaguetis a la carbonara que has probado jamás – la provocó él mientras los enrollaba con el tenedor.

- Está bien. No tengo réplica esta vez.

Damon empezó a presumir y Elena le lanzó su servilleta a la cara, provocando que ambos se echaran a reír. Era agradable poder conversar con él sin tener que levantar un escudo invisible para protegerse de sus ataques.

- La pasta es mi comida favorita – dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

- ¿De veras? - disimuló Damon – He acertado entonces. Me alegro.

Se recrearon en la cena y en la tranquilidad del lugar, hablando de trivialidades y de gustos personales. Mientras devoraban el trozo de tiramisú que Vittorio les había traído como regalo de la casa, Elena, se atrevió a sacar un tema un poco más comprometido.

- ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser monógamo?

Damon dejó la cucharilla en el plato y la miró fijamente.

- Sin problemas. ¿Por?

- bueno, todo el mundo conoce tu reputación. Por eso estamos aquí ¿no? El periódico de Mystic falls iba cada semana lleno de tus escándalos con mujeres casadas y jovencitas menores de edad.

- Eh, eso último solo fue una vez – se encogió de hombros y tuvo un escalofrío – y me dijo que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. En cuanto a lo primero, las que tenían el compromiso eran ellas, no yo.

- Me sorprende el poco valor que le das al matrimonio...

- No es eso Elena, las que le daban poco valor eran ellas. Yo estaba disponible, ellas querían vivir una aventura. Después de todo, yo no era el que tenía la responsabilidad. Pero ya te dije que no iba a acostarme con nadie. Aunque te cueste creerlo, soy perfectamente capaz de ser fiel y no pienso volver a salir en esas páginas con alguien que no seas tu hasta que termine nuestro acuerdo.

- Ni siquiera con Katherine? - se le escapó a Elena. Al darse cuenta de que había sonado como la novia celosa que se suponía que no era, se refugió de nuevo en el tiramisú.

- Especialmente, no con Katherine.

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

- ¿A que viene este interrogatorio? - preguntó Damon levantado una ceja.

- No es un interrogatorio... es que a pesar de conocernos de toda la vida jamás habíamos podido hablar así, sin lanzarnos nada.

- Bueno tu me has tirado una servilleta a la cara...

- Damon, hablo en serio.

- Esta bien. Hablemos de cosas serias entonces. No, jamás me enamoré de Katherine – _principalmente porque siempre estuve enamorado de ti_, pensó Damon. Y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. - Pero me gustaba lo suficiente como para plantearme tener algo en exclusiva con ella.

- Y Ella se fue con Klaus.

- Se acostaba con ambos a la vez para ser más exactos – Elena abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. - Y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Katherine tiene la habilidad de ser la arpía más seductora que he conocido jamás.

- Y ahora vuelve a estar empeñada en recuperarte.

- Elena – Elena se sobresaltó al notar como él le agarraba la mano por encima de la mesa – Soy un hombre de palabra. Puede ser todo lo insistente que quiera, pero ahora tengo un objetivo y no voy a ser tan idiota de lanzarlo todo por la borda por un calentón.

Elena apartó la mano al sentir ese maldito corriente eléctrico que le recorría cada vez que se rozaban y asintió con los ojos fijos en su plato. Ella entendió que se refería a su ascenso, pero Damon hablaba de otra cosa. De ella, concretamente. El ambiente volvió a ponerse un poco tenso, así que Damon se levantó de golpe y sugirió que pagaran y fueran a dar una vuelta para bajar la comida.

- No es que estas calles sean muy bonitas – dijo Damon mientras caminaban por un callejón desierto – pero hay pequeños tesoros escondidos por aquí.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas – bromeó Elena abrazándose a si misma. - nunca pensé que frecuentaras estos barrios.

Damon se dio cuenta del gesto y se detuvo de golpe. Se sacó la americana y la dejó caer sobre los hombros de la chica, que se sobresaltó.

- G..gracias – respondió sinceramente, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de frío. - ¿Porqué te comportas así conmigo? - se atrevió a preguntar alentada por el buen ambiente que por primera vez había entre ellos.

- ¿Así como?

- Como un caballero. Me abres la puerta del coche, me prestas tu americana... Entiendo que lo hagas cuando estamos rodeados de gente, pero cuando estamos solos no tendrías ninguna necesidad de ser así.

Damon la miró sorprendido. ¿Realmente tenía esa imagen de él?

- Elena, no soy una mala persona...

- Nunca he dicho eso, pero reconoce que jamás te has portado bien conmigo. Me sorprende el cambio, eso es todo.

- Bueno, tu tampoco fuiste un ángel en el instituto...

- ¡Porque empezabas tu! ¡Siempre! Muchas veces intenté ignorarte, pero entonces aparecías tu y hacías algún comentario gracioso sobre mi delante de tus amiguitos o me hacías la zancadilla, o me empujabas o me llamabas mocosa... habría sido tonta si no hubiera empezado a devolvértelas.

Damon notó como a Elena le temblaba la voz al recordar y se sintió realmente mal. ¿Cómo había podido hacer las cosas tan mal? Lo único que quería entonces era llamar su atención. No soportaba que intentara ignorarlo, así que durante años buscó la manera de acercarse a ella. El problema era que por aquel entonces era un adolescente arrogante y estúpido, y no se le ocurrió cambiar de estrategia. Siguió haciendo con ella lo mismo que había hecho mientras eran niños. Sabía que eso había conseguido que ella le odiara, pero tampoco imaginaba que le hubiera hecho tanto daño como para que al recordarlo, le entraran ganas de llorar. Se detuvo en seco y se acercó a ella con la intención de ponerle una mano en la mejilla, pero Elena dio un paso atrás, alejándose.

- La fastidié mucho, ¿no, _mocosa_? - preguntó Damon con tristeza en la voz.

Elena asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Odio ese mote.

- Elena... para mi era siempre fue un juego, jamás quise...

- Pero nunca te molestaste en preguntarme si a mi me gustaba jugar – se defendió alzando la cabeza de nuevo – llegué a detestarte con todas mis fuerzas.

Por un segundo, Elena vio verdadero dolor en los ojos de Damon y se quedó sorprendida.

- Lo siento. Fui un imbécil – reconoció él volviéndose a acercar a ella.

- ¿Porqué yo? - preguntó Elena con los ojos fijos en los de él – ¿Porqué te metías conmigo?

- Porque era un idiota – no podía decirle la verdad, ella no le creería. O peor, huiría de él, y eso no se lo podía permitir. Algún día, si lograba que ella le perdonara, se lo contaría todo, pero a juzgar por el dolor que estaba viendo en los ojos de Elena, no iba a ser tarea fácil. - Empezamos así de entrada y simplemente... no fui lo suficientemente listo como para cambiar esa dinámica. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Quizá – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lamento haberte hecho daño – A Damon Salvatore siempre le había costado pedir disculpas, sin embargo, al ver los enormes ojos marrones de Elena humedecidos por las lágrimas no derramadas, todo su orgullo desaparecía y tenía ganas de arrodillarse delante de ella con tal de lograr que dejara de llorar.

- Es cosa del pasado, no te preocupes. Aunque sigo sin entender que ahora quieras que nos llevamos bien, pensé que yo nunca te había gustado.

Damon quiso echarse a reír ante lo irónico que le resultaba ese comentario.

- Ya te dije que fui un imbécil, deja de hacer que me auto-insulte – sonrió intentando rebajar la tensión – aunque te cueste creerlo, y lo entiendo, jamás te he odiado.

Elena lo miró sorprendida, como si fuera incapaz de creerse aquella afirmación.

- Y además, ahora te debo mucho. Lo único que quiero es que esto sea más fácil para los dos, y de paso compensarte por lo mal que te lo hice pasar ¿Me dejas?

Elena lo miró de reojo. Si no pensaba en el pasado, era fácil tenerlo cerca. Es más, se sentía atraída hacía él por una fuerza que era incapaz de descifrar. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a recordar algunos de los incidentes de su infancia, y sobretodo, adolescencia, volvía a sentir la necesidad de empujarlo y alejarse de él para evitar que le hiciera daño. Y sabía que no era del todo justo, pues como bien había dicho Damon, ella no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y más de una vez le había devuelto con creces alguna de sus puyas. Tampoco es que ella hubiera sido una santa, tenía que reconocerlo.

- Podemos intentarlo – dijo al fin – la verdad es que antes de recordar el instituto me lo estaba pasando bien.

Damon asintió, todavía triste, y decidió que quizá necesitaban tener esa conversación después de todo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? - preguntó con miedo de que ella le dijera que sí.

Elena lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y, para alivio de Damon, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- Ya que hemos conseguido comportarnos como dos personas adultas y civilizadas toda la noche, aprovechémonos un poco más. - Aquello provocó que Damon sonriera sinceramente.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Claro – sonrió Elena – aunque procura no pisarme esta vez. La última vez que lo intentamos terminé con los pies destrozados.

Damon se cruzó de brazos, ofendido, y entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso es mentira, soy un bailarín excelente. Retíralo.

- No.

Elena soltó una risita cuando él apretó a correr hacia ella con la intención de hacerle cosquillas. Ni siquiera llegó a la esquina cuando él la alcanzó y empezó a torturarla mientras ella se retorcía.

- Retíralo – dijo levantándola y colgándosela al hombro.

- ¡Suéltame! – siguió ella riéndose. Era curioso como podían pasar de discutir a reír con semejante facilidad. Y como, contra todo pronóstico, se sentía tan a gusto a su lado. - Está, bien, está bien! ¡Lo retiro! ¡Bájame! - Entonces él la soltó, haciendo que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo.

- Hemos llegado.

La había dejado en frente de la puerta de una pequeña disco-bar que había frecuentado durante los meses que había ayudado a Vittorio. Entraron y por suerte, no encontraron demasiada gente dentro. Damon se pidió una cerveza e invitó a Elena a uno de los cócteles especiales del lugar. Más relajados y ya con la conversación sobre su pasado medio olvidada, Elena decidió que haría un esfuerzo por pasar página. Quizá él había madurado después de todo, y además se le veía decidido a que se llevaran bien. Cuando él le tendió la mano para sacarla a bailar, ella lo siguió con una sonrisa y se metieron entre la multitud.

Bailaron entre risas y copas un buen rato y cuando el alcohol empezó a afectarles lo suficiente como para evitar inhibiciones y complejos (especialmente a Elena, pues Damon no había bebido demasiado porque tenía que conducir), Damon decidió que ya no le quedaba más autocontrol. Estaba sufriendo lo que no estaba escrito al tener que mantener las manos quietas mientras Elena, la chica de sus sueños, se contoneaba delante de él. Ella era totalmente inconsciente a las reacciones que le provocaba y no tenía ningún pudor en moverse de una forma que Damon encontraba dolorosamente sexy.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, la agarró de las manos y la hizo girar hasta que ella quedó de espaldas contra su cuerpo. Elena se sorprendió con el gesto, pero rápidamente empezó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez contra las caderas del chico. Hipnotizada por la magia del momento y por las manos de Damon fijas en sus caderas, sonrió y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Elena recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Damon y subió los brazos rodeándole el cuello. No sabia si era el alcohol, el ambiente, o la confianza que se había creado entre ellos esa noche, pero aquel baile no tenía nada que ver con los inocentes movimientos que habían compartido después de la cena de BCO. Elena empezó a sentir un profundo calor en la parte baja de su estómago, justo donde los dedos de Damon comenzaban a acariciar la fina tela de su vestido. Él debía estar sintiendo lo mismo, porque la chica se sobresaltó al notar la prueba de su excitación presionando contra sus nalgas. Y en contra del sentido común, no se apartó. Las manos de Damon descendieron de nuevo hasta sus caderas y ella ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada hambrienta de él se desvió hacia los labios de la chica y ella se inclinó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Pero entonces, se acordó de con quien estaba, de la situación que estaban viviendo y no pudo evitar, una vez más, ser inoportunamente racional.

- Damon, no podemos. - susurró a milímetros de sus labios - Esto solo complicaría las cosas.

Él se detuvo de golpe, apartándose y dejando que ella se girara para poder hablar cara a cara.

- ¿Complicar las cosas? - Dio un paso hacia ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo. No era una actitud muy razonable, pero estaba terriblemente excitado y le ponía furioso que ella se echara atrás justo ahora. Había aguantado toda la noche sin tocarla, se había comportado como un caballero, y cuando había dado el paso, ella se había mostrado más que dispuesta a recibir sus caricias. - Has dicho que ibas a darme una oportunidad...

- De llevarnos bien – lo empujó ella sin ser brusca, solo para mantener una distancia prudencial. Principalmente porque si lo tenía tan cerca no podía pensar con claridad y su razonamiento se iba al garete. - Pero en el trato no incluía que fuera a dejar que me llevaras a la cama, Damon.

Ofendido, Damon se alejó aún más de ella. La frustración se apoderó de su entendimiento y no pudo controlar su enfado. Ella se estaba restregando contra él, ella le había devuelto el beso la otra noche... ¿Cómo le decía eso ahora?

- Tu lo has notado igual que yo, la atracción sexual. Y no te atrevas a negármelo – le advirtió señalándola con el dedo índice.

Elena se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló.

- ¡Claro que la he notado! No entiendo de donde ha salido, pero llevo muchos días notándola. El problema es que no somos dos desconocidos que se enrollan en un bar y al día siguiente giran la cara cuando se cruzan por la calle. Estamos en una situación que ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para añadir un problema más.

- ¿Un problema más? Somos adultos, Elena, somos perfectamente capaces de manejar esta situación.

- Damon – resopló nerviosa – no estás siendo razonable...

- ¡Estamos casados! - chilló él dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- ¡De mentira! Estamos intentando convencer a la gente de que nos queremos, de que tu eres una persona responsable. ¿Qué pasa si mañana nos acostamos y no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos confunde las cosas? Yo necesito que me prestes ese dinero y tú que yo siga aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga mal y terminemos sin poder mirarnos a la cara.

- No creo que fuera una situación muy distinta a la que teníamos cuando nos casamos.

- Damon, por favor...No podemos dejarnos llevar por un calentón, tu mismo lo has dicho antes.

Damon abrió la boca para protestar. Se había referido a Katherine, pero Elena no tenía nada de calentón para él. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida, y era la persona más cabezota que había conocido nunca. Así que decidió no insistir, por mucho que le doliera. Salió del local y se metió en el coche.

- No deberías conducir. - dijo ella siguiéndole – has bebido.

- Apenas una cerveza y hace horas. Estoy perfectamente.

- Damon...

- Vayámonos a casa de una vez, Elena. Ya está todo dicho.

- Esto tira por tierra nuestra "reconciliación" ¿no? - preguntó ella con pesar.

- No – dijo decidido Damon mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza – Déjame un rato, ¿Quieres? Se me pasará.

Elena lo entendió y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Sabía que había estropeado las cosas cuando mejor iban, pero estaba convencida de que era lo más sensato. No controlaba lo que sentía cuando tenía a Damon cerca y no podía arriesgarse. Tenía miedo de acabar sufriendo porque debía reconocer que se había sentido realmente a gusto a su lado. A pesar de lo mucho que razonaba siempre las cosas, había estado a punto de dejarse llevar y besarlo mientras bailaban, y esa era una actitud totalmente impropia de ella que la confundía todavía más.

Permanecieron todo el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio. No era demasiado tarde, apenas las tres de la madrugada, cuando Damon detuvo el coche en el jardín trasero de la mansión Salvatore. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y sus manos apretaban el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto de color blanco.

- Damon – con el coche ya detenido, Elena se atrevió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.

Damon se giró y la miró, con algo indescifrable en sus ojos azules. Soltó el volante sin dejar de mirarla y luego, hizo lo que llevaba deseando toda la maldita noche hacer. Y le importó un comino que no fuera lo correcto.

La sujetó por las mejillas y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola, no, _devorándola_ con los labios. Quizá fuera porque la pilló desprevenida y no tuvo tiempo de razonar, o quizá porque la dominó la excitación que llevaba creciendo en su vientre toda la noche, fuera como fuese, Elena se olvidó de cualquier razonamiento y le devolvió el beso inmediatamente. Actuó por impulso y lo besó con tanta o más entrega que él. Sus lenguas se encontraron, jugando y bailando la una con la otra, explorando la boca del otro mientras los dedos de Elena se enredaban en los mechones oscuros del cabello de Damon. La posición en el coche era incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba, perdidos en las sensaciones y en el calor del momento. Damon la aprisionó contra el asiento del copiloto, casi colocándose encima de ella y deslizó una mano hasta agarrarla posesivamente por la nuca. Después de varios minutos perdidos en el sabor del otro, Damon mordió el labio inferior de la chica y se apartó bruscamente, temiendo no poderse controlar si no detenía aquello inmediatamente.

Después del beso, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos segundos. Damon con determinación en la mirada, Elena confusa, pero ambos con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Cuando Elena se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, fue a decir algo, pero Damon se lo impidió, poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios.

- Te prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir. - se adelantó él intentando todavía controlar la respiración. - Lo haremos a tu manera, aunque fracasará, y acabo de demostrártelo. Pero la próxima vez que esto suceda, serás tú la que de el primer paso.

Y sin más, la dejó allí sentada. Salió del coche y se dirigió a casa y esta vez no le abrió la puerta, ni le dio la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a salir. Elena, todavía sobresaltada y con las manos temblorosas, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Pero ni siquiera su parte más racional atinaba a darle una respuesta que la satisficiera.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Damon siguió enfadado al día siguiente del _incidente_ del coche. También al otro... y durante la próxima semana. Con el paso de los días, sin embargo, sus ánimos se fueron calmando y acabó dándose cuenta de que era mucho más sensato volver a actuar de forma inteligente y menos impulsiva. Por eso, durante casi un mes entero, cumplió con su promesa: no había vuelto a intentar besar a Elena.

Aquel beso en el coche le había afectado mucho. No había sido un movimiento estudiado; en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo. Se había visto consumido por la rabia y la frustración provocada por el rechazo de la chica y sencillamente se había dejado llevar. El _problema_ era que ella se había entregado de un modo tan pasional que había superado con creces la reacción que Damon habría podido esperar. Elena le había clavado las uñas en la espalda, le había tirado del pelo... lo había besado con desesperación, y eso no había hecho más que confirmar sus sospechas: Existía _algo_ entre ellos, lo único que hacía falta era que ella abriera los ojos de una vez y se dejara llevar. Pero por mucho que se alejara, Elena no parecía reaccionar y toda aquella situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Además, si ella había reaccionado de aquella forma solo con un roce de labios ¿Cómo sería la primera vez que se la llevara a la cama?

Entró en la ducha y abrió directamente el grifo del agua fría. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cuando estaba a solas en su habitación tenía la mala costumbre de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos... y estos terminaban siempre de la misma forma: con cierta morena desnuda en su cama, o en la ducha, o en cualquier rincón imaginable. Por esa misma razón, las duchas heladas matutinas se habían convertido en parte de su rutina diaria.

Se frotó el jabón por el torso y cerró los ojos mientras los dientes le castañeteaban a causa del frío. Por suerte, la ducha fue efectiva y _el pequeño Damon_ se tranquilizó en pocos segundos. Una vez terminado el aseo, se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa y se peinó el cabello con los dedos, listo para ir a trabajar. Pero antes de salir de la habitación, escuchó el ruido lejano de un motor, así que se acercó a la ventana para ver de que se trataba. Desde detrás del cristal, observó como el coche de Grayson Gilbert se detenía en su jardín delantero. Luego, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y Elena salió cargada con una bolsa de mano. La chica había pasado la noche anterior en casa de sus padres porque Miranda tenía una gripe bastante fuerte y no se fiaba de los hombres de su casa. Damon lo había encontrado completamente razonable e incluso la había acompañado en coche hasta allí.

Lo cierto era que su relación había mejorado desde su _cita_. Al menos, mantenían un trato cordial y podían conversar un rato sin tirarse los muebles a la cabeza, lo cual ya era un gran paso. Pero Damon todavía notaba reticencias en Elena. Era como si la chica levantara un muro invisible a su alrededor cada vez que él se acercaba y él prefería mantener el menor trato posible con ella, porque si no, su auto-control (y su promesa) se iría al garete. Pero a pesar de esa distancia que ella se empeñaba en poner con él, habían ciertos gestos que la delataban. Sin ir más lejos, aquella misma mañana al bajarse del coche, lo primero que hizo fue levantar la vista hacia la habitación de Damon. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, se sonrojó y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo de nuevo.

Damon sacudió la cabeza. No sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar así, sobretodo cuando veía tan evidente que él tampoco le era indiferente a ella. Pero hasta que Elena no abriera los ojos, no podía hacer nada. Su plan de seducción había llegado lo más lejos que había podido llegar, pues ya no tenía ninguna duda de que ella le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Pero era la chica la que tenía que darse cuenta y la que diera el primer paso, si metía la pata y volvía a dar el primer paso ella rápidamente encontraría otra excusa para decirle que lo suyo estaba mal. Decidido, se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y guardando esos pensamientos en un rinconcito de su mente, salió para ir a trabajar.

Fue a buscar su coche, aparcado en el garaje, cuando le sobresaltó un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Grayson? - añadió sorprendido al girarse y descubrir que se trataba de su suegro – Pensaba que te habías ido después de dejar a Elena...

- Sí, en realidad ella no sabe que sigo aquí – El hombre estaba visiblemente nervioso y Damon empezó a temer que trajera malas noticias, para variar últimamente. – Verás Damon... te agradezco de veras lo que estás haciendo por mi.

- No me agradezcas nada – le interrumpió – yo también obtengo algo a cambio. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Me... me están presionando, con el dinero... me suben los intereses y...

- ¿Cómo que te están presionando? - Damon dio un paso hacia él, amenazante – Se supone que no tienes que volver a ver a esa gente, Grayson. Hicimos un trato.

- Lo se, lo se... pero no es culpa mía, son ellos. Me encuentran por mucho que me esconda y...

- Te pidieron una cantidad y les dimos el doble. ¿Porqué quieren más? Grayson... en que demonios estás metido – resopló Damon pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- En nada ya, de verdad...

- Cuanto necesitas. - le cortó en un tono de voz que hizo que el hombre temblara de la cabeza a los pies.

- por lo menos cincuenta mil dolares...

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que demonios quiere esa gente? incluso yo tengo un límite...

- Lo se...pero...

- Tienes que pararles los pies o hablaré con la policía.

- No puedes hacer eso – se puso blanco – si metes a la policía, yo...

- Sí, se descubrirían tus blanqueamientos de dinero y tus negocios turbios, lo se perfectamente. Pero como no salgas de una vez de ese círculo, te juro que voy a ser el primero en denunciarte. Se me está acabando la paciencia, y no voy a permitir que pongas en peligro a tu familia ni mucho menos a Elena por tus ambiciones. ¿Está claro? O mantienes bajo control este asunto de una vez o lo cortaré de raíz.

Y sin más, subió al coche y dejó a Grayson allí parado, todavía con el semblante pálido y las manos temblorosas.

Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con tener que lidiar con la nula capacidad para los negocios y las relaciones sociales que tenía su suegro, las cosas en el trabajo tampoco le iban para tirar cohetes. A pesar de que el señor Stevens estaba encantado con su nueva actitud de hombre casado, Klaus seguía sospechando e investigando de una forma muy poco discreta y Damon empezaba a estar harto de que metiera las narices en sus asuntos. Katherine seguía con su misma actitud insistente de siempre así que últimamente ir a trabajar suponía una tortura para él. Se encerraba en sus proyectos, pero no podía evitar tener que verles la cara a sus enemigos a todas horas. La traca final vino cuando el señor Stevens les asignó a él y a Klaus la organización y supervisión de la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial. No solo se llevaban como perro y gato, sino que Klaus era un tipo muy inteligente, que no jugaba limpio, y por supuesto, él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ese proyecto se convirtió rápidamente en una pesadilla llena de engaños, puñaladas por la espalda y chivatazos intencionados a su superior inmediato, y esa situación estaba influyendo negativamente en su estado de ánimo.

Una noche cualquiera, Damon tenía tal lio en el trabajo que tuvo que llevarse unos papeles a casa y encerrarse en su despacho. Había sido culpa de Klaus, por supuesto. Él ya había rellenado esos documentos, pero misteriosamente los datos se habían perdido y si no quería quedar mal ante su jefe, no le quedaba más remedio que echarle horas extras. Estaba concentrado en resolver unas operaciones cuando escuchó unos golpes.

- ¡¿Qué?!

La puerta del despacho se entreabrió y Elena se asomó con una bandeja en las manos.

- Veo que no estamos de buen humor – concluyó mientras entraba y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Elena, tengo trabajo.

- Siempre tienes trabajo. Uy, he sonado como una esposa de verdad. - Bromeó para intentar rebajar un poco la tensión. Luego agarró la pequeña tetera y le sirvió un poco de café. - Te he traído café, después del ritmo que llevas últimamente dudo que puedas aguantar ni un minuto más sin estimulantes.

- No necesito una niñera. - espetó al fin.

- Vale, hoy estás especialmente imbécil. Tendré paciencia... pero tengo un límite, te lo advierto.

- Lo siento – resopló Damon aceptando la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. Luego respiró hondo. – gracias por el café, tienes razón, lo necesito.

Elena se sirvió uno también y se sentó en una butaca cercana a la mesa en la que él estaba trabajando. Ambos tomaron el contenido de sus tazas a pequeños sorbos, envueltos en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? - preguntó Elena dejando la porcelana de nuevo sobre la bandeja.

- Muchísimo. Pero no quiero aburrirte...

- Yo te he preguntado, cuéntame.

A pesar de que jamás pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta, la principal razón de que Elena estuviera allí con una taza de café en la mano no era otra que lo mucho que lo había echado de menos durante las semanas que él se había mantenido _alejado_ de ella. Desde la cena que habían compartido, lo había notado distante, como si huyera de ella, y cada vez eran menos las horas que pasaba en casa. Aunque le confundiera, echaba de menos las sensaciones que la habían recorrido durante su cena en el italiano, incluso había llegado a extrañar sus insinuaciones y sus flirteos descarados... y lo peor era que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho después de haber sido la culpable de estropearlo todo en el bar. Si no se había acercado a él antes era porque ella también tenía su orgullo y no le había gustado nada que la retara a ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Ella tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer y eso no incluía más besos ardientes en los asientos delanteros de un coche.

Sin embargo, aquella noche quizá estaba más sensible de lo común, o a lo mejor había sido la cara de cansancio que le había visto a Damon cuando se habían cruzado en el recibidor... fuera como fuese, tenía que reconocer que estaba preocupada y le apetecía pasar un rato con él.

- Es una pesadilla. Estamos Klaus y yo a la cabeza de la construcción de un centro comercial. Supongo que lo han hecho a propósito para tensar la cuerda entre nosotros, y claro, como era de esperar, está siendo horrible. Todos los progresos que hago yo él me los tira por tierra, y como yo tampoco me quedo de brazos cruzados, está siendo un auténtico desastre.

- No parece que estáis teniendo una actitud demasiado adulta – le reprochó Elena.

- No, pero nos odiamos desde el primer día que nos vimos y actuamos en consecuencia. Ríete de nuestras peleas en el instituto – suspiró - Estoy convencido de que Klaus se cargó todo el trabajo que llevo haciendo toda la semana, así que no me ha quedado más remedio que llevármelo a casa para volver a rehacerlo antes de la reunión de mañana con el jefe.

- Vaya, si que juega sucio, sí.

- Esto funciona así, Elena, bienvenida al mundo de BCO. Competitividad, puñaladas por la espalda y traiciones por doquier.

- Y aun así quieres permanecer ahí?

- Me gusta mi trabajo – se encogió de hombros – antes las cosas no eran así, y si me dan un puesto en la junta haré lo posible por arreglarlo. He trabajado muy duro y no voy a permitir que nadie me quite lo que me merezco.

- Eso ya me ha quedado claro. - sonrió Elena para indicarle que no era un reproche. - Hace mucho que no vamos a ninguna fiesta, ni a ninguna cena. Se está haciendo bastante fácil mantener la farsa...

- Bueno – Se acomodó un poco más en la silla - No cantes victoria, pronto será el aniversario de la empresa, y el del señor Stevens, así que nos tocará volver a hacer vida social. Ahora tenemos demasiado trabajo como para socializar.

- Entiendo.

Damon dejó su café y volvió a sus papeles. No la invitó a irse de la habitación y ella tampoco lo hizo voluntariamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Damon vio como Elena se acercaba a la pequeña librería que tenía en un rincón del despacho y cogía un libro. Su compañía le gustaba, así que se alegró cuando vio que ella se sentaba de nuevo y acariciaba la portada del libro con los dedos.

Pasó un buen rato trabajando con la mirada fija en los números mientras Elena leía sentada en el butacón, cada uno absorto en sus cosas. Después de mucho rato, Damon levantó la cabeza y vio que se había quedado dormida. Seguía sentada en la butaca, con la cabeza de lado y Damon se preguntó con una sonrisa cómo podía estar cómoda en esa postura tan extraña. Se acercó a ella y le sacó suavemente el libro abierto de las manos, dejándolo en el suelo y acuclillándose hasta ponerse a su altura. Estaba preciosa cuando dormía. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de verla así y parecía tan tranquila, tan inocente... Siempre había estado enamorado de ella,lo había aceptado y asumido hacía años... pero últimamente, en las pocas ocasiones en las que podía observarla tranquilamente, sentía como su corazón aumentaba más y más ese amor hacia ella hasta extremos casi dolorosos. Era una tortura no poder tocarla como y cuando él deseara. Aprovechando la ocasión, alargó el brazo y le retiró un mechón que le caía sobre el ojo derecho, luego, deslizó la mano hacia su mejilla, sin dejar de acariciar su piel suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

- Elena – le susurró aun sin retirar la mano – Elena, te has quedado dormida.

Ella abrió los ojos con un mohín adorable y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Se frotó los ojos y luego los clavó en Damon, que seguía acuclillado en frente de ella, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas de la chica.

- Vete a la cama, anda. – dijo él con ternura mientras se ponía de pie. - Si sigues aquí sentada acabaras dolorida - Elena asintió, algo turbada por la proximidad entre ambos y la suavidad de la voz del chico y se levantó.

- Tu también deberías irte a dormir – Susurró parada en el marco de la puerta. - Necesitas descansar.

- No te preocupes, ya tendré tiempo para eso cuando termine este maldito trabajo.

- Damon... - replicó Elena acercándose hacia él con la intención de sermonearlo.

Pero él, que lo veía venir, se adelantó alargando de nuevo su brazo y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. La visión de la chica dormida le había enternecido, sumado al tono de preocupación que ella había mostrado por él, y todo aquello había vuelto a despertar unas terribles ganas en él de cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, a _su_ cama. Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que se limitó a volver a disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel. Se acercó a ella más de lo que podía considerarse prudencial y Elena no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los labios del chico. Su razón se esfumó como sucedía cada vez que lo tenía cerca y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él volviera a besarla como había hecho semanas atrás en su coche. Sin embargo, cuando él se inclinó y ella cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo... Damon alzó la barbilla y la beso en la frente.

- Gracias por la compañía. - susurró él antes de alejarse y regresar a su trabajo. Elena se quedó desconcertada y cuando volvió en si, salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo.

Damon dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Había estado a punto, _a puntísimo,_ de besarla. ¿Ni siquiera podía mantener el autocontrol? Él, con todo lo calculador que había sido siempre. ¿Qué hacía esa chica con su capacidad de raciocinio, maldita fuera? Por suerte había reaccionado a tiempo. Aunque lo cierto era que le había costado dios y ayuda hacerlo, sobretodo al ver como ella cerraba los ojos, claramente dispuesta a aceptar el beso. Pero ella no había hecho nada por iniciarlo, había esperado que fuera él el que diera el paso, y ya había determinado que no pensaba volver a hacerlo. Frustrado, aparcó los papeles a un lado de la mesa y decidió que aquel día, la ducha fría tendría que ser por la noche.

Damon apenas durmió un par de horas, por lo que al día siguiente estaba de un humor de perros en la oficina. Mientras se preparaba para la reunión con el señor Stevens, Klaus se aproximó a su mesa, apoyándose en la superficie de madera con una sonrisa que Damon tuvo ganas de borrarle de un puñetazo.

- ¿Has trasnochado? Tienes una cara horrible.

Damon lo miró con odio y prefirió respirar hondo. No sacaría nada de romperle la nariz en medio de la oficina, a parte de un despido que no se podía permitir.

- ¿porqué no me dejas en paz? Sabes perfectamente que esta te la devolveré tarde o temprano.

- Bueno, esa es la gracia – sonrió el rubio sentándose en el borde de la mesa. - pero te aviso que tengo las espaldas más que cubiertas. Ríndete ya, ese puesto será mío.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Klaus.

- Aprecio tus esfuerzos – Klaus se levantó y se alejó un poco de él. - Dice mucho de ti que hasta te hayas casado para limpiar tu imagen. Es una lástima que tanto sacrificio no vaya a servirte de nada.

Damon apretó los puños intentando contar hasta cien. No pensaba consentir que este tipo le ganara, que fuera su jefe. Si eso sucedía, él se iría a la calle y la empresa se hundiria. Y Damon y su padre habían hecho mucho por BCO como para permitirlo.

- Ah, el señor Stevens nos acaba de llamar – añadió Klaus sin más entrando en el despacho de su superior. Damon dio un puñetazo a la mesa y lo siguió, contando hasta cien mentalmente.

Cuando estaban en frente de su jefe, las cosas eran muy distintas. Toda la hostilidad desaparecía y ambos hacían un enorme esfuerzo por disimular lo mucho que se odiaban. Claro que el señor Stevens no era tonto y sabía perfectamente lo que había. Por eso los presionaba a la mínima que podía e intentaba que compartieran todo lo que fuera posible. Damon a veces pensaba que ese viejo era un sádico retorcido.

Más allá de todos los problemas que habían tenido aquellas semanas, el trabajo iba bien encaminado y el señor Stevens estuvo encantado con los progresos. Estuvieron una hora y media aclarando detalles y solucionando algunos problemillas, y cuando todo estuvo listo, el jefe les dio la mano a los dos, felicitándoles por el trabajo bien hecho.

- Como sabréis – dijo cuando estaban ya los tres de pie – Dentro de una semana es el aniversario de BCO. Cómo cada año también, Se hacen unas jornadas relacionadas con la fundación de la empresa, además de varias reuniones sociales. Como se celebran en una de las propiedades del fundador, el aforo debe ser limitado, así que yo me reservo el derecho de invitar a quien considero que debe asistir. Además de miembros de la empresa, asistirán importantes clientes y necesitamos dar una buena imagen. Estáis los dos invitados, por vuestra labor dentro de BCO, y por supuesto, también las acompañantes que vosotros deseéis. Salvatore, espero volver a ver a tu encantadora esposa.

- Por supuesto – respondió Damon con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Os enviaré la invitación en breve, espero que aceptéis. También es mi aniversario, así que no todo serán negocios. - añadió intentando parecer amistoso.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Después de la reunión, el dia fue más llevadero que otros, y Damon volvió a casa relativamente pronto.

En la mansión, Elena se entretenía buscando información por internet sobre algunos masters en los que estaba pensando apuntarse después de que todo aquello pasara. Aunque más allá de preocuparse por su educación, su principal objetivo era no pensar en lo que había ocurrido anoche entre ella y Damon. de hecho, calculaba que le quedaban unos quince minutos para encerrarse en su habitación y no tener que cruzarse con él. Sin embargo, Damon se le adelantó. Cuando lo vio entrar, se debatió entre salir corriendo o adoptar la actitud racional que la caracterizaba desde siempre y hablar con él del tema. Pero claro ¿Qué había que hablar? Ni siquiera sabía que decirle.

- Hola – fue lo más elocuente que se le ocurrió.

- Hola. - Damon se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en el sofá, justo a su lado.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? Has vuelto muy pronto...

- Sorprendentemente bien, gracias por preguntar. Pero tengo malas noticias – giró la cara hasta mirarla a los ojos – se nos ha acabado el descanso. Como te dije, en una semana es el aniversario de la empresa, y nos toca ir... a los dos. Es un coñazo insoportable de fin de semana, lleno de conferencias y reuniones en las que te aburrirás muchísimo, pero el señor Stevens me ha dicho que espera verte allí.

- Está bien, tendremos que ir entonces – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Elena se mordió el labio inferior y Damon se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo?

- Te has mordido el labio, cosa que haces siempre que estás incómoda, y acabarás por arrancarte las uñas si sigues jugando con ellas. ¿Qué te pasa?

Elena lo miró, sorprendida de que se fijara tanto.

- No lo se – confesó al fin. - Quiero decir... iremos el fin de semana que viene, porque entiendo que será un fin de semana, pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿No deberíamos planear como vamos a actuar? Una cosa es fingir durante un par de horas, pero esto...

- Esto es lo mismo, Elena. Procuremos comportarnos como cuando somos capaces de hablarnos como personas normales, lo adornamos con alguna caricia y algún beso fugaz y ya está.

- Pero... ¿Tendremos que dormir juntos?

Damon se giró para verla mejor de cara y Elena se sonrojó un poco.

- Supongo que sí. Pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que no volvería a intentar nada – le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y el sonrojo de Elena aumentó un par de tonos.

- Damon, respecto a eso... ayer...

- No tenemos que hablar de ello, Elena. Hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de analizar tanto todo lo que ocurre, te ahorrarías quebraderos de cabeza.

Elena se indignó y abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Damon extendió una mano, interrumpiéndola.

- Cuando te des cuenta de que hay algo entre nosotros y te apetezca vivirlo, aquí estaré. Pero no pienso volver a ponerte las cosas fáciles.

Elena resopló ante la arrogancia del chico.

- Cuando te pones así, tu mismo echas por tierra todos los progresos que podamos haber hecho. ¿Lo sabías?

- ¿En serio?

Divertido, Damon se aproximó un poco más a ella en el sofá, haciendo que se echara para atrás. Al final, Elena quedó literamente aprisionada contra el respaldo.

- No voy a besarte jamás – replicó ella intentando hacerse la digna. A pesar de que su corazón empezaba a ir a mil por hora.

- Ya... bueno, yo tampoco. A ver quien se rinde antes.

- Eres un capullo arrogante.

- Y tu una cabezota.

- No podemos volver a besarnos – susurró a centímetros de la boca de Damon, quien a medida que discutían, se iba acercando un milímetro más.

- ¿Jamás?

- Solo en público. Cuando sea estríctamente necesario. Nada más.

- En público.

- Sí...

Damon acortó la distancia, pero la besó en la comisura de los labios, provocando que Elena lo empujara.

- ¡Perdón! - escucharon a Jenna gritar a lo lejos mientras escapaba del salón.

- ¡Damon! - se quejó Elena levantándose del sofá y alejándose de él al máximo.

- Estabamos en público – respondió él divertido poniendo las manos en alto – estaba Jenna.

- Imbécil – resopló Elena marchándose de allí.

Damon soltó una carcajada y se acomodó en el sofá. Era cuestión de tiempo que Elena se rindiese, entre lo de la noche anterior y cómo se le había acelerado el corazón hacía unos segundos, estaba más que convencido. Algo le decía que por primera vez, el aniversario de BCO no sería tan aburrido como parecía en un principio...

* * *

**Se que es un capítulo un poco de relleno y no avanzamos mucho, pero la evolución es necesario. Prometo que ahora viene lo bueno ;)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Llegaron a la propiedad en la que iban a celebrarse los festejos para el aniversario de CBO el viernes por la tarde, después de tres horas de viaje en coche. Los años que tenía el camaro de Damon empezaban a notarse y el coche tenía dificultades para seguir la marcha. Por mucho que él se empeñara en negarlo, ese había sido el motivo por el que habían tenido que detenerse más veces de las que habrían sido necesarias por el camino, y en consecuencia, el trayecto se les había hecho especialmente largo. Cuando al fin llegaron, Elena estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de alegría.

- No seas tan exagerada – Se quejó Damon mientras sacaba los equipajes del maletero – Si has estado roncando la mayor parte del viaje.

- Eso es mentira – se defendió Elena indignada – apenas he dormido cinco minutos. Y yo no ronco.

- Sí, ya – sonrió él de medio lado...

- Además, si lo hiciera, tampoco creo que me hubieras oído con el ruido que hace ese trasto...

- ¡Eh! Este tema ya lo hemos aclarado, con mi coche no te metas.

- Yo me...

- ¡Salvatore!

La discusión se detuvo cuando el señor Stevens, el director general de CBO, se acercó personalmente a saludarles. Ambos cambiaron la cara de cansancio por dos amplias sonrisas y procedieron a saludar a los invitados que habían llegado antes que ellos. El fin de semana transcurriría en un caserón enorme, que estaba dentro de una propiedad privada perteneciente al fundador original de la empresa. Era una finca inmensa, bautizada acertadamente como_ Heaven, _con vastos jardines y un par de caserones que bien podían parecer hoteles de lujo. Elena estaba tan alucinada con las vistas, que después de dejar las maletas en la habitación decidió ir a dar un paseo e inspeccionar tranquilamente los alrededores.

Perdida entre árboles y flores de colores increíbles, Elena respiró aire puro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas bajo la sombra de un roble. Estaba oscureciendo, y allí sentada, disfrutó del silencio unos instantes mientras el sol desaparecía frente a sus ojos. El lugar era precioso, así que quería concentrarse en eso y no en darle vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba. Damon estaba asistiendo a los actos de presentación, en los que al ser exclusivamente dedicados a profesionales del sector, ella no tenía porqué ir, pero en cuanto aquello terminara, Elena sabía que tendrían que ir a cenar de la mano, interactuar con los demás como si fueran una feliz pareja casada y sobretodo, compartir la cama. No quería que aquello la turbara, pues se suponía que ese era el papel que debía desempeñar ahí, sin embargo, la afectaba mucho más de lo que debería. Solo pensar en tener a Damon a centímetros de ella la ponía nerviosa, especialmente sabiendo que él acabaría provocándola o tentándola de alguna manera. Hasta el momento había logrado manejarlo, sin embargo, empezaba a temer seriamente por su autocontrol. No podía negar que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más empezaba a plantearse cosas que semanas atrás ni siquiera se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza. Una ristra de "y sis" que empezaban por la cuestión que acompañaba últimamente sus días y sus noches: ¿y si se permitía _disfrutar_ de su matrimonio en todo el sentido de la palabra?. Elena sacudió la cabeza; seguía pensando que incluir el factor sexo en su ya complicada relación solo empeoraría las cosas, pero cada vez le era más difícil luchar contra la atracción que había entre ambos y tenía muy claro cual era la opinión de Damon en todo ese asunto. Hecha un lío como de costumbre, encogió las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla encima de ellas.

- ¿Preocupada?

Al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, se puso rígida y se levantó del suelo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. - Dijo Klaus con su habitual sonrisa encantadora - Este sitio es precioso ¿Verdad?

Elena lo miró con recelo. Él era el principal enemigo de su marido. El culpable directo de que Damon se quedara hasta las tantas en la oficina y de que regresara a casa de mal humor. Y esa amabilidad que había mostrado con ella desde el primer día la hacía sospechar. No quería convertirse en una especie de trofeo entre Damon y Klaus, bastantes problemas tenía como para añadir uno más. Sonrió educadamente y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, cuando él la agarró suavemente del brazo.

- Elena, no hace falta que huyas de mí, no muerdo.

- Mira Klaus... - suspiró resignada - no entiendo tu interés por mi, pero no quiero tener problemas...

- ¿Es que tu marido te prohibe conversar tranquilamente conmigo?

Elena se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te hagas el tonto, se exactamente cual es vuestra relación y como le has amargado el último proyecto.

- Ya – Klaus sonrió de medio lado – supongo que no te habrá contado como me lo ha amargado él a mí.

- Ese no es mi problema, pero no entiendo que pretendes acercándote a mi de esta manera cada vez que nos vemos. Si es una especie de juego para molestar a Damon, no cuentes conmigo.

- ¿Tu ves a Damon por alguna parte?

- ¿Cómo?

- A tu marido, ¿Lo ves por algún lado?

- No – respondió Elena con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Entonces porqué piensas que me acerco a ti para provocar algo en él? Ni siquiera tiene porqué enterarse de que nos hemos visto, y honestamente, me da igual lo que piense. Mi problema es con él, no contigo, tu me caíste bien desde el primer momento en el que te vi, nada más.

Elena siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Entiendo que desconfíes, yo también lo haría, pero es justo que me des una oportunidad, ¿no crees? Conozco un poco este lugar, ¿Damos un paseo antes de que anochezca?

Elena dudó unos segundos pero al final aceptó su propuesta. Un paseo con Klaus no le haría daño y estar con alguien le ayudaría a no pensar en Damon. El chico la llevó a bordear la finca y compartieron algunas conversaciones cómodas y poco trascendentales. Cuando el sol se hubo puesto del todo y decidieron que ya era hora de volver, Elena le pidió que la dejara regresar sola.

- Prefiero evitar las discusiones – le dijo con una sonrisa. No es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero su petición le parecía lógica. Ya tenía bastante facilidad para discutir con Damon como para añadir un motivo más - Oye, ¿como es que tu no has asistido a las jornadas de presentación?

- Porque me las se de memoria y cada año hacemos lo mismo. De hecho, no entiendo como tu marido a preferido asistir de nuevo en vez de pasear con su encantadora esposa. - sonrió - Nos vemos en la cena, Elena.

Y tras darle un suave beso en el dorso de la mano, Klaus se alejó de ella. Elena se quedó pensando en lo que Klaus había dicho. Seguramente Damon había ido a esas charlas por el mismo motivo por el que ella había estado paseando por el jardín: para evadirse y retrasar lo inevitable. Encogiéndose de hombros, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y respiró hondo; necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para poder sobrevivir a ese fin de semana.

Después del paseo, Elena se cambió antes de que Damon subiera siquiera a la habitación y estaba ya sentada en la mesa mucho antes de que él entrara en el salón. Durante la cena, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Elena siguió sintiendo pequeños escalofríos cada vez que Damon le rozaba la mano, le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, o le sonreía como si fuera la mujer más importante del mundo para él. Fingía muy bien e igual que le había sucedido la última vez que habían estado en público, su cabeza – y su cuerpo – estaba hecha un lío y ya no sabía ni que creer, ni que pensar, ni mucho menos que sentir. Después del postre, se disculpó unos segundos y se retiró al baño de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire. Por suerte, Damon no acudió para ver que le pasaba, a pesar de haber puesto cara de preocupación al ver que ella se marchaba escaleras arriba, y ella lo agradecía. Necesitaba estar unos segundos a solas. Como también necesitaba hacer algo; no podía seguir así cada vez que le tocaba meterse en el papel de amante esposa. Se suponía que esa era la parte que le tocaba a ella yDamon estaba cumpliendo lo que le había prometido, no podía fallarle por culpa de su estúpida debilidad. Parecía increíble que a ella, la reina de razonar las cosas, se le hiciera imposible diferenciar la realidad de la ficción apenas un mes después de casarse. Claro que había sido muchísimo más sencillo hacerlo cuando odiaba a Damon con todas sus fuerzas, porque últimamente... no sabía que pensar. Se retocó el maquillaje en el espejo y se preparó para bajar de nuevo, después de permanecer encerrada casi media hora en el baño. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia, así que se dirigió disimuladamente hasta el salón con su mejor sonrisa. Sonrisa que se congeló en cuanto vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando en frente de ella.

Los asistentes habían abandonado las mesas y muchos se habían retirado a dormir. Los que quedaban, entre los que por supuesto se encontraba Damon, se habían sentado en unos sofás y estaban distribuidos en lo que parecían cuatro grupos distintos, jugando a una especie de juego de mesa. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue encontrar a Katherine prácticamente encima de Damon, allí delante de todo el mundo. La rabia hirvió en su interior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan _zorra_? ¿y cómo podía Damon dejarla hacer? Pero a ella nadie iba a humillarla. Se acercó a los demás en apenas cuatro pasos y ni siquiera esperó a que la invitaran a unirse al grupo. Le sonrió directamente a Katherine, la empujó y se sentó en el regazo de Damon. Él se puso rígido al notar el peso de la chica pero se relajó enseguida al ser consciente de que aquel gesto fue suficiente para hacer que Katherine se apartara. Segundos después, notó el temblor del cuerpo de Elena, y la rabia que había en sus ojos... y entonces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír a carcajadas; ella podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba convencido de que estaba celosa.

- Gracias. No lograba sacármela de encima – le susurró divertido en el oído. Ella se destensó un poco, pero seguía furiosa y no se dignó a responderle.

- ¿Te unes al juego, Elena? - preguntó uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Damon – Jamie Sheen tiene mucho tiempo libre y se ha inventado un juego de preguntas sobre CBO

- Puedes ir con nuestro equipo – añadió Katherine con media sonrisa, un gesto que más que amistoso, parecía un reto.

- Por supuesto que irá en nuestro equipo – interrumpió Damon besándola en la mejilla. Aquel simple roce provocó que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en la cara de Elena, aunque rápidamente se esforzó en disimularla. - ¿Verdad?

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ella todavía sentada encima de él, y sin poder evitarlo, cuando ella le sonrió, Damon se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Elena intentó fingir que no la había sorprendido aquello y mientras lo hacía, la llenó de satisfacción ver por el rabillo del ojo como Katherine apartaba la mirada con rabia. Más segura, se sentó en el sofá al lado de su marido y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- Estamos en público. Está permitido. – le susurró Damon en el oído antes de darle otro fugaz beso cerca de la oreja.

Ella no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y cuando uno de los otros jugadores bromeó diciéndoles que dejaran de tontear de una vez y estuvieran por el juego, se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies.

La partida fue bastante divertida, a pesar de que Elena creía que el juego era una soberana estupidez. Pero las bromas y las pequeñas peleas amistosas entre miembros de distintos equipos hicieron que pasaron un rato bastante entretenido. Estaban casi terminando la partida cuando Damon acertó la pregunta que les dio la victoria, una sobre la fecha exacta de la fundación de CBO. Los miembros de su equipo lo felicitaron con palmadas en la espalda, y por suerte, Katherine se había ya retirado, cansada de ver a Damon y elena dedicarse gestos y miradas cariñosas, así que él se ahorró otro acoso en toda regla delante de su mujer. Elena le sonrió visiblemente incómoda y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Para Damon, fue mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pues era la primera vez que ella era la que iniciaba un gesto cariñoso, aunque fuera forzado. Sin embargo, para los demás, que pensaban que eran una feliz pareja recién casada, aquello les supo a poco. Un hombre de mediana edad llamado John empezó a dar palmas, gritándole a Elena que le diera un beso en condiciones al campeón del juego, que se lo merecía y los demás no tardaron en seguirle los coros. Damon pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su "mujer", pero ya habían hablado de eso y seguían estando en público. Así que Elena se acercó a Damon y le puso una mano sobre los hombros. Él la notó temblar mientras sus labios se acercaban, y entonces, ella le besó. Aturdido por el gesto que llevaba prácticamente toda su vida esperando, dejó de escuchar los vítores y gritos de los demás jugadores en seguida, y por un segundo, solo existían él y Elena en la habitación. Rápidamente, se hizo parte activa del beso y entreabrió un poco los labios. El gemido casi imperceptible que salió de la garganta de Elena acabó de nublar del todo su mente y rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo. Se suponía que debía ser un beso inocente, como el primero que se habían dado en el bar, este cumplía exactamente la misma función. Pero igual que había ocurrido aquella primera noche, los dos estaban demasiado sumergidos en el momento como para controlarse, y cuando la lengua de Elena tocó la punta de los labios de Damon, él le dio permiso inmediatamente, atrayéndola más hacia él, perdiéndose en su sabor, y en los brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello.

- ¡eeeh, dejad algo para la habitación! - gritó divertido el instigador del beso. - ¡tortolitos!

Y entonces se rompió la magia. Elena miró a Damon con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de medio. Damon quiso decir algo, pero no tenía nada sobre lo que disculparse. Ese era su acuerdo ¿no? podían besarse en público. Además, ella había empezado y no iba a arrepentirse del besazo que acababan de compartir. Elena en cambio, no parecía tan segura de si misma. Apartó la mirada y sonrió, aunque Damon sabía que esa sonrisa era totalmente fingida. Minutos después, la chica se disculpó diciendo que estaba agotada y que necesitaba dormir y se marchó a la habitación. Damon esperó unos quince minutos, en los que aprovechó para hacer un poco de relaciones públicas y luego, siguió a su mujer.

Encontró la habitación completamente a oscuras, así que cerró la puerta y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Se sacó la camisa y los pantalones y los dejó sobre la primera superficie que encontró. Si había esperado un cuarto de hora era porque quería evitar tener que discutir el asunto con Elena, o mejor dicho, escuchar las excusas que ella iba a ponerle para decirle que no podía repetirse. Empezaba a estar harto de aquel juego, y empezaba a pensar también que ella jamás daría su brazo a torcer. Y su paciencia tenía un límite. Se metió en la cama en calzoncillos y apoyó la cabeza en las palmas de las manos. Elena le daba la espalda, acurrucada en el rincón derecho del colchón. Pero Damon sabía que no estaba dormida: notaba su respiración acelerada y sus movimientos, por mucho que ella intentara disimularlo.

- Deja de fingir. Se que no estás durmiendo.

Inmediatamente, Elena se giró y se quedó boca arriba, mirándolo de lado.

- Yo no finjo. Ese es el problema, que tu finges demasiado bien y yo no se hacerlo.

Damon tragó saliva, ya que no se esperaba aquella contestación.

- ¿A que te refieres? Si hablas del beso... se supone que estaba permitido, era parte del trato...

- No hablo del beso – siguió ella, ahora con la mirada clavada en el techo – hablo de esto... de nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes cumplir tan bien con tu papel? A veces pienso que estás enamorado de mi de verdad.

A Damon se le secó la garganta, pero Elena soltó una carcajada amarga, descartando inmediatamente aquella posibilidad. Damon se giró para mirarla de cara.

- ¿Y a ti tanto te cuesta a ti fingir que te gusto, aunque solo sea un poco?

Elena lo miró a los ojos, claramente turbada por la situación. A pesar de llevar un mes casados, era la primera vez que compartían cama, y también la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, y semidesnudo.

- No es eso Damon.

- ¿No? Entonces explícame que es. Te he notado temblar toda la noche, y a juzgar por como nos besamos hace semanas en mi coche, no creo que te repela tanto como para querer evitarme a toda costa. - Elena se ruborizó ante la mención del beso y Damon puso los ojos en blanco – por dios Elena, somos adultos, no pasa nada por que nos besemos, o porque nos acostemos si nos apetece. No tenemos ningúna atadura, deja de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Levantó un brazo y le acarició la clavícula con la yema del dedo índice. Ella volvió a estremecerse y se apartó un poco.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - preguntó Damon con una chispa de dolor en sus ojos.

- Tengo miedo – susurró ella incapaz de mirarle – se supone que tenía que odiarte, que despreciarte...

- Y no lo haces.

- No, ya no... y eso me confunde. Hay momentos en los que … - tragó saliva – en los que desearía que todo esto fuera verdad.

Damon se acercó un poco más a ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sus narices prácticamente se tocaban.

- Podemos hacer que sea de verdad.

Elena desvió la mirada hacia los labios del chico y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Nunca funcionaría.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Sí, no terminaría bien. No quiero sufrir.

- No tienes porqué sufrir. Escucha, vamos a darnos estos cinco meses que quedan, para conocernos de verdad...

- Esto no tenía que ser así...

- No podemos luchar contra nosotros mismos Elena, por mucho que no lo tuvieras previsto, hay algo entre nosotros. Deja de resistirte.

Le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y Elena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto. Pero cuando Damon se inclinó para besarla, la chica se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

- Damon, esto va a acabar mal, igual que empezó. Es una farsa... acabaremos sufriendo y...

Definitivamente harto, Damon resopló y se levantó de la cama. Agarró sus vaqueros y se los puso, todavía de espaldas a Elena, que lo miraba sin entender nada.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó confundida. - ¿Damon? - insistió al ver que él no respondía.

Cuando Damon se giró, vio a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación, la rabia y el dolor en sus ojos y se asustó.

- Me largo. Estoy harto de este juego. He intentado hacerte ver por todas las vías posibles que entre nosotros puede haber algo, algo bueno. No puedo luchar contra tus miedos ni contra tus inseguridades... estoy cansado de intentar derribar barreras invisibles que tu no estás dispuesta a bajar. No puedo más. Hablabas de fingir... pues no estoy fingiendo...me gustas – se reprimió – me gustas mucho, a pesar de toda nuestra historia... y me importa una mierda como empezó todo esto, solo se que yo también te gusto y de que podríamos estar disfrutando el uno del otro. ¡Y no pienso compartir esa cama contigo mientras mi cabeza conjura lo que podríamos estar haciendo entre esas sábanas si tu no fueras tan condenadamente cabezota!

Lo soltó todo del tirón y Elena se sintió realmente afectada por la honestidad de sus palabras. Tenía razón, estaba siendo una cabezota.

- Damon...

- Déjalo estar, Elena, de verdad.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él dio un portazo y salió de la habitación, con solo sus vaqueros puestos. Elena se dejó caer sobre la cama y dio un puñetazo al colchón.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó al escuchar, desde la ventana, el ruido de un motor encendiéndose.

* * *

**siento mucho la tardanza... pero mi vida es un auténtico caos últimamente y no sabeis las ganas que tenía de tener un ratito para poder escribir... espero que me perdoneis. Este capítulo es cortito, pero porque era necesario cortarlo aquí ;) mil gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo con contenido adulto, quedais avisados ;)**

**Capítulo 9**

- ¡Damon! Por fin, maldita sea...

Elena se frotó los brazos con las manos, rodeándose el cuerpo con ellos. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada y lloviznaba, así que era la situación _perfecta_ para caminar por el campo, en sandalias y en pijama. Elena maldijo en voz baja, y no tan baja, mientras se acercaba al reconocible camaro de Damon, que estaba medio escondido entre unos arbustos.

Ni sabía el rato que llevaba caminando por el jardín, buscándolo. Cuando él se había ido, había tardado casi diez minutos en reaccionar, pero luego se había sentido horriblemente culpable, así que había ido a buscarle, porque era incapaz de quedarse en la habitación tranquila sabiendo que él estaba por ahí, alterado por su culpa. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No hubiera podido perdonárselo. Ni siquiera encontraba justo que tuviera que dormir en la intemperie a causa de su última discusión. Claro que, esos sentimientos se habían sustituido por rabia y ganas de matarlo lentamente al cuarto de hora de dar vueltas sin rumbo al rededor del caserón. Sabía que él había cogido el coche, porque había escuchado el motor, pero no esperaba que hubiera ido tan lejos.

Se estaba empapando por culpa de la lluvia, tenía los tobillos llenos de barro y prácticamente había salido en pijama. Así que no estaba precisamente en su mejor actitud conciliadora cuando lo encontró. Avanzó hacia el camaro con apenas un par de pasos y dio un sonoro golpe con el puño contra la ventanilla, sin preocuparse por el coche lo más mínimo. Pudo a ver a Damon recostado en el interior con los ojos cerrados. Pero no debía dormir muy profundamente, pues al escuchar el golpe se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Vas a romperme el cristal!

Elena resopló, más furiosa de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Mucho más que cuando él se reía de ella en el instituto. Había estado preocupada por él, y se había sentido peor que una mierda por empujarle a irse de la habitación... y a él lo único que le preocupaba era su maldito coche. Sintió ganas de incendiar el Camaro allí mismo, puede que con Damon dentro.

Antes de que pudiera alzar la voz – y el puño – Damon salió del coche, encarándola y sujetándola por un brazo. Él iba tal cual como Elena le había visto marcharse: solo con los vaqueros, ni camiseta, ni zapatos de ningún tipo, así que sus pies se hundieron en el barro. Por suerte, había dejado de llover de golpe, aunque el cabello de Elena ya era una maraña de rizos húmedos. Damon la miró de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Elena se puso roja de rabia y le golpeó el pecho con los puños. Debatiéndose entre las ganas de pegarle y las lágrimas de impotencia que le quemaban la garganta. Por desgracia, fue débil, y Damon se dio cuenta de la lágrima traviesa que resbaló por su mejilla. Inmediatamente, y sin que Elena tuviera tiempo de resistirse, alargó una mano y le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Porqué lloras?

- Porqué te odio – gritó ella mirándolo con los ojos empañados. - te odio muchísimo.

- Vaya – susurró Damon sin retirar la mano de su mejilla – y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos superado esa fase...

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! - de nuevo furiosa, lo empujó para escapar de él y caminó hasta posicionarse en la parte delantera del Camaro. - ¡Largarte de esa manera de madrugada! ¡Y tal y cómo estabas! ¿Tu sabes lo preocupada que estaba al no encontrarte?

- Elena...

- ¿Podría haberte pasado algo, sabes? Incluso podría haberme pasado a mi – gritó pasándose las manos por el cabello – ni siquiera se porqué he salido a buscarte... mira como me he puesto, ahora doy asco.

- Elena – repitió – tu nunca podrías dar asco.

El comentario fue hasta tierno, y a Elena la pillo completamente desprevenida.

- Gracias por venir a buscarme. - Siguió Damon - No quería que salieras sola a estas horas, y tampoco pretendía que vinieras. Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio. - se suavizó él al entender la rabia de la chica.

- ¿Y no podías haberte ido al salón? Me has dado un susto de muerte cuando he escuchado el motor...

- Lo siento – susurró con ternura acercándose un poco a ella – pero ya te dije porqué necesitaba irme. Y sigo necesitando estar solo. Anda sube, te llevaré a hasta la casa.

- No, espera...

Damon se detuvo de golpe y vio como ella cogía aire antes de hablar.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que tienes razón – gruñó.

- ¿Puedo grabar eso en video?

- ¡Damon! No lo estropees...

- Perdón. Tengo razón. ¿En qué?

- En que soy una cabezota – Elena desvió la vista hacia el suelo – Y una cobarde también, aunque eso no te atrevieras a decírmelo. He pasado toda mi vida odiándote... ni siquiera quería escuchar hablar de ti. - Damon desvió la mirada, dolido – Cuando nos casamos, pensé que no podías ser más ruin... y que yo no podía sentir tanto desprecio por nadie... sin embargo, cuando empecé a conocerte de verdad...algo cambió.

Damon levantó la mirada, esperanzado.

- Y me ha costado procesar ese cambio. Entender que entre nosotros puede haber... algo. Me da miedo acabar lastimada, tanto como en las tardes en las que te reías de mi delante de los demás en el instituto... no se que siento, ni que dejo de sentir y tengo la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío. Creo que es justo que lo sepas.

Damon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero realmente no sabía que decir. Aquella declaración era mucho más de lo que esperaba escuchar alguna vez de sus labios.

- Y ahora te odio por hacer que salga de madrugada, termine mojada, llena de barro y furiosa. Pero creo que estoy cansada de luchar.

Y antes de que él pudiera procesar lo que estaba diciendo, Elena se acercó a él y lo empujó contra el capó.

- Y me importa una mierda si rompemos este trasto.

E inmediatamente, se lanzó a devorar sus labios. Damon no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar. Con un gemido de absoluto goce, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de la chica e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para buscar su lengua. Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad mientras se perdían en una vorágine de manos que acariciaban, labios que succionaban y mordían y sensaciones que ninguno de los dos había experimentado hasta entonces. Damon tenía entre sus brazos al amor de su vida, a la chica de sus sueños, y quería empaparse de ella a la vez que tenía la necesidad de prolongar el momento. Por su parte, Elena no se detenía a analizar las cosquillas que sentía en su estómago, o la sensación que la abrumaba, la que le decía que aquello era lo más correcto que había hecho en toda su vida.

Los labios de Elena descendieron hasta el cuello de Damon, mientras su mano derecha viajaba por los marcados músculos de su abdomen. Las manos de él estaban por todo su cuerpo, luchando contra el fino pijama, colándose por dentro de la ropa para acariciar su estómago. Soltó un gemido al notar que la chica no llevaba sujetador y acarició suavemente sus pechos, maravillándose de su suavidad, y de la perfección de sus formas. Pero necesitaba verlos, necesitaba verla... observarla como tantas veces lo había hecho en sueños. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y giró posiciones, levantándola para colocarla encima del capó del camaro. Inmediatamente, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Damon notó las uñas de Elena en sus hombros mientras él luchaba para levantarle la camiseta. Ella no se resistió y levantó los brazos para que él pudiera finalizar el trabajo.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda, encima del capó de su coche, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo... deseo por él, concluyó que sus sueños jamás le habían hecho justicia. Se quedó allí parado, observando lo perfecta que era, llena de barro y con el cabello revuelto, y aunque sabía que ella no estaba preparada para escucharlo, sintió que no podía amarla más de lo que lo hacía en ese instante.

Al ver que él no se movía, Elena se cubrió instintivamente el cuerpo con los brazos, sintiéndose expuesta. Pero Damon la agarró de las muñecas y volvió a colocárselos a los lados, manteniéndolos ahí.

- No te escondas de mi, por favor. – susurró con la voz teñida de deseo – eres preciosa.

Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, arrancándole un pequeño gemido que lo volvió loco. Ella apretó más el agarre de sus piernas, poniendo en contacto su centro con una parte de Damon que estaba más que lista para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero cuando Elena notó lo duro que estaba, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Damon lo notó y se separó un poco, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la excitación.

- Elena, si no estás segura, o si crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido paramos. No tenemos que hacerlo. - susurró esperando que ella no le dijera que parara. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

- No, no es eso. - negó ella con la cabeza, abrazándolo con fuerza. - Es solo que... ¿no nos verá nadie, no?

Damon soltó una carcajada.

- Claro que no, es de madrugada y estamos medio escondidos.

Elena asintió algo indecisa y él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo en los labios. Luego depositó suaves besos por sus mejillas, su barbilla y su frente, y en seguida la tuvo de nuevo concentrada en él y nada más que en él. A Damon le importaba bien poco si alguien los veía, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad y no pensaba detenerse.

La subió un poco más encima del capó, para sorpresa de la chica, e hizo que se inclinara hasta quedar prácticamente tumbada sobre el coche. Elena fue a protestar, pero Damon la sostuvo con fuerza en esa posición, prácticamente subiéndose encima de ella. Empezó a besarle la barriga, con besos lentos y húmedos y descendió tentativamente hasta la parte en la que Elena más ansiaba que la tocara. Damon se estaba volviendo loco, todavía no podía creer que después de tantísimo tiempo, después de cómo él había metido la pata... la tuviera así, a su merced y lista para que él la tocara por donde quisiera. Cuando le bajó la cinturilla de los pantalones y enterró la cabeza entre sus muslos, Elena enredó los dedos entre los mechones oscuros de su cabello y soltó un grito de placer cuando la lengua de Damon empezó a jugar con su clítoris. Al percibir su sabor, se volvió completamente loco; perdió el control y se abalanzó más contra ella, tentándola con su boca y también con sus dedos, que notaron enseguida lo lista que estaba para él. Elena se retorcía bajo sus manos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que Damon despertaba en su cuerpo, del placer que crecía incontrolable en su vientre... y empezó a sentir la urgencia de sentirlo completamente. Pillándolo por sorpresa a él esta vez, se incorporó y todavía agarrándolo por el pelo, buscó su boca, besándolo con pasión.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para esto – dijo contra sus labios húmedos, en los que podía notar su propio sabor – Te necesito. Ahora.

Enloquecido por la urgencia en la voz de Elena, Damon no lo dudó ni un minuto. Se desabrochó los pantalones, la agarró de las caderas y la llevó hasta el borde del coche. Haciendo que ella volviera a rodearle con las piernas, hundió los dedos en el inicio de sus muslos y la penetró con una sola embestida, haciendo que ambos gimieran a causa de la sensación.

- Dios – susurró Elena enterrando la cara en la curva del cuello de Damon. No podía negar que había imaginado aquello varias veces en las últimas semanas, pero las sensaciones superaban cualquier ensoñación. Se aferró a su espalda con las uñas y empezó a mover las caderas, siguiendo el frenético ritmo que había iniciado él.

Estuvieron un buen rato moviéndose al unísono, sin tardar en encontrar el ritmo, sintiéndose abrumados por el mar de sensaciones y de caricias, por los labios del otro chupando y mordisqueando cualquier superficie de piel desnuda. Elena empezó a gemir y a gritar, y Damon tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar antes de tiempo. Necesitaba satisfacerla, así que coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició allí donde sus cuerpos se unían. Fue automático, Elena explotó en el momento en el que notó la caricia del chico y se derrumbó sobre el capó del coche, incapaz de aguantar siquiera el equilibrio. Damon la dejó reposar solo un par de segundos y, subiéndose como pudo sobre capó, embistió con fuerza un par de veces y se derramó dentro de ella, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en toda su vida.

Escuchó la risita de Elena bajó su cuerpo y notó como le clavaba las uñas en el trasero. Sonriendo como un bobo, se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, y no la había visto tan contenta jamás en su presencia. Aquello le llenó el corazón de una sensación de dicha increíble. Le apartó un mechón húmedo de la frente y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Te estoy aplastando?

- No – rió ella – pero esto es muy incómodo. ¿No podríamos haber hecho como la gente normal, y esperarnos a llegar a la cama?

Damon rió también y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a ella para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Desde cuando nuestra relación es normal? Además, esto ha sido una fantasía erótica hecha realidad.

Incapaz de darle réplica, Elena se vistió como pudo, pues todo estaba lleno de barro, y Damon colocó una toalla en los asientos delanteros del camaro, antes de que se sentaran dentro del coche.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por él? - preguntó elena con una ceja levantada – Debemos haber abollado todo el capó.

- Shhh, no me lo recuerdes. - Inclinándose desde el asiento del conductor, la beso en los labios, deteniéndose en el contacto. Le parecía increíble poder hacer aquello cuando le apeteciera, sin temor a que ella lo alejara. Aunque que ella hubiera sucumbido una vez tampoco significaba nada...

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó ella al ver el gesto de preocupación de él.

- No te arrepientes ¿Verdad?

Elena lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, luego alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Tu que crees? Ya te dije que me había cansado de luchar.

Con una sonrisa, Damon la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola en el hombro.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado todo lo que vivimos en el instituto. Por desgracia, sigo notando ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que pienso en ello... tendrás que esforzarte mucho en lograr que no me importe. - lo provocó ella.

- Te juro que haré todo lo posible... jamás me cansaré de pedirte perdón, lo sabes, ¿no?

- Está bien, está bien. No nos pongamos intensos... disfrutemos de esto, y ya está, ¿vale?

Damon asintió y volvió a besarla, intentando demostrarle con sus labios que para él era la persona más importante del mundo, aunque todavía no pudiera decírselo con palabras. Algun dia se lo explicaría todo, y esperaba que ella pudiera entenderlo.

- Es mejor que vayamos a darnos una ducha. - Dijo el chico separándose y metiendo la llave en el contacto.

- Vale. Me pido primera – respondió Elena divertida cruzándose de brazos.

Él no respondió, pero le dedicó aquella media sonrisa que tan loca la volvía, a pesar de que él no tenía ni idea.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, entraron intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente cuando Elena apretó a correr para meterse la primera en la ducha, todavía eufórica e inmensamente feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pero Damon era bastante más fuerte que ella y no le costó mover ni la puerta, ni a ella, que estaba detrás.

- Que te lo crees tú – susurró agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Elena pataleó, y chilló, sin importarle que fueran por lo menos las cinco de la madrugada, y Damon la metió en la ducha, vestida, y abrió el grifo. Primero el agua salió congelada, y Elena gritó y pataleó, pero cuando se reguló la temperatura, empezó a reír como una niña pequeña, enroscándose en el pecho desnudo de Damon, que también se había metido con pantalones.

- Supongo que esa ropa había que lavarla igualmente – dijo abrazándose a él y notando como el chico empezaba a darle pequeños besitos en la mejilla.

- Claro, pero creo que ya está limpia... deberíamos quitárnosla.

- totalmente de acuerdo.

Elena levantó los brazos y Damon le sacó la camiseta empapada, no perdiendo un segundo en volver a besarla. Habían estado prolongando aquello más tiempo del que era soportable para ambos, así que no pensaban perder ni un segundo más. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Damon la empujó contra el muro de la bañera. Ella notó el frío en su espalda, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Cuando él empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con besos, ella tomó la iniciativa, acariciándole el miembro con la mano y conduciéndolo hacia su entrada. Damon gruñó y la siguió encantado, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su interior.

- Esto es... - susurró él casi inteligiblemente mientras devoraba sus pechos.

- Increíble – terminó la frase Elena.

- Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado...

Agarró las muñecas de la chica y las colocó contra la pared, más arriba de su cabeza, mientras la sostenía con el brazo por la cintura. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el aprovechó para besar y morder su cuello expuesto. Comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenían para mantenerse en esa posición mientras el agua recorría sus cuerpos, contribuyendo a la sensación de absoluto placer.

Cuando ambos hubieron llegado al clímax, Damon agarró el champú y comenzó a masajear el cabello de Elena, mientras mordisqueaba su hombro izquierdo.

- No puedo creer que me resistiera tanto a esto – confesó ella recostándose en su pecho.

- Yo tampoco. Si soy irresistible.

Elena le dio una patada en la espinilla, divertida, y se lavaron y acariciaron el uno al otro, demorándose más tiempo del necesario. Mientras se sacaban el jabón, a Elena le pareció escuchar el timbre de su teléfono móvil y cerró el agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Damon.

- Me ha parecido escuchar mi móvil...

- Es imposible..que deben ser, ¿las seis de la mañana?

- Por eso... tengo que salir...

- Habrás escuchado mal – dijo Damon haciéndose el remolón – anda déjalo estar...

Pero entonces, volvieron a escuchar el sonido del teléfono, esta vez perfectamente gracias a que tenían el agua cerrada. Elena salió corriendo de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, mientras Damon se tomaba un poco más de tiempo. Pasaron apenas treinta segundos cuando Elena volvió al baño, con el teléfono en la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Era mi madre. Jeremy... está en el hospital – sollozó – lo siento... tenemos... tenemos que volver.

Damon asintió, sin pensárselo ni un segundo, y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Volverían a Mystic falls aquella misma noche.

* * *

**Es que pensabais que lo harían en una cama? ¡JA! La rapidez es para compensar lo mucho que tardé en subir el anterior... me perdonáis ya? ;) espero que os haya gustado :P**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

- ¡Mamá!

Elena entró como un vendaval en la sección de cuidados intensivos del hospital de Mystic falls. Después de haber vuelto a casa en tiempo récord, tanto ella como Damon estaban agotados y en tensión. Ni siquiera habían pasado por casa, se habían dirigido directamente al hospital y habían preguntado en recepción por la habitación del joven Gilbert. Por desgracia, el estado del chico era bastante grave así que todavía seguía en cuidados intensivos. Tras abrazar a su madre, Elena se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba su hermano, conectado a horribles máquinas y lleno de tubos por todos lados y tuvo que reunir valor de donde no tenía para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Desde la puerta, Damon se debatía consigo mismo; le sabía mal lo que le había ocurrido a Jeremy, pero sobretodo, se sentía dolido al ver a la mujer que amaba sufrir de aquella manera. Quería acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero para variar, la situación entre ambos no estaba del todo definida, y no sabía cómo actuar.

Habían tenido un sexo maravilloso, pero por desgracia, no había pasado de eso. No era que Damon se quejara de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, pero hubiera preferido pasar la noche abrazado a ella en la cama y sobretodo, haber podido preguntarle qué pensaba sobre lo que acababan de compartir. Estaba dispuesto a ser paciente, pero necesitaba ciertas respuestas porque llevaba toda su vida esperando lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía unas horas. Elena le había dicho que no se arrepentía, pero... ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión?. Damon sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza; Esa mujer tenía un efecto demoledor en él, él que jamás se había mostrado inseguro ante nada, y muchísimo menos ante una mujer. Pero una vez más, con ella todo era distinto.

- Damon, hijo – la voz de Miranda lo sacó de su ensoñación – pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Él le hizo caso, sintiéndose culpable por sumergirse en su mundo en vez de preocuparse por Jeremy, que era lo que correspondía en esos momentos. Se acercó unos pasos a la cama, mirando a Elena de reojo, que seguía con la vista clavada en su hermano y acariciaba una de sus manos.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - susurró Elena.

- Se ha peleado... en el instituto – respondió Miranda con la voz entrecortada. - Tú padre lo encontró cuando fue a buscarlo ayer por la tarde... no me puedo creer que unos chicos puedan haberle hecho esto. Le apuñalaron... casi se queda en coma – A Miranda se le escapó un sollozo y Elena la abrazó, intentando hacerse la fuerte sin mucho éxito.

De repente, una enfermera se acercó hasta ellos, tocando delicadamente el hombro de Damon que era el más apartado del grupo.

- Disculpen pero no puede haber tanta gente aquí. Lo lamento pero deberían irse. Como mucho pueden quedarse dos personas, no más.

Todos asintieron, no queriendo hacer más difícil la situación de lo que ya era.

- Deberíais iros a descansar – Concluyó Miranda agarrando la mano de su hija – apuesto a que no habéis dormido en toda la noche...

Elena negó con la cabeza, aunque a decir verdad, no toda la culpa de su insomnio la tenía el estado de Jeremy, pero no pensaba darle explicaciones a su madre en ese momento.

- Yo quiero quedarme con él, mamá. Damon, vete a casa, yo me quedaré con Jeremy.

- Elena... - dijo Damon dando un paso hacia ella. La chica estaba visiblemente exhausta, y por mucho que se quedara a los pies de la cama, el estado de su hermano no iba a mejorar. Los médicos lo tenían en observación, y habían dicho que las próximas horas serían críticas para él. Había perdido mucha sangre y tenía varias contusiones graves.

- Damon – interrumpió Miranda agarrándole le mano – ¿Porque no acompañas a Grayson a comer algo? Grayson, cariño, no has comido nada desde que llegamos, id a la cafetería y de paso traedme un café ¿Vale?

Solo entonces, Damon se dio cuenta de que Grayson estaba prácticamente escondido en un rincón de la sala, con la mirada fija en el suelo y unas ojeras espantosas. Damon no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo y tuvo que reprimir un comentario sobre su mal aspecto al comprender que no era el momento. Miranda le guiñó un ojo y él entendió perfectamente que la mujer le estaba pidiendo que la dejaran a solas con Elena. Así que asintió y salió de la habitación junto a su suegro, que siguió sus pasos como un zombie hacia la cafetería.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido el fin de semana? - preguntó Miranda.

Elena se giró y se apoyó en la cama de Jeremy, sin soltar su mano. Se encogió de hombros; no tenía demasiadas ganas de conversar sobre sus cosas en esos momentos.

- Bien.

- ¿Todo bien con Damon?

- Mamá, ahora no es momento...

- ¿Y de que es momento, Elena? Nada podemos hacer por Jeremy. No le estamos traicionado por hablar de otra cosa. Te fuiste aterrada a ese viaje, así que es lógico que una madre pregunte, ¿no?

Elena levantó la vista y asintió, resignada porque tampoco tenía ánimo para discutir.

- Ha ido bien mamá, aunque nos hayamos tenido que ir antes de lo previsto. Mejor de lo que me esperaba en realidad – sonrió un poco al recordar cómo había empezado aquella misma noche. - Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de mí ahora. ¿Crees que Jeremy se pondrá bien? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Por supuesto que se pondrá bien. No tengo ninguna duda. Jeremy es fuerte... los dos lo sois.

- No entiendo cómo han podido hacerle algo así... ¿En qué líos andaba metido?

- No tengo ni idea, pero en cuanto esté fuera de peligro iré a hablar con el director del instituto. No voy a dejar que la persona que ha dejado a mi hijo así salga impune de esto...

- Yo te acompañaré. Podemos ir hoy mismo, ya debe estar abierto el colegio...

Miranda suspiró y se acercó a Elena, agarrándola por los brazos.

- Elena, escúchame. Aquí no puedes hacer nada y estás agotada. Vete a casa con Damon y descansa, no quiero que tu también te pongas enferma.

- Pero tú...

- Yo soy mayorcita ya, y tengo a tu padre a mi lado. Duerme unas horas y luego vuelve si quieres, pero estar sin dormir no hará que Jeremy se recupere antes.

Elena protestó pero su madre ni siquiera le prestó atención. Y Cuando miranda decidía, algo, Elena sabía que era inútil llevarle la contraria.

Paralelamente, en la cafetería, la situación entre Damon y Grayson era bastante más incómoda. Grayson apenas pronunciaba palabra mientras parecía totalmente concentrado en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos. Por su parte, Damon se dedicaba a observarlo con suspicacia. Grayson no era un hombre callado por naturaleza; después de todo había sido gran amigo de su padre y Damon le conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que algo no iba bien. Por otro lado, quizá las mujeres se lo hubieran creído... pero él había estado en muchas peleas cuando era un chiquillo, y ninguna había terminado de aquella forma, ni siquiera las más violentas. No acababa de encajarle bien la historia, y quizá fuera por que era desconfiado por naturaleza, pero no creía que unos chicos de diecisiete años fueran capaces de dejar a otro de esa manera. Por mucho conflicto que hubiera entre ellos.

- ¿Cuál es la verdad, Grayson? - preguntó Damon de repente concentrándose él también en su propio café. Hubiera preferido una copa de Bourbon, pero por desgracia, en el hospital no servían alcohol.

Grayson se sobresaltó y levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia el chico.

- No se de que me hablas... – balbuceó nervioso dando un trago a su taza. Damon se inclinó hacía delante, extendiendo un brazo sobre la mesa y golpeándola para llamar su atención.

- Me decepcionas. Pensaba que eras de otra manera... no un maldito cobarde.

- Mira chico, no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto...

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jeremy? - le interrumpió Damon con firmeza. - Miranda puede haber creído la versión de la pelea, pero yo no.

Grayson empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso, tanto que intentó levantarse de la silla, pero Damon se lo impidió.

- No me hagas alzar la voz – le dijo en ese tono amenazante que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera – tú y yo somos "socios", por decirlo de alguna manera, así que me merezco y quiero la verdad.

- Yo no quería que esto pasara ¿De acuerdo? - se rindió - Le pedí que se mantuviera alejado...

- Me lo imaginaba...

- Jeremy adivinó lo que pasaba, creo que me espió...

- ¿Te has seguido reuniendo con esa gente? Maldita sea, Grayson, se supone que hicimos un trato para terminar con la deuda...

- Pero no están contentos, ya te lo dije. Volvieron a amenazarme y Jeremy investigó... empezó a involucrarse con la intención de protegerme y creo que se metió en asuntos turbios... esto solo ha sido una advertencia... podrían haberlo matado – confesó escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

- ¿Te das cuenta? - dijo Damon apretando los puños para no gritar – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiera podido pasarle? ¡A tu hijo! - desesperado, se pasó las manos por los cabellos – Mira Grayson, yo no puedo ayudarte más. Pero te advierto algo, como le pase algo a Elena...

- Damon, ya soy mayorcito – le respondió Grayson, cansado de que un chiquillo al que había visto casi nacer le estuviera sermoneando – y ya se que esto se me fue de las manos hace tiempo. Solo necesito ayuda económica, y me la estás dando, lo cual te agradezco, pero no te permito que me amenaces.

- Te amenazo porque estás poniendo en peligro a mi mujer.

Sin que Damon se lo esperara, Grayson soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Tu mujer? Por dios, no me hagas reír Damon, tu eres aún más cínico que yo. Te casaste con ella para buscar tu propio beneficio, y no voy a cuestionártelo mientras la trates bien. Pero no pretendas darme lecciones.

- No tienes ni idea...

- No te metas con mi familia, dentro de unos meses desaparecerás de la vida de Elena y de la mía, así que mantente todo lo alejado de nosotros que puedas. Es lo mejor para todos.

Grayson se levantó indignado y se fue de la cafetería, dejando a Damon pensando en aquellas palabras. Después de todo, Grayson tenía razón. Técnicamente, él desaparecería de sus vidas en apenas unos meses. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a permitir que le pasara algo a Elena. Había algo raro detrás de toda esa historia de amenazas, chantajes y tratos fraudulentos de Grayson y en cuanto las aguas volvieran a su cauce, pensaba averiguar qué era. Por Elena.

Antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto, el objeto de sus pensamientos entró en la cafetería con una tímida sonrisa y una cara de cansancio terrible.

- Ei – dijo Elena acercándose tímidamente hasta él.

- Hola – le sonrió él de vuelta - ¿Cómo estás?

Elena se encogió de hombros.

- Cansada. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

- ¿No te quedas con tus padres?

- Mi madre me ha convencido. Es mejor que intente descansar, aunque dudo que pueda pegar ojo sabiendo que la vida de Jeremy está en peligro...

- Ya verás como se pondrá bien.

- Eso dice mamá también. - volvió a sonreír, pero una vez más, la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos - ¿Nos vamos?

Damon asintió y tras pagar la cuenta de la cafetería, se dirigió con Elena hacia el coche. No la abrazó, por mucho que se muriera de ganas de hacerlo, y tampoco pudo evitar que las palabras de Grayson siguieran resonando en su mente mientras conducía de camino a casa y notaba la tensión que había vuelto a surgir entre ambos. Los dos estaban incómodos, no sabían como actuar el uno con el otro y eso se hizo aun más evidente cuando llegaron por fin a la mansión Salvatore.

- Voy a tumbarme un rato – dijo Elena al pie de las escaleras del recibidor. Damon la observó inquieto. Quería ir con ella, sostenerla entre sus brazos y decirle de nuevo que todo iría bien. Pero no sabía si eso era lo que ella quería y tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo en esas circunstancias. Entendía que en ese instante solo importara Jeremy, pero no podía evitar que le asaltaran sus propios temores.

Ella pareció dudar antes de subir el primer peldaño, pero finalmente relajó los hombros y siguió su camino.

- ¡Elena!

Ante el grito de Damon, Elena se detuvo y se giró. Había un brillo en sus ojos que Damon no era capaz de descifrar, pero ante todo, Damon se fijó en las dos pronunciadas marcas negras que decoraban sus pómulos. No quería angustiarla más, no quería forzarla a nada... ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.

- intenta descansar. - Dijo al fin.

Ella pareció decepcionada, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de subir y desaparecer en el piso de arriba.

Damon decidió subir también a su habitación después de llamar al señor Stevens para aclarar el porqué de su huída repentina y también después de una breve charla con Giuseppe y Stefan. Incluso ellos le habían dicho que tenía un aspecto terrible y que necesitaba descansar. Tras mirarse al espejo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que darles la razón, así que decidió hacerles caso. A causa del trajín que habían llevado aquel día, era ya media mañana, con lo que corrió todas las cortinas y bajó las persianas, intentando recrear una atmósfera lo más _nocturna_ posible. Se tumbó sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse y poner la mente en blanco... por desgracia, le fue totalmente imposible. Aquella noche debería haber dormido con Elena, no solo. Ella estaba prácticamente en la habitación de al lado, seguramente destrozada y sin poder pegar ojo, y él quería darle espacio, no quería agobiarla haciéndole preguntas sobre su situación, forzándola a estar con él... pero había una parte egoísta en él que necesitaba tenerla cerca, ser él el que la ayudara a superar aquel mal trago. Después de más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, decidió acabar con su agonía. Bajó a la cocina y llenó un vaso de agua. Con la excusa de llevárselo a Elena, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y escuchó tímidos sollozos. Ella estaba de espaldas, acurrucada entre las sábanas, y cuando vio la luz que entraba por la puerta, se giró.

- Elena... - susurró Damon al ver sus preciosos ojos marrones rojos e hinchados. - Elena... - repitió acercándose a la cama y dejando el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y alargó un brazo. Ella no necesitó más, se incorporó y se lanzó contra su pecho, enroscándose en su regazo como una niña pequeña. Lloró contra su camiseta, mientras Damon le acariciaba la espalda.

- Jeremy se recuperará, vamos, no te pongas así.

- Es que no puedo dormir. Temo que llamen del hospital para decirme que se ha puesto peor – sollozó – No soportaría que le pasara algo, Damon. A Jeremy no.

- Shhh – susurró Damon contra su pelo – Te he dicho que no va a pasarle nada, y yo siempre tengo razón ¿Recuerdas?

Eso la hizo sonreír y agradecida, cerró los ojos acurrucándose más contra su pecho.

- Ahora está bien – siguió Damon - ¿porqué preocuparse antes de tiempo? Intenta dormir. Solo venía a traerte un poco de agua.

Elena notó cómo él se apartaba un poco y enredó los dedos en su camiseta, acercándolo de nuevo.

- No te vayas... - susurró sin levantar la cabeza. - Quería que vinieras.

Damon tampoco quería irse. Así que se estiró en la cama sin soltarla, hasta que quedaron ambos tumbados sobre el colchón, Elena apoyada en su pecho y él acariciándole el cabello. Permanecieron así un buen rato, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sin embargo, Elena se había relajado un poco y Damon ya no sentía aquel dolor sordo en el pecho. La presencia del otro les calmaba y les llenaba de un modo que les era difícil de explicar. En un momento, Elena levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Damon.

- Si querías que estuviera contigo... ¿Porque no me lo has dicho? - se atrevió al fin él a preguntar.

- Porque no sabía si tu querrías... tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

- Elena... ¿Cómo iba a rechazarte? Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Damon?

Damon pudo intuir el miedo en su pregunta y entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido un tonto. De que ella tenía exactamente los mismos temores que él. Y en el fondo, eso lo tranquilizó. Se encogió de hombros y la abrazó de nuevo, atrayéndola más hacia su pecho.

- Algo genial. Y que no deberíamos dejar que pasara mucho tiempo antes de repetirlo. - Elena soltó una risita. - Ya que tenemos que fingir... ¿Porqué no hacerlo real? Intentémoslo, sin presiones, despacio...¿No funcionamos tan mal, no? - Él se moría de ganas de ir deprisa, pero no podía exigirle a ella que siguiera su ritmo. Elena tenía que enamorarse de él poco a poco.

Elena negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si sale mal? - susurró con la cabeza escondida todavía en su pecho.

- Si sale mal, cuando terminen los seis meses que acordamos, cada uno sigue su camino y punto. - Le dolía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero tenía que contemplarla. De todas formas, tenía claro que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que aquello no fuera siquiera una opción. Si ella se lo permitía, iba a demostrarle lo bien que podían funcionar los dos juntos.

- ¿Tan fácil?

- Antes de casarnos ni siquiera nos aguantábamos. ¿Qué podemos perder?

Elena pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, levantó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Damon y con una sonrisa asintió.

- Está bien – susurró después de que él se inclinara para besarla – podemos intentarlo. Pero seamos discretos... no se lo digamos a nadie por ahora. Por si no va bien...

- Cómo quieras – la cortó Damon entretenido con sus suaves labios. Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos queriendo ir más allá, solo disfrutando de la presencia y el calor del otro. Tras un buen rato besándose, Damon se separó un poco de ella, y le puso una mano en la mejilla. - Creo que es mejor que nos detengamos...

- ¿porqué? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Damon no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, y la sonrisa le duró mientras seguía besándola y ambos rodaban enredándose entre las sabanas. Hicieron el amor lentamente, de una manera totalmente distinta a cómo se habían amado encima del capó del camaro. Ambos estaban exhaustos, física y emocionalmente, y aquello supuso más un acto de consuelo mutuo, que de lujuria o deseo saciado. Damon recorrió el cuerpo de Elena con los labios, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares en los que había intuído que a ella le volvía loca que la besara, y ella se dejó querer, entregándose al sentimiento de sentirse completa entre sus brazos. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis y Damon se dejó caer encima de ella, Elena alargó un brazo y consultó por última vez la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Al darse cuenta, Damon le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de encima, tumbándose a su lado.

- ¿Alguna noticia? - susurró apartándole un mechón sudado de la frente. Elena negó con la cabeza – Entonces todo debe ir bien. Ven, vamos a intentar dormir.

Elena sonrió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su marido. Todavía le parecía irónico que estuvieran así después de todo. Y es que entre ellos, todo se había desarrollado al revés. Y así entre los brazos de Damon, Elena logró conciliar el sueño por primera vez.

Por desgracia, el timbre de su teléfono móvil la despertó unas horas después. Se incorporó de golpe, golpeando a Damon en el proceso y tirando todo lo que había encima de la mesilla de noche para poder descolgar el maldito aparato. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, pensando que serían malas noticias del hospital.

- ¡Hombre, la desaparecida! - Chilló la estridente voz de Caroline al otro lado de la línea.

Elena se relajó y no supo si echarse a reír de alivio o a llorar, por el mal rato que había pasado. Damon se colocó tras ella y le dio un beso en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

- Caroline, me has dado un susto de muerte... estaba esperando noticias de Jeremy.

- ¡Oh! Elena, lo siento, de veras... jamás acierto con el momento... de verdad, no quería molestar. Me enteré de lo de Jeremy porque tu madre llamó a la mía... ¿Cómo está?

- En observación. Están esperando a que cuarenta y ocho horas para asegurarnos de que se pondrá bien del todo.

- Todavía no entiendo quien pudo haberle hecho eso...

- Yo tampoco – suspiró acomodándose entre los brazos de Damon – Pero bueno, dudo que me llamaras para hablar de Jeremy. ¿Qué pasa?

- No, en realidad te llamo porque desde que te casaste, tienes totalmente abandonadas a tus amigas... ¡y eso que ni siquiera te casaste de verdad!

Con lo que gritaba, hasta Damon lo escuchó y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa. Elena también rió, si Caroline supiera que en ese mismo momento estaba desnuda entre los brazos de Damon, probablemente sufriría un infarto.

- Tienes razón, os debo una noche de chicas...para ponernos al día.

- Sí, si, ya hablaremos de eso... pero antes tengo una súper noticia que darte – soltó la rubia con una risita. Elena empezó a temblar...miedo le daban las _súper noticias_ de Caroline. - ¡Estoy organizando una cena de ex-alumnos! ¡Del instituto!

Al pronunciar la palabra instituto, Elena se quedó rígida. Damon, que lo notó, se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara y frunció el ceño. Esta vez no había podido escuchar lo que había dicho Caroline.

- Si – siguió la rubia – se que no fue la mejor época de tu vida, pero el otro día me encontre con Jessica...¿Te acuerdas de aquella rubia que no se depilaba? Pues esa, parece que ahora ha superado esos problemillas... y empezamos a hablar y hablar de gente y gente y mira, surgió la idea. Está casi todo el mundo confirmado, solo me faltas tú. ¿Vendrás? Por supuesto, tienes que llevar acompañante. Yo iré con Tyler.

- Caroline... ¿tú te das cuenta de cual es mi situación actual? ¿Y de cual era en la época en la que pretendes rememorar?

Caroline se quedó callada unos segundos...

- ¡Oh! Vaya...dios, no había caído! Lo siento... pero Elena, tienes que ir, tenemos que ir todos... Damon no tiene porqué venir...

- No es eso Caroline, es que no son recuerdos agradables para mí...

- Por favor Elena, no me falles...

- Ya hablaremos...

- El... - y la colgó antes de que pudiera seguir insistiendo.

Se giró y miro a Damon, que seguía observándola con preocupación.

- Espera que lo adivine... ¿Más problemas?

- No exactamente... una obligación a la que no me apetece lo más mínimo asistir.

Elena se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una bata.

- Caroline ha organizado una cena de ex-alumnos del instituto.

Damon no necesitó más explicaciones. Sabía que el tema del instituto seguía siendo un problema entre ellos. Estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad de una vez por todas, pero dudaba sinceramente de que en un momento así, ayudara de algo. Más bien creía que ella se enfadaría y mucho con él por no habérselo contado desde un principio.

- No vayas si no quieres – le dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- Entonces Caroline me retirará la palabra.

- Qué lo haga. Lo tiene que entender.

- Lo peor es que quiere que lleve acompañante – soltó una carcajada amarga. - Cada vez es todo más irónico.

- Elena... - Damon se acercó y le agarró las mejillas – Te dije que jamás me cansaría de pedirte perdón por lo que te hice durante esa época.

- Ya, ya lo se, pero sigue doliendo...y simplemente prefiero no pensar en ello. No ahora que estamos tan bien...

- Maldita rubia... cuando la vea... - Eso hizo que Elena sonriera y se agarrara a la cintura de Damon.

- Supongo, que por el bien de tu imagen pública... deberías acompañarme. ¿No?

Damon la miró unos segundos a los ojos sin decir nada. Sí, para mantener la credibilidad de su farsa, lo lógico es que aparecieran juntos siempre que pudieran, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su trabajo. Sin embargo, por primera vez Damon no quería obligarla a nada, no quería que ella le dijera que fuera simplemente por obligación.

- ¿Te gustaría que viniera?

Por lo visto, acertó con la pregunta, pues Elena sonrió y asintió.

- Pero todavía no se si iré. Demasiados recuerdos... - suspiró. - en fin, ya hablaremos, ya que estamos despiertos vayámonos al hospital.

Damon asintió y ambos comenzaron a vestirse. Era mejor que por el momento alejaran la oscura sombra de los recuerdos...


End file.
